Food For Thought
by TheodoraThayer
Summary: SEMMA - Sean Cameron is back in town just as Emma Nelson and Spinner Mason are ending their nearly year-long marriage. Will Sean and Emma use this chance to make things right and finally be together for good? This is mostly Sean/Emma with Jay/Manny sprinkled in and you'll also see more appearances by OG Degrassi characters as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Nelson Mason was getting dressed in the apartment she shared with her husband of just under a year, Spinner Mason. They had decided about half an hour prior to end their marriage. It was a long time coming. Both Spinner and Emma realized it was a silly, impulsive thing to do and within a week after the wedding, Emma was regretting her choice. She stuck it out for as long as she could but Spinner felt the same way. Emma had plans to go out with Spinner, her best friend Manny Santos and Manny's boyfriend Jay Hogart. They would go to a restaurant Manny read about on a Toronto website. The guys weren't as excited about it because it seemed fancy for them but the girls were.

After their talk, Spinner decided it would be best if Emma went alone.

Manny came by to pick up Emma at her apartment and smiled, "Where's Spinner?"

"He's not coming out."

"Everything okay?"

Emma looked at Manny's outfit, "Wow, you look hot."

Manny laughed and said, "Thanks!" She twirled in her little black dress and posed for Emma who smiled at her best friend, "I heard about this place from a coworker who said it was nice so I wanted to dress the part."

Emma asked, "Do I look okay?" Emma was fidgeting with her outfit, a red, sleeveless cowl neck top with large black flowers on it and black dress pants.

"You look great, Em." Manny smiled, "I like that top."

"Thanks." Emma was relieved that she successfully changed the subject and got Manny to forget all about Spinner.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Emma sighed and said, "I am really looking forward to tonight. I've had a rough week at work and need to chill out a little."

"Well, it's your lucky night because I've heard great things about this restaurant." Manny closed her car door and said, "You can watch the chefs make the food. The kitchen is open to the restaurant."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Manny laughed, "Hopefully none of them will have a knife mishap or something." Emma shook her head. "So why isn't Spinner meeting us?" Emma looked at Manny but said nothing. Manny asked, "What?"

"We're not…" Emma stopped and just looked at Manny.

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Let's talk about it inside, okay?"

"Okay."

Manny looked at her best friend and Emma said, "It's for the best, really."

Manny held up her hands. "I didn't say anything."

"But I know you wanted to."

Manny nodded because Emma was right.

"So is Jay meeting us?"

"No, he's working on a high profile client's car after hours tonight."

"Anyone good?"

"Some outfielder from the Blue Jays."

That impressed Emma, "That's great! Good for him."

"Yeah, he's very excited."

Emma opened the door to the restaurant and let Manny go in ahead of her. "So we're having an impromptu girl's night out?"

"Yep!" Manny looked around, "Wow. This is a very nice place."

Emma also looked around, "It is. It's not too fancy for us, is it?"

Manny laughed, "Definitely not."

The hostess looked at Manny and Emma and asked, "How many?"

Manny answered, "Just two."

The hostess looked at her list, "Just give me about two minutes, okay?"

Emma smiled and said, "Sure. Take your time."

"Great. Thanks!"

Manny looked into the restaurant and into the open kitchen. She noticed a cook who looked familiar, but she assumed her eyes were playing tricks on her. She thought, 'There's no way it's him.' That is until he turned and she saw his face. Manny panicked and said, "Oh my God."

Emma asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um," Manny turned around, "Nothing. I thought I forgot to turn something off before I left but then I remembered I turned it off. My curling wand." Emma nodded and Manny continued her babbling, "And even if I didn't turn it off, it has a mechanism built in that turns it off after a certain amount of time so everything's okay!"

Emma furrowed her brow at Manny and said, "Oh, okay."

When Emma checked her phone, Manny looked into the kitchen again and there was no mistake. Her eyes were not playing tricks on her. The expressive eyebrows, the light eyes, the button nose—it was the one and only Sean Cameron working at that restaurant. She hoped the hostess wouldn't seat them too close to the kitchen because she wasn't sure how Emma would react to seeing Sean or how Sean would react to seeing Emma. Manny immediately regretted her choice of restaurants and was contemplating faking an emergency so they'd have to leave.

The hostess walked over and said, "Your table is ready."

Emma said, "Great!"

And the hostess said, "Follow me."

Manny walked behind Emma and crossed herself as the hostess weaved through the tables.

When they reached their table, Manny noticed one seat facing the kitchen and the other not. She nearly jogged to the seat that faced the kitchen.

Emma laughed, "Manny, I would have let you sit there if you had asked."

Manny smiled, "Sorry."

The hostess smiled and handed them their menus as soon as they were in their seats, "Enjoy your meal!"

"Thank you." Manny looked into the kitchen and watched as Sean worked.

"Who are you looking at?"

Emma was about to turn around when Manny yelled, "No one!"

Emma looked at Manny, puzzled, and asked, "What is going on with you? You've been acting strange since we got here."

Manny realized Emma would spot Sean at some point so she told her. She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, someone we know is working in that kitchen. Someone _you_ know very well."

Emma smiled, "Me, really?" She turned around and asked, "Who is it?"

Right at that moment, Sean turned to grab something, and he locked eyes with Emma.

Emma whispered, "Sean..." He nodded his head to acknowledge that he spotted Emma then turned back around and continued to cook. Emma turned back to Manny, "I'm not imagining this, right? Sean Cameron is working in the kitchen of a fancy restaurant?"

"You're not imagining it."

"Oh, my God. I can't believe it." Emma turned around again and watched Sean work on a plate of food. He handed it off to a waitress, smiled at the waitress and went back to cooking. Emma felt butterflies in her belly as soon as she saw his dimple.

Manny also watched Sean work and said, "Neither can I. Sean cooking? That's weird, no?"

Emma nodded her head and turned back to Manny, "Maybe he learned how to cook in the Army." Then Emma panicked, "Oh no, do you think he knows about me and Spinner?"

Manny looked at Sean and said, "I'd assume that he does, yes."

"Shit."

"And speaking of that."

"We're done. It was silly of us to get married and I really don't know what we were thinking." Manny nodded. "It was crazy and impulsive, it was on the rebound and we finally came to our senses and we will file for divorce next week."

"So you're okay with it."

Emma nodded, "God yes, it was a mutual decision."

The waitress came over and said, "Good evening, ladies and welcome to Cafe Cielo. My name is Callie and I will be your waitress. Can I get you something to drink start?"

Manny pointed at the menu and said, "I'll have a glass this white zinfandel."

The waitress looked at Emma, "And for you?"

"I'll have what she's having."

"Fabulous! I'll be right back with your drinks and the specials."

Manny smiled and looked toward the kitchen when the waitress walked away. She no longer saw Sean in his spot. Her eyes quickly scanned the restaurant then they widened, "Em, Sean's coming over."

Emma sat up in her chair, "What? How do I look?"

Manny grinned, "Why do you care about how you look?"

"Manny!"

"You look beautiful as usual." Manny looked past Emma and smiled, "Hey there, Sean." She stood up, and he walked over and hugged her.

"Hello." When he pulled away, he turned around and looked at Emma, "Hi, Emma."

"Hi!" Emma jumped up and hugged him tight, "It's so great to see you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, of course." She pulled away, "We're glad you're back home and safe."

Manny nodded.

"Thanks."

Manny asked, "So when did you start working here?"

"Almost six months ago."

Emma asked, "You've been back that long?"

Sean nodded and said, "I came back home in early December. A few weeks before Christmas." He remained standing while Manny and Emma sat back down, "I assume it surprised you to see me working as a cook." Emma and Manny nodded. "Yeah, well, they forced me to cook in the Army as punishment and it turns out, I'm pretty good at it."

Manny said, "That's great!"

"Yeah, I've been saving up money to go to culinary school in the fall."

Emma smiled, "That's amazing, Sean."

Sean smiled at Emma and asked, "So what's going on with you guys?"

Manny shrugged, "Not much."

He looked at Manny and asked, "You still with Hogart?"

Manny nodded, "Yep! He couldn't come out tonight because he's working late. He's modding some Blue Jays player's car."

"Wow, that's cool. Tell him I said hi."

"Do you want his number? I can give it to you." Manny then made a face, "Unless you've been avoiding everyone for a reason."

"I haven't been avoiding people, really. I'm adjusting to being a civilian again." Sean took his phone out of his back pocket, "But you can give me his number." Manny gave him Jay's number, "Thanks." He put his phone back into his pocket, crossed his arms, and turned to Emma, "Where's Spinner? Couldn't make it out tonight?"

Emma felt a pain in her chest and her body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Sean knew about her marriage. Then she inexplicably said, "He had to work too, so it's just us girls tonight."

"I heard about your wedding." He paused then said, "Congratulations."

Emma smiled and said, "Thank you."

Manny made a 'what the fuck?' face at Emma, out of Sean's sight.

He looked toward the kitchen, "Well, I'd better get back to work, we're short-staffed tonight and I don't want to get into too much trouble. But it was good to see you both."

Manny smiled, "It was good to see you too, Sean."

Sean looked at Emma and said, "Tell Spinner I said hi."

Emma looked at him and said, "I will." He turned to walk away when Emma called out to him, "Wait! Sean!"

He turned and walked back over to them, "Yeah?"

"Do you have any recommendations?"

Sean smiled, "I'm a little biased but everything's good." He leaned down, opened Emma's menu, scanned it with his finger and pointed at an item. It was vegetarian for Emma, "Especially this one."

She turned and smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded and walked away.

Emma looked at Manny and Manny asked, "Okay, what the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Why did you make it seem like you and Spinner were still happily married?"

Emma shook her head, "Oh God, I don't know. I guess I panicked." She put her head in her hands.

Manny looked over at Sean and said, "He looks fantastic."

"Yeah, thanks for noticing."

"What? He does!"

Emma lifted her head and rolled her eyes at Manny.

"You agree with me."

"Of course, I do. I have two functioning eyes, Manny."

"His hair is getting long again. And did Sean always have such a cute ass?"

"Manny!" Emma shook her head, "Jesus."

"I'm just trying to make you laugh."

Emma stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll just stay here and stare at Sean."

Emma walked away and Manny watched as Sean watched Emma.

Emma and Manny discussed Emma's relationship status over dinner, "So are you moving back in with your parents?"

Emma nodded, "Yep."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nope, Spinner will help me with that."

Manny laughed, "This really might be the most amicable break up in history."

"Again, we realized it was a silly and impulsive thing to do and that we had no intention of being together until death do us part."

"Can I ask an uncomfortable question?"

"Yes."

"Were you two still having sex?"

Emma shook her head and said, "Not really."

"Not really?"

"It had been a while."

"Was the sex bad?"

"Not bad exactly, but it was obvious his heart was somewhere else."

"And your heart?"

"Not in it either."

Manny nodded and looked over at Sean, "I would say the timing of this was pretty perfect."

Emma asked, "How so?"

"You and Spinner are ending things. Sean's back in town."

"Manny, Sean is probably dating someone."

"You never know."

Emma turned and looked into the kitchen at Sean who was busy at one stove, "Look at him, Manny. He _has_ to be dating someone. I mean Sean could also have a wife for all we know. It's been a few years since we've seen him."

"Want me to find out for you?"

Emma laughed and turned back to Manny, "Maybe we should wait until the ink is dry on my divorce."

"The divorce Sean doesn't know you're getting?"

Emma sighed.

Manny took a bite of her food and said, "This is fantastic. I wonder if Sean cooked our food for us."

"If he did, he's an excellent chef and culinary school is the right choice." Emma looked around the restaurant and said, "I like it here."

"I'm sure you do."

"Oh, shut up." Emma rolled her eyes and Manny laughed at her.

After they paid for their dinner, Emma and Manny stood up to leave the restaurant and Sean turned around. He smiled at them and they waved to him. Just before they reached the entrance, Emma snuck one more look back at Sean who blushed because she caught him staring at her.

When she turned back around, Sean watched as Emma walked out of the restaurant and took a deep breath. He turned to one of his fellow line chefs and said, "Hey Pete, I'll be right back."

"Okay, man."

Sean left the kitchen and walked out the back of the restaurant. He placed his hands against the brick of the exterior of the building and stared down at the ground. He felt tears building, and he closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he gathered himself. Sean wasn't ready to see Emma but there was a part of him that was glad that he finally got it out of the way. Finding out about Emma's marriage to Spinner nearly made Sean spiral. He was already having a little trouble adjusting to civilian life and hearing that news wasn't good for his transition at all. Asking her about Spinner made him sick to his stomach and saying congratulations made the bile build up in his throat.

After he calmed down, he walked back into the kitchen, washed his hands and got back to work.

Manny dropped off Emma at her apartment and when she keyed in, Spinner wasn't there. He left a note on the kitchen counter: "I'll be staying at my parents' tonight."

Emma took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. She took off her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her rear end. She thought about Sean and how it felt to see him. She hadn't felt nervous like that in a long time. Nor had she felt butterflies like that in a long time. But seeing Sean always made her feel things. She didn't know if it was because it had been so long since they had seen each other or if it was more than that.

"Oh god, what am I doing? He's probably seeing someone and I'm still technically married." She flopped face-first into the couch cushions and groaned.

When Sean got home from work, he stripped out of his work clothes, placed them into his washer and walked straight into the shower. Restaurant kitchens conjure up many smells and they seem to attach to your hair and body when you're working in them. It doesn't matter your role; cooks, waiters, and waitresses, dishwashers and busboys are all victims. The ones hit the worst are the dishwashers and cooks. Showering immediately is the only way to sleep comfortably and the only way you can be around roommates or loved ones. Luckily for Sean, he was the only one in his apartment.

While he stood in the shower, Sean tried to get Emma out of his head but it was no use. He could stop thinking about her at work. It was too busy to be daydreaming but as soon as he got into his car to leave, Emma's face kept popping into his thoughts. He couldn't believe she walked into his restaurant. He saw Manny first then spotted Emma standing behind her as they were waiting for their table. He nearly burned himself staring at Emma for too long. Sean knew they'd see him eventually with the open kitchen and he thought to himself, "If it happens, I'll say 'hi' to them and act like everything is fine." But everything wasn't fine. It pissed Sean off that Emma for married Spinner. He knew it was irrational, but he didn't care. He didn't want to think about them together and hearing Emma say that everything was great made him want to punch a wall. But he didn't do that. He couldn't do that. His hands are his ticket to culinary school and culinary school was Sean's chance to earn a degree.

After his shower, Sean put on his pajamas—a white tank top and blue, green and black plaid lounge pants—and flopped back onto his bed. He uttered, "Fuck," and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Emma was moving back into her parents' house. Spinner was sitting on her bed as she began to put her clothes away.

He joked, "Well, that was easy."

Emma smiled, "Yep."

"Hopefully, the divorce will be just as easy."

Emma said, "It should be. We both want it to happen and we don't have property or assets to fight over."

"Good point." He looked at her, "Are you sure you don't want the apartment? I can always live with my parents."

"Spin, do you want to move all this stuff again?"

He laughed, "I know but I feel bad."

"Don't. The apartment is better for you."

He nodded, "That's true."

"I really appreciate your help today. Thanks."

"We're still friends, right?"

"Always."

Spinner stood up, and they hugged. "Okay, so I will head home. Unless you need any more help?"

Emma shook her head, "Nope. I'm fine."

"Okay." He smiled and walked over to the basement stairs, "Bye Em."

"Bye Spin."

He jogged up the stairs and Emma took a deep breath.

A little while later, Emma was still unpacking and rearranging her room when her mom joined her in the basement, "Are you okay, Em?"

"I am perfectly fine, mom."

"Just checking."

Emma was unpacking a suitcase and her mom sat on Emma's bed. "I saw Sean two weeks ago."

"Sean's back in town?"

"Yep."

"Where did you see him?"

"He's a line chef at a restaurant called Cafe Cielo."

That news surprised Christine who asked, "Sean cooks?"

"He said he learned how to cook in the Army."

"Oh, so you actually talked to him?"

Emma nodded, "He came out of the kitchen and talked to us for a few minutes."

"And how's he doing?"

"I didn't really ask him. I was in shock."

"I can imagine."

"He said he was working there and saving money for culinary school in the fall."

Christine smiled, "That's really great. Good for him."

"I was gobsmacked. I figured when he came home from serving overseas that he'd go back to being a mechanic again."

"So, how does he look?" Emma rolled her eyes and her mom said, "Oh, come on you know I had to ask."

Emma couldn't lie to her mother, "He looks great." Christine nodded and Emma continued, "He's all grown up."

"And did any feelings for him come flooding back?"

"Does that even matter? He's probably seeing someone or married for all I know."

Christine asked, "Do you know that for sure?"

"Mom, like I told Manny, I should probably wait until the ink is dry on my divorce before I even find out and who knows if he'd even be interested." Christine just looked at her and Emma continued, "And to answer your original question, yes, okay?" Christine smiled, "I haven't stopped thinking about him for the past two weeks and I have been tempted to see him at his restaurant again."

"Emma, it's perfectly normal for your feelings for him to resurface. You and Sean have always had a pull towards each other. Since you were kids." Christine asked, "Does he know about Spinner?"

"That night he asked me how Spinner was and I made it seem like we were still together and that everything was good."

"Why on earth did you do that?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I panicked."

Christine shook her head. "How did he react?"

"His face was unreadable."

"Em?" Manny called down to Emma.

"I'm down here."

Manny skipped down the stairs and had a big smile on her face.

"Oh no. What are you up to?"

"Moi? I'm insulted that you think I'm up to something."

"Manny, I've known you since we were 5. I know when you're up to something."

Christine laughed and stood up, "I'll leave you two alone." She walked over, squeezed Manny's arm and walked up the stairs.

"Oh boy." Emma folded a shirt and placed it in a drawer, "Why are you so smiley?"

Manny replied in a sing-song voice, "Guess who isn't dating anyone?"

Emma shook her head, "How did you find out?"

"Jay found out."

"They've talked?"

Manny nodded. "They've talked a few times. I know he's not dating anyone and I know his phone number."

"Manny, you didn't."

"I took a peek when Jay was in the shower this morning."

Emma laughed, "You're unbelievable and I will not call him unless he happens to gives me his number."

"Fine but again, he's not dating anyone."

Emma smiled out of Manny's view. Or so she thought.

"Don't think I can't see that grin in your mirror."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned around, "Okay, fine, so I haven't stopped thinking about him since I saw him that night. So what?"

Manny smiled, "Maybe this is fate."

Emma shrugged, "We'll see, I guess."

"He keeps saying no whenever Jay asks him to come out."

"Maybe he's busy with work."

"Or maybe he doesn't want to see you with Spinner because he thinks you two are still together and happy."

Emma sighed, "I panicked! I didn't think he would come out and talk to us and I was hoping he didn't know about me and Spin. Do you think he hates me?"

"I don't think Sean could ever hate you, Em."

Sean's phone buzzed later that afternoon, and he saw it was Jay. He had just finished plating a dish and could step away to answer the call.

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Hey there, Seany. Are you busy tonight?" Jay had been trying and failing for nearly two weeks to get Sean to go out with him and Sean had been making every excuse to not go out. He did not want to see Spinner and Emma together. Meanwhile, Jay was hoping tonight would be the night for Sean to say yes, finally.

Sean said, "I'm working until 10."

"Perfect! You want to meet us out?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "Who is us?"

"Me, Manny, and Emma."

"What about Spinner?"

"Spinner? No. They're no longer together."

Sean perked up and asked, "Really?"

"Yep. Emma and Spinner are done, finito, over. They're getting a divorce."

"That's strange. Emma made it seem like they were still together when I saw her."

"Yeah, well, Manny said Emma panicked when she saw you."

Sean smiled, "So she won't feel weird having me around tonight?"

"Nah."

Sean asked, "Jay, does Emma know you're inviting me to come out tonight?"

Jay wrinkled his nose on the other end and said, "No?"

Sean laughed and said, "I'm not doing that to her, man."

"Fine. We'll tell her you're coming out with us."

"You better tell her or I will beat the shit out of you."

Jay laughed, "I will tell her because I know you're serious about beating the shit out of me."

"I must shower before I head out. I'll reek like a restaurant kitchen if I don't so I'll meet you guys at like 10:45-11:00, is that okay?"

"Perfect. The fun rarely starts before at least 11, anyway."

Sean laughed and said, "Okay."

Emma and Manny were getting ready together in Emma's room when Emma asked, "So Sean's coming out tonight?"

Manny nodded, "Yep. Is that all right?"

"Sure. It's fine."

Manny raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh."

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, "Do I look okay?"

"Why do you care? It's just Sean."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Manny, shut up."

Manny laughed, "You look beautiful. Honestly."

Emma fixed her blouse and slipped on a pair of flats, "Ugh, why am I so nervous to see him again?"

"Because you haven't really seen him in a while, you have a history with him and despite everything you say, you still have feelings for him."

Emma put her head in her hands. "Oh God, I do."

Manny put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "And he probably still has feelings for you."

Emma looked at Manny in the mirror's reflection. "You think so?"

Manny nodded, "I saw how he looked at you the restaurant that night and how it pained him to ask you about Spinner."

"It did?"

"Yes, and I caught him sneaking looks at you from the kitchen all night."

Emma smiled, "He did?"

"Yes. He did."

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Good. I told Jay we'd meet him there." Manny walked over to Emma's bed and picked up her purse, "Sean's off at 10 so he'll meet us out."

Emma grabbed her own purse and nodded, "I may have to drink some wine so I'm not so uptight."

Manny smiled, "Not too much though, I don't want you drunk."

"Fine, mom."

Sean got home by 10:15 and hopped into the shower. He started getting nervous when he was getting ready. But he talked himself down as he fixed his hair.

"You'll be fine. It's just a night out with old friends." He shook his head at himself, "Yeah, just old friends." He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

He arrived at the bar at 10:55 and he couldn't open the door. He walked away from it and leaned against the front of the building. "Shit." He was panicking.

At 11, Jay looked towards the front entrance of the bar and shook his head, "Where the hell is he?"

Manny looked at the door then at Jay and shrugged, "Maybe he chickened out."

"Nah, Sean wasn't nervous about coming here."

"And how do you know that?"

Jay shrugged, "I just know."

"Maybe he got held up at work or something."

Meanwhile, Sean was still outside the bar, pacing and panicking. He wished he had turned down Jay's offer to go out, but he finally calmed himself down, took a deep breath and opened the door at 11:05.

Jay smiled and "There he is!"

Manny looked at Sean who waved at them.

Emma had gone to the bathroom.

"Hey."

Jay pulled Sean in for a hug, "Man, it is so good to see you." They pat each other on the back and pulled away.

"It's good to see you too." He leaned over and kissed Manny on the cheek, "Hi again."

"Hi, Sean."

Sean looked around, "Did Emma not come out?"

Manny smiled, "Don't worry. She's here. She just went to the ladies' room."

"Oh." Sean blushed at Manny. He couldn't believe he made his desire to see Emma so obvious.

Jay put his arm around Sean, "So you handsome devil, what are you drinking tonight?"

"Um, beer is fine."

"Any preference?"

"I will have whatever you're having."

"Cool." Jay got the bartender's attention and ordered Sean's beer.

Emma walked back from the bathroom and smiled at Sean. "Hi."

"Hey." Sean wasn't sure what to do, so he leaned forward and kissed Emma on the cheek. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too. Did you get held up at work?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah. Busy night."

Emma nodded but said nothing back. She just looked at him.

"Here's your beer, Seany."

"Thanks."

"Okay, grab your drinks."

Sean held onto his beer while Emma and Manny picked up their wine glasses.

"Let's toast to Sean making it back safe and being back home for good." Jay smiled at Sean, "I'm so glad you made it out tonight, man."

Sean smiled, "Thanks."

Jay yelled out, "Finally!"

Sean laughed, and they all took a sip of their drinks.

Emma couldn't help but look at Sean who noticed her staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Emma shook her head, "No. I just can't believe you're here."

"Ah, well, if it's any consolation, I can't believe I'm here either."

Emma smiled and Sean took a sip of his beer.

About a half an hour later, after Jay and Manny did most of the talking and Sean and Emma acted as if they were afraid to speak to each other, Manny said, "We'll be right back." She took Emma by the hand and dragged her towards the bathroom.

Jay looked at Sean and asked, "Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom in pairs?"

"It's so they can gossip about the guys they're with."

"Ah, right." Jay looked at Sean, "So."

"So?"

"Is it okay being out with Emma?"

"It's perfectly fine."

"Okay. Because I've noticed her looking at you a lot."

"It's because she hasn't seen me in a while. The novelty will wear off soon."

"Or maybe she wants you just as much as you want her."

"She's still married."

"Technicality."

Sean took a sip of his beer and looked towards the ladies' room door.

Meanwhile, in the ladies' room, Manny was gushing over how good Sean looked and Emma was shaking her head.

"Em, come on. You're feeling all hot and bothered, right?"

"Fine. Yes. He looks really, really good."

Manny smiled, "I love his hair. Perfect to grab onto when his head is between your legs."

"Manny!"

"And his cute ass in those jeans."

Emma laughed, "Okay, you already mentioned his cute ass at the restaurant. And what good does this do me? We can't do anything. I'm still technically married."

"Yes, you can. You're separated and you're getting a divorce."

Emma held her hands up and said, "We have to stop talking about this. They'll know we came in here just to talk about Sean."

Manny laughed, "Yes. Let's go back out there so you can just stare at him and not talk to him."

"I'll talk to him."

"Uh-huh."

"_Eventually_."

A later while, Emma and Sean were leaning against the bar hardly talking and Jay and Manny were missing.

Sean looked around and asked, "Did those two ditch us?"

Emma laughed, "I think so."

Sean cocked his head to the side, "Is this some sort of setup?"

"Knowing those two. Probably."

"But why? Aren't you happily married to Spinner?" Sean took a sip of his beer.

Emma looked down at the bar, "We're getting a divorce."

"That's odd. The night you came into the restaurant you made it seem like you two were still together and that everything was good."

"Yeah, I kind of panicked."

"Ah," Sean nodded and said, "Well, I'm sorry to hear it."

Emma scoffed and looked at him, "Are you actually sorry to hear it?"

"You want the truth?" Emma nodded. "I'm not sorry. Not at all." He turned to her, "In fact, I've been wondering since I found out why you married him in the first place?"

"It was foolish and impulsive and I really don't know what we were thinking."

"Marriage is till death do us part, right?"

Emma nodded, "I know. Again, we were foolish and impulsive."

"And what was everyone else thinking allowing you two to go ahead with this farce of a wedding and marriage?" Emma realized Sean was actually angry, and she said nothing else. He took a deep breath and said, "You know what?" He held up his hands, "It's none of my business and I didn't mean to be an asshole about it, I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head and said, "You don't have to be sorry, Sean."

He looked at her, "Sure I do. We were having a pleasant time, and we were finally getting the nerve to talk to each other," She smiled at him and he continued, "Then I turned into asshole man."

Emma asked, "Is asshole man a new superhero?"

Sean laughed, "Yes. Asshole man's superpower is that he's an asshole to the people he cares about the most."

Emma smiled and asked, "You care about me?"

"Yes, I care about you." He took a sip of his beer and said, "I have always cared about you and I probably always will." He looked past Emma and said, "Be right back." He set his beer on the bar and walked away.

Emma nodded and watched Sean walk toward the bathroom. She took a deep breath and smiled. While Sean was gone, she looked around the bar and finally found Jay and Manny who were making out in a corner. She shook her head and took a sip of her wine.

"Hey."

Emma turned around and some preppy guy with dark hair was standing there. "Yes?"

"Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?"

Emma held up her wine, "Already got one."

He looked around, "Are you here alone?"

"No." Emma added, "Just waiting for my boyfriend to come back."

"Uh-huh. Likely story."

Emma looked at him and said, "Excuse me?"

The guy looked around, "Where's this boyfriend of yours?"

"He's in the bathroom."

"Oh, well, maybe I can keep you company until your _boyfriend_ comes back."

Emma rolled her eyes when the guy turned his head and she looked towards the men's room. When Sean was heading back, she looked at him and mouthed, "Help me."

It puzzled Sean at first then he quickly realized what was happening. He walked over to Emma, put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He said, "Hey babe, I hope you didn't you miss me too much while I was gone."

"Yes, I did." Emma put one hand on his chest, the other around his waist, nuzzled his nose then kissed his cheek. The guy got the hint. After the guy walked away, Emma rested her forehead on Sean's shoulder, "Thank you."

Sean inhaled the scent of her hair and nearly lost himself in it. He quickly recovered and said, "Hey, anytime you need a pretend boyfriend, let me know."

Emma lifted her head and their faces were dangerously close. They looked at each other but didn't speak. She could feel his heart beating rapidly and she was hoping he'd kiss her.

Sean looked past her and said, "That really worked." He tilted his chin toward the front door of the bar.

She snapped out of her trance, turned and watched as the guy left the bar. She smiled then said, "Oh, I found Jay and Manny."

She tilted her head in their direction, Sean turned to look and laughed. "Well, it looks like they're having fun."

There were still making out.

Emma nodded, "Yeah."

Sean said, "It's been so long since I've done that I'm not even sure I'd remember what to do."

Emma cocked her head to the side, "Are you serious?"

Sean nodded, "I wouldn't joke about that, Em." He took another sip of his beer and finally let go of her waist.

"How long has it been since you kissed someone, Sean?"

"Let's say it's been a while."

"Well, I'm not just saying this okay?"

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Okay."

"You were always a fantastic kisser so I'm sure you'd be fine if you found someone to make out with again."

He smiled and said, "Good to know." Emma took a sip of her wine and he said, "So you really think I'm a good kisser, huh?"

Emma laughed and smacked his arm.

At the end of the night, Sean insisted on walking Emma home, "Thank you for walking me home, Sean."

"Manny and Jay looked like they were in a hurry to get home and have their fun so I kind of had no choice but to walk you home." He smiled, "It was my pleasure."

Emma smiled. "And thank you for rescuing me from that creep."

"You're welcome."

When they reached the front porch of her parents' house, Sean said, "I had a nice time tonight, Em."

She nodded and said, "So did I. When we actually started talking to each other."

Sean laughed. "Yeah." He suddenly got nervous and said, "Maybe we can get together again. You know and catch up properly?"

Emma smiled, "That would be nice."

"Great," He looked down at the ground then back up at her and said, "Well, goodnight."

Sean was about to leave when Emma said, "Wait!" Sean stopped and Emma said, "Shouldn't we exchange numbers?"

Sean blushed and took out his phone. "That would probably help." Emma grabbed her phone, and they exchanged numbers.

When they finished, Emma said, "Goodnight."

Sean smiled and said, "Goodnight, Emma."

Emma opened the front door and walked inside. She smiled as she closed the door and when the lock clicked, Sean stepped off the front porch.

Emma leaned her back against the door, closed her eyes and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon, Jay called Sean at work and Sean went on his break early so he could talk to him.

Jay asked, "So did you kiss her?"

"Jay, she's still technically married."

"So what? She's obviously still into you."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes. Anyone with two functioning eyes can see that Nelson is still gaga over you."

"I think she's still Mason for a few more months. And if she was so gaga over me, why did she marry Spinner?"

"Look, we were all out of sorts when it happened, okay?"

"You all keep saying that. Were you kidnapped and forced by gunpoint to go through with that fraud of a wedding or something?"

Jay laughed at his end of the phone. "It doesn't matter anymore. Once the divorce is finalized, you'll have your shot with Emma."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"So, do you want to hang out again tonight?"

"I was planning on staying home tonight. I have some reading I want to do."

"Reading? Cameron, what the hell? It's Saturday night. Come out with us!"

"Dude, I'm going to culinary school this fall. I need to read up on some techniques I will learn."

"It's June. The fall isn't until like October."

"September."

Jay rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. I still can't believe you're doing that instead of being a mechanic with me."

"I'm actually a good chef."

"Well, you were a great mechanic."

"I know but…" Sean didn't finish his sentence.

Jay asked, "But what?"

"I don't know. I like the idea of going to school and actually finishing this time."

"I see."

Sean said, "And who knows? Maybe I'll be a mechanic again at some point but for right now, I want to focus on cooking."

"Okay, Chef Boyardee."

Sean laughed, "Whatever, man."

"Well, if you change your mind, we'll be at Timmy's Tavern."

"Have fun."

"Yeah, have fun _reading_."

Sean rolled his eyes and ended the call.

* * *

Jay, Manny, and Emma were at Timmy's sitting in a booth. Jay and Manny were eating potato skins while Emma munched on some mozzarella sticks, Jay looked at Emma with an annoyed look on his face and said, "Sean's staying in tonight because he has some reading to do."

Emma smiled, "Good for him."

Jay scoffed, "Oh please, it's so lame."

"Jay, he wants to learn a new trade and I think that's great."

"You would, Greenpeace."

Emma rolled her eyes at Jay. She still hated that nickname, and he knew it. Her phone vibrated, and she took it out of her purse. It was a text from Sean. Emma said, "Um, I'll be right back. I have to call my mom."

Manny asked, "Is everything okay?"

"I will call and find out." Emma got up and walked to the back hallway of the tavern right outside the bathrooms. She smiled at Sean's message.

It said: "Is there any way you can make an excuse, leave and come to my place?"

Emma typed back: "I suppose so. Why?" She smiled and pressed 'send."

Sean saw Emma's message, panicked for a moment and said to himself, "Jesus, what I am doing? She's still technically married." He took a deep breath and typed back: "I thought we could talk more in a quiet place, not a crowded bar." He waited for Emma's response.

Emma looked at her phone and typed back: "Where do you live?" Sean sent Emma his address and she typed back,:"See you in about 15 minutes."

Sean typed back: "Okay." He put down his phone and started straightening up his place.

Emma walked back over to Manny and Jay. "I have to go home."

Manny asked, "What's wrong?"

"Jack is sick. My mom wants me to come home and help."

Manny looked at her and said, "Oh." She knew Emma was lying.

Jay said, "Okay, well good luck with that."

"Thanks. Sorry."

Emma walked out of the bar and Manny said, "She's going to see Sean."

"How do you know?"

"Because Jack's nearly 10 and there's no reason for her to go home, even if he was sick. I've also known her since kindergarten and I know when she's lying."

Jay looked at the door, "Those two are still hung up on each other."

"If Sean was here, there never would have been a wedding."

Jay said, "How much do you want to bet they sleep together tonight?"

Manny smiled.

* * *

Sean finished straightening up his apartment and waited by his door. He was anxious about Emma's impending arrival and as soon as his buzzer rang; he regretted his decision to invite her over. He wanted to see Emma, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hide his desire for her or control himself around her while they were alone. Sean took a deep breath, pressed the button to let her into the building and opened his door. He looked down the hall toward the elevator and waited for her to step out. When she did, he called out to her, "Emma, over here."

She looked at him and smiled. As Emma walked down the hall, her heartbeat sped up. Once she reached his door she said, "Hi."

"Hey, come on in."

Sean let Emma into his apartment and shut the door. She looked down at his feet which were bare and asked, "Should I take my shoes off?"

"Only if you want to."

"Okay." Emma looked around, "This is a nice place."

"Thanks." Sean asked, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have some water."

"You bet." Sean walked over to his kitchen which was open to the living room and said, "Please sit and make yourself comfortable."

"Okay, " Emma sat on Sean's couch and looked around, "When did you move in here?"

"A few weeks ago which is why I still have boxes everywhere."

Emma smiled. "Do you like it?"

Sean grabbed a jug out of the fridge and opened poured Emma's water into a pint glass, "So far, so good." Sean walked over and handed the water to Emma. He looked around and sat down next to Emma.

Emma took a sip of her water and asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I guess I still feel bad about last night and wanted to apologize."

"You already apologized, Sean."

"I know but I still felt awful about it and had trouble sleeping."

"You did?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that. You didn't deserve it."

"Well, I already forgave you last night so you don't have to worry about it."

Sean smiled, "Okay."

"So work is going well?"

Sean nodded, "Yeah. Before I texted you, I was reading up on some things." He leaned over, grabbed a book from his coffee table and showed it to Emma. "Stuff I'll be learning about in culinary school."

Emma took it from him and looked through it. "Sean, this is great."

"Thanks."

"I think it's wonderful that you're going to school in the fall."

"Yeah, well, I figured it would be nice to go to school and actually finish for a change." Emma nodded. "Anyway, what are you up to these days? I'm sorry I haven't asked sooner but our conversations haven't exactly been verbose."

Emma laughed and said, "It's fine. I'm working as an assistant in an environmental agency."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yep. I like it."

"That's great. What do you do there as an assistant?"

"I mainly help prepare presentations. They give me all the numbers and I put them together in Excel and PowerPoint but hopefully, one day, I'll be the one making those presentations in front of important people."

Sean smiled, "So you work downtown?"

Emma nodded, "Yep. The commute is a bit of pain from my parents' house but I'll get a lot of reading done."

"Do you still read those books about those snarky chicks in England who shop a lot?"

Emma laughed, "You mean chick lit books?"

"Yes."

She blushed, "Yes, I do."

Sean smiled.

Emma and Sean spent the next hour chatting, and they had a nice time together. It was a lot more relaxed than the previous night in the bar.

"I should probably go. I feel bad that I took away from your reading time."

"Em, I invited you here."

"I know but I still feel bad."

"And I can always read tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm off from work."

"Oh, well, that's good. But I should get going."

"Okay."

Emma stood up and stretched, "It's supposed to be nice out tomorrow. Maybe you can read and enjoy the weather."

"Maybe." Sean stood up and walked Emma to the door, "I had a nice time tonight."

Emma turned and said, "Me too. Thank you for inviting me."

Sean smiled, "You're welcome." They stood precariously close to each other in silence for a few moments. As they stared at each other, their breathing became faster. Sean finally broke the silence. "Em?"

"Yes?"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

Sean shook his head and looked down at his feet, "You should probably leave."

"Why?"

He looked up and said, "Because if you don't leave something will probably happen between us and I'm not sure if we're ready for that yet."

Emma asked, "Are you saying there may be a time when we are ready for that?"

Sean looked at her and said, "I hope so."

"Okay." Emma placed her hands on his chest, leaned forward, kissed his cheek, pulled away from him slowly, and turned toward the door. Sean opened it for her and she said, "Goodnight, Sean."

"Goodnight, Em."

Emma walked out and Sean watched her get into the elevator. As soon as she did, he closed his door, sighed in relief and said, "Shit. That was close."

* * *

The following morning, Emma woke up at 9:30 a.m. and checked her phone. She had two text messages from Manny sent 5 minutes apart.

"Are you still at Sean's?!"

"Call me as soon as you wake up."

Emma laughed and called Manny.

Manny didn't even say 'hi' she cut to the chase, "Did you sleep with him?"

"Manny, I'm still married."

"Who cares? You're getting a divorce."

"I know but no, I didn't sleep with him. We had a nice conversation, and I left his place before anything happened."

"So something almost happened?"

Emma took a deep breath, "I think so and if it had happened, I definitely would have ended up in bed with him."

"I honestly don't know how you resisted him."

"We resisted each other. He was just as confused as I was."

"Confused? You guys love each other and always have."

"I don't know about that. I don't actually know how he feels about me."

"I know how he feels about you, Em. I can _see_ how he feels about you. Why can't you see it?"

Emma said nothing.

Manny asked, "And how did he look?" Emma laughed. "Oh, come on, you know I had to ask."

"He looked effortlessly good. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt that hugged his biceps, slightly ripped jeans, bare feet, his hair was a little messy. It was kind of annoying that he looked so good. It shouldn't be legal."

"Jeez, Em, how did you not jump him as soon as you saw him?"

"My heart started beating so fast when I saw him waiting for me at his door."

"Butterflies?"

"Yes. I mean, it's Sean, and we've known each other for so long and we've been a couple more than once but it's different this time. Maybe it's because we're adults now and we've both changed because it's as if we're meeting each other for the first time." Emma became flustered and said, "It's hard to explain."

Manny smiled at her end of the phone and said, "Em, I get it." Manny continued, "So is his place nice?"

"It is. Lots of boxes though. He only moved in a few weeks ago."

"Where was he before then? It seems as if no one knew he was home."

"I think that was by design. He wasn't ready for people to know he was home. When he first got back, he was staying in a place the Army help set up for him. And the only person who knew he was home was Jimmy Brooks of all people."

"Really?"

"Sean saw Jimmy when he first started at the restaurant. He said Jimmy was great about everything and even offered to help him out."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Those two could never forge a friendship in high school."

"I know."

"So back to you and Sean. Are you two doing anything today?"

"He's off today but he said he will catch up on the reading he didn't do last night."

"He's serious about his culinary career, huh?"

Emma smiled, "Yes. I'm so proud of him."

"Well, I still think you guys should get together."

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"Em, Spinner was out with Jane last night and they looked very cozy."

Emma sat up, "Oh, really?"

"Yep. They came into Timmy's shortly after you left."

"I see."

"Spin's already moving on with the person he should have been with all along so maybe you should do the same thing."

* * *

Sean's phone buzzed, and he laughed when he saw that it was Jay.

"Yes?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Good morning to you too, Hogart."

"So did you?"

"No, and even if I had I wouldn't tell you, anyway."

"Aw man, you suck."

"Jay, she's still married."

"She's separated and has the hots for you. Come on, man."

Sean shook his head, "Look, it's not like I wasn't tempted."

"Did you kiss her at least?"

"No, because if we kissed it would have led to more than kissing and again, she's still married and I don't feel right doing it."

"You're both being ridiculous."

"Whatever." Sean asked, "Is that all you called about? I was heading out."

"Where are you going this early?"

"Target."

"Ooh, sounds exciting."

"Yeah, well, I still need stuff for my apartment."

"Speaking of your apartment, when am I getting an invitation?"

"When I'm done unpacking."

"Which will be?"

"Two years from now."

"Hilarious. _Dick_."

Sean laughed.

* * *

After taking a shower, Emma grabbed her phone and called Sean. Sean was just about to leave his apartment to run his errands when his phone rang. He looked and saw it was Emma.

He answered and said, "Hey, Em. Is everything okay?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah, everything is great."

"That's good. What's up?" He put the phone on speaker and placed it on his kitchen counter as he looked around for his keys.

"I know you wanted to catch up on reading today but I was wondering if maybe we could hang out again."

Sean smiled, "Emma, I would much rather hang out with you than read books all day."

Emma laughed, "That's nice of you to say."

Sean said, "I was just heading out because I needed to run some errands this morning."

"Sounds exciting."

"It's very exciting. I'm going to Target to buy a bathroom storage unit."

"You have that much stuff in your bathroom?"

Sean feigned being offended and said, "I'll have you know that it takes some effort to get my hair looking this nice." Emma laughed, and he said, "I shouldn't be too long so maybe we can meet for lunch or brunch?"

"Or I can meet you at Target and help you pick out some things for your place."

"Do you need to get ready?"

"I just got out of the shower." Sean shook his head to get the vision of Emma in naked in a shower out of his head. She continued, "I just have to get dressed and do my hair. Shouldn't take too long."

He recovered nicely and said, "How about this? I'll pick you up and we'll go to Target together."

"Perfect, I can be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

25 minutes later, Sean texted Emma to let her know he was right outside her house. Emma grabbed her purse and was about to walk out when her mom asked, "Where are you going?"

"I am going to Target."

"Target? What do you need there?"

"I don't need anything but Sean does."

Christine smiled, "Oh, I see."

"He moved into his place a few weeks ago and still has some things to buy. I figured I could help him."

"Okay, well, have fun!"

Emma opened the front door and walked out. She smiled when she saw Sean in his car looking a little nervous. "Hi."

He smiled back, and she got in. He looked over at her and said, "Hey."

Emma put on her seatbelt.

"Thanks for offering to do this with me. I'm sure it's not the morning you had in mind."

"Sean, it's fine. Really."

He nodded and looked her up and down, "You look nice."

Emma was wearing a fitted lavender t-shirt, light-wash jeans that hugged her curves, and pastel floral-printed flats.

Emma smiled, "Thanks."

Sean asked, "All set?"

Emma nodded, "Yep."

He looked away from her and checked to see if any cars were coming and pulled out of his parking spot. When he made it to the corner, he said, "I figure we can go to Target and then grab something to eat nearby."

"Sounds good to me."


	4. Chapter 4 - Rated M

**Author's note: Naughty stuff ahead...**

* * *

Emma walked down the aisle at Target and asked, "So what exactly are you looking for?"

Sean followed her with his cart, pointed at a storage unit with three drawers and wheels and said, "Something like this. I have a pedestal sink in my bathroom and hardly any storage but there is definitely enough room for something like this next to it."

Emma nodded, "I think this is great." She opened the drawers and said, "You can store just about everything in here."

Sean smiled, "Well, that was easy."

Emma eyed a similar unit right next to it that was a slightly darker finish and asked, "Or would you prefer this one?"

Sean looked at the second one then back at the first one and said, "I think this one is better. It goes with the hardware in my bathroom."

Emma asked, "Chrome?"

Sean nodded.

Emma looked down the aisle, "Would you want one of these too?" It was a shelving unit you could place over the toilet.

"Hmm, that might be overkill."

"And how about in the shower? Do you have enough room for your shampoo and soap?"

Sean smiled, "The tub ledge and the windowsill."

"Okay." Emma asked, "Did you want to get anything for your living room?"

Sean looked at her, "Do you think I need things for my living room?"

She cocked her head to the side and said, "Perhaps a throw and maybe some pillows."

"A throw?"

"Yeah, a blanket so you can cuddle up with someone and watch movies or something."

Sean smiled, "Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay." He placed the bathroom storage unit in his cart and Emma led the way toward the living room stuff. Sean knew nothing could happen between them. Not yet, anyway, but he was just so happy to be with Emma that even shopping in Target was making him smile.

Emma looked at some things and asked, "How's this?"

As soon as she turned to him, Sean wiped the smile off his face and nodded, "That's nice." He didn't want her to see what she was doing to him.

Emma held it out to him, "Feel it."

Sean touched it and sighed, "Wow, yeah, that's really nice."

"Is the color okay? Do you think it goes with your furniture?"

Sean scoffed, "Emma, I'm a guy. My apartment doesn't need to be pretty."

Emma laughed and put the blanket in the cart. "Now it's time for a pillow or two."

Sean laughed, "Okay, if you insist."

"I insist." Emma looked through some and held them up for Sean. It didn't take too long for him to pick out three he liked and she placed them in the cart.

"I'm glad you were here to help me because I wouldn't know what to pick out."

Emma joked and said, "If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have gotten the pillows or the blanket."

He smiled at her and said, "That's a good point."

"So how about we drop everything off at your place and then grab something to eat?"

Sean nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

When they arrived at Sean's apartment, he carried the storage unit into his bathroom and Emma put two pillows and the blanket on the couch. She put the third pillow on a chair. Sean walked out of his room right as Emma was adjusting the blanket. She turned and said, "Ta-da!" then smiled at him.

Sean looked at everything and said, "It looks nice in here."

Emma then flopped onto the couch and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, "See? This will be good for the couch."

"Oh yeah?" Sean walked over and sat on the other side of the couch.

She nodded and pulled the blanket out from under her. Then she moved closer to him, she draped it over both of them and smiled. "Feels nice, right?"

Sean nodded, "Yep. Very nice."

Emma slipped off her flats, pulled her feet up on the couch, underneath her rear end, cuddled up against Sean and said, "I think you made a good choice." Sean nodded but said nothing. She continued, "Maybe we should forget about going to lunch and just watch TV or something."

Sean said, "Oh?"

Emma nodded, draped her arm across his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "We could always watch a movie like we used to."

Sean began to squirm when she started tracing circles on his chest, "Um, Emma..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

She lifted her head and looked at him, "Why not?"

Sean looked at her and said, "Because something might happen and I still don't think we're ready for that."

"It's just watching TV, Sean."

"Emma." He took her hand off his chest, sat up then stood up, "We can watch a movie but I can't have you on me."

"Why not?"

He didn't look at her and scratched the back of his neck, "Because I'll want to kiss you." He looked at her and said, "And then I'll want to do more than kiss you and then who knows what else we'll end up doing and we can't do that." He shook his head, "Not yet. I don't feel right doing it."

"Sean, Spinner was out with Jane last night and I can almost guarantee they didn't have this same conversation."

Sean looked down at the floor disappointed and asked, "Are you doing this just to get back at him?"

"Of course not. Spinner and I are over."

Sean asked, "Are you sure?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, I'm sure." She took a deep breath and continued, "Sean, our relationship wasn't real. It was a rebound, for both of us but especially for him. We rushed into it and I regretted it right away. I only stayed with him because I didn't want to feel like a failure. But our hearts weren't in it. And besides, I could never love anyone else the way I love you."

Sean's heart skipped a beat, he looked at her, and he asked, "What did you say?"

Emma looked up at him, "You heard me."

Sean said, "I just want to make sure you said what I think you said because if you said what I think you said you just made my life."

Emma stood up and stepped up to Sean so they were face-to-face. "I said, I could never love Spinner or anyone else the way I love you." She caressed his face and smiled.

Sean looked at her and said, "We're making love today aren't we."

Emma leaned her forehead against his, smiled, and said, "I sure hope so."

Sean looked embarrassed and whispered, "Em, I'm a little nervous."

Emma asked, "Why are you nervous?"

"Um," He took a deep breath and said, "Because it's been a while for me."

Emma smiled, "I promise, I'll be gentle."

Sean laughed, "I'm not worried about _that_." He held her hands and looked down at the floor and said, "I'm just worried I won't—" He stopped himself.

She asked, "Are you afraid you won't satisfy me?" He nodded, "Sean, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

He looked up again, cupped her face in his hands and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, "You realize that there will be no turning back for us after this."

Emma nodded and said, "I know that."

"Should we move this into my room?"

Emma pulled away from him and grabbed his hand, "Lead the way."

Sean walked her into his room and over to his bed.

Emma looked around the room and said, "This is nice."

Sean smiled and said, "Thank you."

The room had light gray walls with a queen-sized bed and one night-table next to it, a dresser across from the bed on the same wall as the bedroom door, and a chair in the far corner of the room near a large window. It was neat but didn't look very lived in.

"Your bed is so neat."

Sean smiled, "They drill that into you in the Army and I guess you never lose it."

Emma smiled at him then waited for him to make the first move.

Sean kicked off his shoes and almost didn't know what to do. It had been so long since he'd been with someone; he felt like a virgin again. He stood there staring at Emma so she grabbed his t-shirt and said, "Arms up." Sean did what he was told, and she yanked it up over his head. Sean looked a little shocked and Emma said, "I hope you don't mind me being the aggressor."

Sean shook his head, "Not at all. It's pretty hot, to be honest."

"Oh, good." After she tossed his t-shirt onto the floor. Emma reached down to unbutton and unzip Sean's jeans. As Sean stood there, his breathing became more and more labored. Emma helped Sean pull down his jeans and take them off.

Once she finished undressing him, Sean smiled and said, "My turn."

Emma grinned at him and said, "Have at it."

He pulled Emma's t-shirt out of her jeans and pulled it up over her head. Next, he reached down and unbuckled her belt, pulled it out of the loops and threw it onto the growing pile of clothes on his floor. He then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pulled them down and stood back up. He licked his bottom lip, smiled and said, "God, you look amazing, Em."

"Thank you. So do you." She stepped out of her jeans and kicked them over to the clothes pile.

Emma stood in front of Sean in a matching bra and panties set which was purple, lacy, and left little to the imagination. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Were you hoping something would happen between us or do you always wear underwear this nice?"

Emma blushed, "I was hoping something would happen."

Sean tucked a lock of Emma's hair behind her ear and asked, "Why am I so nervous to be with you right now?"

"You shouldn't be." She rubbed his nose with hers, "Because if I remember correctly we were pretty good at this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I mean as good as an 18- and 19-year-old can be at this."

Sean laughed, "I don't mean it that way." He looked at her and said, "I just don't want to screw up this time, Em."

"Then don't."

Sean couldn't take it anymore and he finally kissed Emma the way he wanted to the first second he saw her in the restaurant. Five years is a long time to wait to be with someone but within seconds, all the nerves Sean felt leading up to this moment dropped away. Their kiss grew more intense the longer it lasted. Soon Sean and Emma became a tangled mess of arms, lips, and tongues. They held onto each other for dear life as they stood next to his bed exploring each other again. When Sean pulled away from the kiss and moved down to her neck, Emma smiled and said, "So far, this is even better than I remembered."

Sean pulled away smiling and kissed her on the mouth again. He pushed her bra straps down, pulled away from the kiss to kiss her collarbone and shoulders. He nibbled her neck and shoulder then reached behind her to unsnap her bra. Emma helped him take it off and he tossed it onto the pile of clothes on the floor. He looked at, smiled and said, "Lay down on the bed."

Emma did what she was told. She lied back on his bed and Sean climbed on top of her. He said, "I'm so glad you called me this morning."

Emma smiled and caressed his face, "I'm so glad you're home and safe."

Sean kissed Emma and leaned his forehead on hers, "I'm so glad you're here with me, Em." He looked down at her body and grinned, "God, you're so beautiful."

Emma bit her lip and Sean caressed her face. He moved his hand down her body and rediscovered every curve. Emma moved her body into his hand and Sean kissed her again. Soon, he pulled away, nipping at her chin, then moving down to her neck and collarbone, and replacing his hand with his mouth. Emma played with Sean's hair as he took his time exploring her body again. She moaned as he captured her breast in his mouth. As Sean took turns kissing Emma's breasts, his hand traveled down her belly and into her panties. Emma cried out as soon as two of Sean's fingers slipped inside her.

He continued to kiss her body as his fingers drove in and out of her. Emma was moving her hips and moaning with every move Sean's fingers made. When Sean felt her body stiffen, he pulled away and watched with pride as Emma's body reacted to her orgasm.

After that, Sean had to be inside her as soon as possible. He took off his boxer briefs, pulled her panties down, as fast as he could, tossed them onto the clothes pile on the floor and raised himself up so he was face-to-face with her. Then he remembered, "Shit."

Emma looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?

"I don't have condoms." He looked embarrassed and said, "I wasn't exactly expecting this to happen today."

Emma smiled, "I'm on the pill. It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded then opened her legs as wide as she could so Sean could position himself between them. "Yes, I'm sure."

Sean smiled then slowly guided himself inside Emma and she moaned. He didn't move at first. He just wanted to feel what it was like to be inside her again. Sean was so happy it was happening but also couldn't believe it was happening. It felt like a dream. He caressed her face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Emma smiled and said, "Better than okay. And you?"

He nodded and smiled. She kissed him and he started moving. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed onto his biceps as he moved. Every once in a while, they would break away from their kisses to moan and when they did, they'd rest their foreheads against each other. This wasn't just sex, Sean and Emma were making love to each other for the first time in five years. Sean's movements were slow and deliberate and he kept his body against Emma's as they moved together.

It took a little while but when Sean was finally close, Emma smiled and she told him to say her name. Emma wanted to hear him cry it out like she cried his name and did he ever. Sean's orgasm was so intense it sounded as if he was crying out in pain. When Sean finished, he collapsed on Emma and rested his head next to hers. She turned her head, kissed his earlobe, giggled and asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

Sean nodded and laughed, then lifted himself up and said, "Never better." He kissed her then slowly pulled out of her and flopped onto his back, "Wow, Em." Emma smiled and he said, "That was really fucking good."

She rolled over and kissed his chest, "It was."

Sean asked, "Was it as good for you? You're not just saying that?"

"I'm not just saying it."

"Because I haven't done this in a while and I was afraid I'd forget how to do it."

"Sean, you rocked my world."

He laughed, took a deep breath and put his hands on his head, "Jesus, I'm dizzy."

Emma smiled and looked at him, "I was afraid you hurt yourself for a second."

Sean asked, "When?"

"Your orgasm. It sounded like you were in pain."

Sean shook his head, "That was probably the best orgasm of my life."

"Really?"

"God, yes."

Emma rested her head on his chest and said, "I liked feeling it."

He looked down at her and smiled, "I liked feeling it too."

Emma asked, "So the best orgasm of your life, eh?"

"Oh yeah." Emma started rubbing his abs. "Em, what are you doing?"

"Me? Nothing."

Sean asked, "Are you trying to make me hard again?"

She licked a bead of sweat off his chest and said, "Maybe."

Sean laughed, "Just give me a few minutes to recuperate."

"Okay."

* * *

After their second lovemaking session, Emma sighed and said, "Mmm, that was nice."

Sean looked down at Emma who was resting her head on his chest again and asked, "Just nice?"

Emma laughed, "I meant that in a good way, Sean."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It was wonderful."

"That's better." Emma laughed, and he asked, "Are you hungry? We never got lunch."

"I'm hungry but not for food."

Sean raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh?"

She looked up at him, "I think we should spend the rest of the afternoon making up for lost time and then we can order something for dinner."

"I have no objections."

"Good." Emma climbed on top of Sean, straddled him and started tracing circles on his chest. "Because I just want to be naked all day with you."

Sean looked up at her and said, "Again, I have no objections."

Emma leaned down and kissed him. After a few moments, Sean rolled them over so he was on top again. Emma wrapped her legs around him and continued to kiss him hard.

He pulled away and smiled at her, "Ready for round three?"

Emma nodded and said, "Ding ding."

Within minutes they were making love again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you hungry now?"

Emma nodded and said, "Yes."

Sean sat up, "Would you want me to make something?"

"Only if you want to."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to, Em."

Emma sat up and kissed him, "Okay." Sean got up and looked for his underwear. Emma looked over and asked, "How come I never realized how cute your ass was?"

Sean laughed and looked back at his backside, "It's okay, I guess."

"It's better than okay. Manny couldn't stop raving about it."

Sean looked shocked, "What?"

Emma nodded. "Yep."

He shook his head, "Okay, that's weird."

"Not really. Manny was all about you and your biceps when you came back from Wasaga senior year."

"Was she? Really?"

"For about five minutes until she realized you still had feelings for me."

He smiled and opened one of his drawers. He grabbed a t-shirt and tossed it to Emma. "Here, wear this."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, "You can put these on too."

"Okay." Emma got off the bed and got dressed. She noticed something on Sean's left shoulder, "Is that a tattoo on your shoulder?"

Sean turned to her, "Yep."

Emma laughed and asked, "What is it?"

Sean shrugged, "It's just something I got before my tours in Afghanistan." He put on a t-shirt and smiled. "So do you like grilled cheese?"

"Yes, I do."

"Great." Sean walked out to his kitchen and Emma followed. "I will make us some fancy grilled cheese sandwiches."

Emma smiled, "Fancy grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Yes. The bread and cheese are fancy." He opened the fridge, "Oh and the butter."

"Fancy butter?"

Sean opened the fridge and started pulling out the ingredients. "Well, not that fancy. It's just some rosemary butter that I made." He took out another block of butter wrapped in plastic, "I also made honey butter. I usually use it for breakfast." He opened it, cut a piece and gave it to Emma, "Try this. It's good on pancakes, waffles, basically any bread product."

Emma took the butter and tasted it, "Oh my God, Sean, that's fantastic."

Sean winked and put the honey butter away. Emma sat at his counter and watched as Sean worked in the kitchen. After a few minutes, Sean turned around and noticed Emma watching him, "Enjoying yourself?"

Emma nodded, "I'm just happy right now."

"Me too."

Emma stood up and walked over to him, "Today's been wonderful."

Sean smiled, "It definitely turned out a lot different from what I expected when I woke up."

"What were you expecting?"

"I was expecting to go to Target, buying something for the bathroom, and putting it together. After that, I'd probably have watched the Jays game while looking at my books." He nuzzled her nose and smiled, "I definitely wasn't expecting to make love to you all afternoon."

Emma smiled and looked at the stove, "That smells great."

"It'll be a few more minutes."

Emma walked over to Sean's refrigerator, "What would you like to drink?"

"Can you grab a beer for me?"

"Yep." Emma grabbed two beers and placed them on his counter. "Are we going to sit here or on the couch?"

"We can go on the couch if you'd like."

"Okay," Emma walked over to the couch and sat down. She placed both bottles of beer on the coffee table and waited for Sean to finish the sandwiches.

When Sean finished, he walked over with the sandwiches and a few napkins. He handed Emma her plate, "Here you go," then sat down next to her.

"Thanks. This looks delicious."

He smiled and said, "I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"I'm sure it will."

Sean took a sip from his beer and waited for Emma to take a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you waiting for me to try it?"

"Maybe."

Emma smiled and picked up her sandwich. She took a bite and closed her eyes.

"Is it okay?"

Emma nodded and kept her eyes closed as she chewed.

Sean laughed, "It's that good?"

She nodded until she finished her first bite, "Oh my God, you need to make this for me all the time." Sean smiled and pursed his lips. Emma leaned forward and kissed him quickly. "I'm serious. This is the best grilled cheese I've ever had."

"Good. I'm glad."

* * *

An hour later, after they finished eating, Sean and Emma were cuddling on the couch.

"You can be my guinea pig when I'm trying new things in the kitchen."

"I would love that."

"Good."

Emma pouted, "I really wish this day didn't have to end."

Sean looked at his cable box. "It's only 4:30. We still have plenty of time to spend together."

"I know." She turned to him and said, "I just wish we could spend a week alone."

Sean jokingly widened his eyes, "A week? That's a lot of time alone."

Emma grinned and started tracing circles his chest, "We would have so much sex."

"Don't tease me, Em."

"I'm not teasing you." She started kissing his neck.

"Emma."

She pulled away and asked, "What?"

"Should we move this to my room?"

"I have no problem with making love on your couch, Sean."

Sean smiled, "We would christen it if we did." Emma laughed, and he continued, "But hey, we christened my bed so why not the couch too?"

Emma straddled him, "I think we should christen your whole damn apartment."

"If you insist."

Emma nodded, "Oh, I insist."

* * *

After christening the couch, Sean and Emma also christened Sean's rug on his bedroom floor. When they finished there, they went back into Sean's bed and made love again. By the time 9:30 p.m. rolled around, they had done it in nearly every spot in the apartment. They were hanging out on his bed. Emma was in a t-shirt and shorts while Sean was in a t-shirt and lounge pants.

"So are you off every Sunday?"

"Yeah, the restaurant isn't open on Sundays."

"That's good." Emma looked up at him, "So we can spend our Sundays together."

Sean smiled, "If you want to."

"I want to. We're making up for lost time, remember?" Sean nodded. "Unless you don't want to."

Sean scoffed, "Emma, this has been the best day I've had since coming back from Afghanistan and if there's a possibility of every single Sunday being like this, I am all for it."

Emma smiled, "I don't know if every one of them will be this good but we can definitely try."

"Weekdays will be tricky for me because I usually work later hours at the restaurant. I'm assuming you work 9-5?"

"8:30-5, actually."

Sean nodded, "Yeah, I'm usually at the restaurant from 11:00 a.m. until 10 p.m. sometimes later."

"You work that many hours?"

He nodded, "Sometimes. Not all the time."

"Maybe I should suggest your restaurant for work lunches. The bigwigs are always out for long lunches and schmoozing people."

Sean smiled, "Do you go on many work lunches?"

"Not yet, but if I suggest your place maybe they'll take me after they eat your amazing food."

"It's not just me making it but thanks."

She looked at him and said, "So I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Actually, I have a couple." Emma sat up and leaned up against Sean's headboard. "The first one is were you ever going to let anyone know that you were home?"

"I would have eventually."

"You must have been livid when you found out about me marrying Spinner."

Sean nodded. "I think devastated would be the better word, to be honest. It felt like you betrayed me which is ridiculous and I realize that now. I had no right to feel that way about it. You were living your life." Emma nodded. "I wasn't here, and we weren't anything anymore. You had moved on a long time ago."

Emma looked at him, "But I didn't, really. I mean if you were here, none of this would have ever happened."

"You mean if I didn't up and leave you all those years ago?"

Emma shook her head, "I didn't mean it like that."

Sean nodded, "I know you didn't. We've wasted a lot of time."

"We have."

"But it seems the universe gave us a," He counted on his fingers, "fourth chance to get things right?"

Emma laughed and leaned her forehead against his, "Something like that."

"So let's not waste this chance, okay?"

Emma quickly kissed him and sat back, "I'm not planning on it."

"And what's your second question?"

"What did you get tattooed on your shoulder?" Sean stayed silent. Emma smiled and said, "Oh come on. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"I was hoping you would."

"Why? Is it something bad?"

Sean shrugged, "No, not necessarily."

"So why are you hiding it from me?"

"I'm not hiding it."

"Then show it to me."

"Fine." Sean took off his shirt and turned his back toward her. "There. Are you happy now?"

Emma looked and couldn't believe it. She traced her fingers around the tattoo and said, "Sean..." It was a lowercase e and m in Celtic print. The tattoo was the size of a postage stamp on his left shoulder blade.

He took a deep breath and said, "A bunch of the guys were getting tattoos before we went to Afghanistan the first time and one of them dared me to get one. He even offered to pay for it so I figured, 'Why not?' and I got it."

"Did you think you would not make it home?"

Sean nodded. "Yep. I convinced myself that I would die over there so I got your initials on my back."

Emma kissed it and looked at it again.

Sean asked, "So you're not freaked out?"

"Not at all." She raised her head and put her chin on his shoulder, "I think it's sweet."

"When I got back and found you got married, I nearly covered it up."

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't do that."

Sean turned back toward her, "I'm glad it didn't freak you out."

She kissed him and smiled. "Sean I'm honored."

* * *

Sean drove Emma home and parked outside the Simpson residence.

"Thank you for driving me home."

"Well, it's not like I'd make you take a cab."

Emma smiled, "Today was wonderful."

Sean nodded, "It was."

"I hate that I won't see you until the weekend though."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Emma laughed, "You have to make a living Sean."

"Well, at least we have the weekend to look forward to. Hopefully, it will make the week go faster."

"From your lips to God's ears."

Sean smiled and leaned forward, "Did you say something about my lips?"

Emma giggled, and they started kissing. They made out for a few minutes until they heard a knock on the window that startled them. It was Archie.

Sean lowered the passenger side window and said, "Hello, sir."

"Hello, Sean." He looked at Emma, "I was just throwing out the trash."

Emma smiled and wiped her mouth, "Okay."

He looked at Sean and said, "It's good to see you back home safe."

"Thanks. I'm all done."

"I've heard. Good for you. You should come over for dinner one night. We can catch up."

Sean nodded and smiled, "Sure, that would be great."

"Good. Well, I'll leave you two alone."

Emma said, "See you inside."

Archie walked away and both Sean and Emma giggled.

"He won't ground you, will he?"

Emma giggled, "He might."

Sean smiled, "You'd better get inside."

"Okay," Emma kissed him quickly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Emma got out of the car and Sean watched her walk inside. She waved as she closed the front door.

"So. Sean?"

Emma turned around and smiled, "Yes."

"Is the ink even dry on your divorce?"

Christine said, "Archie, give her a break."

Emma walked into the living room and said, "Yeah, Archie. Spinner is already rekindling things with Jane. What's with the double standard?"

"I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"I've always had feelings for Sean."

"Even when you married Spinner?"

"He wasn't here and now he's back."

"And what if he leaves again? He has a habit of doing that, you know."

Emma crossed her arms and said, "Well, I'm an adult now so I could conceivably go wherever he goes."

"I'm just looking out for you, Em."

"And I appreciate it but I'll be fine, I promise. Spinner and I decided to file for divorce before I even knew Sean was back."

"Why did he take so long to let you know he was back?"

"I found him. He's a chef at a restaurant I went to with Manny two weeks ago."

"Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yep. He's saving up for culinary school."

"What happened to him being a mechanic?"

"He realized he really liked to cook and figured going to culinary school would be a way for him to go to school and finally finish."

Archie softened a bit and said, "Em, you know I like Sean."

She cocked her head to the side, "Really? You have a funny way of showing it."

Archie smiled, "I'm sorry."

"So are we done? I'm exhausted and I have to figure out what I'm wearing to work tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Good." Emma walked down the hall to the basement door and jogged down the stairs.

* * *

When Sean got back home, he smiled recalling his day with Emma in his apartment. He flopped back onto his bed, then said to himself, "Don't fuck this up, Cameron."

* * *

Emma was lying in her bed, in the dark and having trouble falling asleep so she called Sean.

Sean picked up his phone surprised to see who was calling, "Em?"

"Yeah, hi. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I was still up." He looked at his cable box, it said 12:42 a.m., "Why are you still awake?"

"I was having trouble falling asleep."

"Oh," He smiled and said, "And you thought talking to me would help?"

Emma laughed, "No!"

"Are you having trouble sleeping because you're thinking about all the incredible sex we had today?"

Emma smiled and said, "Perhaps."

Sean said, "Oh really?"

"We had a great day."

"We certainly did."

"I'm glad I walked into your restaurant that night."

"So am I." Sean laid back on his couch, "So did Archie give you the third degree when you got inside?"

"Yep."

"Sorry about that."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault."

"Well, I started the make-out session in my car." Emma laughed. "What did he say?"

"He was just making sure I knew what I was doing."

"Ah." Sean asked, "And what did you say?"

"I told him we both knew what we were doing, that we still had feelings for each other and that we're adults."

"All true."

"And that things won't be the same as they were when we were teenagers."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

Emma smiled. "That makes me happy."

"You make me happy."

"I know it's only been a couple of days but I'm glad we're getting to know each other again."

"Is that what we did today?"

Emma laughed, "In a way, yes."

"Em, we made love all over my apartment."

"I think we missed the kitchen."

"Well, we'll get it the next time."

Emma smiled, "I feel bad that you didn't get to put together your storage unit."

"I did it after I got back. Just finished it, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was easy."

"And how does it look?"

"Looks good. Thanks for coming out with me today."

"You're welcome. If you need more help decorating your place, let me know."

"Oh, I will."

They chatted for a little while until Emma finally started yawning.

Sean asked, "Am I that boring?"

He yawned and Emma giggled, "No. Your voice is very soothing and relaxing."

"Uh-huh."

Emma said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled, "For today."

"I should thank you too. As I said earlier it's been the best day I've had since I've been back."

"Well, I'm glad I had something to do with that." She continued, "So I'll talk to you this week?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Goodnight, Sean."

"Goodnight, Em."

Emma ended the call, placed her phone on her night table and snuggled into her blankets. She was asleep within moments.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning while Emma was sitting at her desk, working on a presentation, her office phone rang. She looked at the ID screen and smiled.

"This is Emma Nelson."

"Oh, hi Emma Nelson, this is Manny Santos. Your best friend."

Emma laughed, "What's up?"

"That should be my question to you."

Emma continued to work on the presentation, "Well, I can't really discuss it here because I'm at work."

"So I take it you guys had lots and lots of sex."

Emma lowered her voice, "Perhaps."

Manny asked, "And it was good?"

"Extraordinary."

Manny giggled on her end, "Really? Wow. And are you two together?"

"Not yet for obvious reasons."

"Oh right, that pesky marriage thing."

"Yes. That pesky thing."

Manny asked, "What are you up to today?"

"I am finishing up a presentation on the rapidly melting Antarctic ice shelf."

"Sounds exciting."

"It actually is." Emma saved her work and said, "But I can't really talk. I have to proofread this presentation. The meeting is in half an hour."

"Fine. Want to come to my place after work and order in?"

"Yes, I'd love that."

"Great, Jay's working late again. Another big client."

"Good for him."

"Yeah, so I'll see you later."

"Yep."

Emma sent the presentation to her boss James who looked it over. He sent her an IM through the office system.

"Very nice work, Emma. They will promote you in no time if you keep this up."

Emma smiled and whispered to herself, "Oh, I'll keep it up."

* * *

Manny opened her door and said, "Tell me everything!"

Emma laughed and said, "Manny, can I at least come in and sit down before the grilling starts?"

"Oh right, sorry." Manny let Emma into her apartment and they sat down on her couch. "Okay, now tell me _everything_! How did this all happen?"

"I went with him to Target because he needed some things. He moved into his apartment a few weeks ago and it's pretty sparse. Then we went back to his place and had sex basically everywhere."

Manny smiled, "You christened the apartment."

"Yes."

"And how was it?"

"I already told you it's a nice place."

Manny scowled, "Emma."

Emma giggled, "It was amazing. I wish we could go somewhere alone for a week and just have sex 24/7."

Manny smiled, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. It was actually pretty cute. He was afraid at first."

"Afraid to have sex with you?"

Emma nodded, "Because of what it would mean."

"Oh, I see. So he wasn't actually afraid of the act."

"Well, I'm not sure when he did it last. He didn't say exactly, but he said it was a while ago."

"But it was still good."

"Oh yeah, it didn't seem like it had been a while for him _at all_ and he was all about pleasing me first."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Sweet and hot." Manny laughed and Emma smiled. "And it was nice just being with him. There weren't any awkward silences. It was just relaxed and easy."

"That's good. So when are you getting together again?"

"I'm not sure. He works crazy hours at the restaurant but he's off every Sunday."

"I still can't believe he's becoming a chef."

"Oh, he made me the most incredible grilled cheese sandwich yesterday. Thick bread, fancy cheeses, and rosemary butter. So good. He said I can be his guinea pig when he's trying out new recipes."

"That's a fun perk."

"I know."

Manny looked at Emma and said, "You look thrilled. You haven't looked this way in a while."

"Oh?"

Manny nodded, "You were going through the motions with Spinner. So was he."

"Sean said he was furious when he found out about us." Manny nodded, "No, he said it devastated him."

"Oh wow."

Emma continued, "But then he said that he realized he had no right to be angry about it because he wasn't here and I was living my life."

Manny shrugged, "I don't know. I think he had a right to be angry and shocked about you and Spinner because it happened out of nowhere."

"That's what I said."

"But he's okay now, right?"

"Yep."

"Good." Manny stood up and grabbed her phone off the counter, "So what are we eating tonight?"

Emma looked at her and said, "Chinese?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Sean was on a break at the restaurant when he called Emma. Emma was still chatting with Manny and eating her food when her phone buzzed.

She smiled, "Ooh, it's him."

Manny smiled back and said, "You can go into my room for privacy."

"Thanks." She answered the call, "Hi."

"Hello, beautiful. Are you busy?"

Emma stood up and said, "I'm over at Manny's eating some Chinese food for dinner."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry," Emma closed Manny's door, "You're fine. So how is work today?"

"It's okay. Not too busy. How was work for you?"

"The big boss loved my presentation and said if I keep it up, they'll promote me in no time."

"That's great, Em."

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited. I'd love to go on trips with researchers."

"Trips?"

"Um, yeah, excursions to places like Antarctica to look at the glaciers."

"Wow, that would be incredible for you."

"Yeah. It would be but I'm nowhere near that happening yet."

"That's still pretty great." Sean cleared his throat, "Um, so it turns out I'll be out of work early tomorrow so I'll be home by 7."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Would you like to come over? I figured we could hang out."

"I would love to."

"Cool. We can order in."

"Okay."

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Go back to gossiping about me with Manny."

Emma laughed, "Were your ears ringing?"

"Maybe."

Emma laughed again, "You can call me later if you want to."

"Oh yeah? Do you need me to help you fall asleep again?"

"Perhaps."

Sean laughed and said, "Okay. I'll call you later. Tell Manny I said hi."

"I will."

Emma ended the call and walked back out into Manny's living room with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh boy look at you." Manny smiled and asked, "So how is your man?"

"He's fine. He invited me over for dinner tomorrow night. He's working early so he'll be home by 7."

"That's nice."

Emma sat back down and grabbed her food, "He says hi."

"Were his ears burning?"

"He actually said, "Go back to gossiping about me with Manny."

Manny laughed, "He knows us so well. I wonder if he talks to anyone about you."

"Knowing him? No. He wasn't the kind of guy who bragged about things like that."

"I'm sure Jay will try to get information out of him." Manny rolled her eyes, "Because I'm sure he brags about what we do."

"With the guys at the shop?"

Manny nodded, "Definitely."

Emma shook her head, "Some things never change." She looked at her food then back at Manny, "There's one more thing."

"About Sean?"

Emma nodded, "I noticed a small tattoo on his left shoulder but he didn't want to show it to me at first and I was too far away to read it. He actually hid it from me most of the day until I finally asked him about it."

"What is it?"

Emma smiled, "It's an e and an m in Celtic print."

Manny put her hands on her heart, "Oh my God, Emma. He loves you so much."

Emma nodded, "He said he nearly got it covered up when he heard that I married Spinner."

"So the tattoo didn't freak you out? Because I know how you get about stuff like that."

Emma shook her head, "No, It didn't freak me out at all. I thought it was the sweetest thing. And any doubts I may have had about us just went away."

Manny smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"I am too even though we're not technically together."

"Only a few more months!"

Emma sighed and said, "Thank goodness."

* * *

When Emma got home, she got ready for bed and waited for Sean's phone call. As soon as her phone started ringing, she climbed into bed.

"Hey."

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hi there."

"You're home?"

"Home and ready for bed."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

Sean asked, "What are you wearing?"

Emma smiled, "Sean, you're not trying to have phone sex with me, are you?"

Sean laughed, "No, I was genuinely asking."

"Just a tank top and panties."

Sean shifted in his seat, "Okay. That's pretty hot."

Emma giggled. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

Emma cleared her throat, "So tomorrow."

"Yes."

"You'll be home by 7?"

"Yes. I'll shower as soon as I get home so if you can get here around 7:15-7:30, that would be good."

"Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope. Just bring yourself."

"Okay."

"So just a tank top and panties, huh?"

"Sean Cameron!"

"Sorry but not really."

Emma laughed.

* * *

Emma spent most of the next day at work counting down the minutes until she could see Sean again. Sean did the same thing. One of his coworkers, Callie the waitress who served Emma and Manny that fateful first night in the restaurant, noticed Sean's peppiness and said something to him about it.

"Sean, I know we've only been working together for a short while but I've never seen you this happy and smiley."

Sean smiled, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. Is it a girl?"

Sean laughed, "Maybe."

"Figures. I usually get giddy when a new girl enters my life."

"Oh yeah?" Sean raised his eyebrow, "I didn't realize."

Callie nodded.

"Good to know we have that in common." Callie laughed and Sean said, "She came in with her friend a couple of weeks ago. It was the first time I had seen her in a long time."

"Oh! The ones you were talking to?"

He nodded, "The blonde."

Callie smiled and said, "She was pretty cute. But not as cute as the brunette she was with though."

"She's also straight."

"Boo." Sean laughed and Callie said, "So tell me more about this blonde girl who has you all giddy."

"Do you have three hours?"

"Oh really? It's that long a story?"

"Yes. I've loved her since we were 13."

"Well, that's totally adorable."

"We've separated a few times and this last time was for a while but we're working our way back together."

"Are you two getting together tonight?"

"Yeah, she's coming over to my place for dinner."

"And are you cooking for her?"

"No, we're ordering in. I can't cook at home after I cook here all day."

She nodded, "That's understandable. I think you should get her some flowers."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Nothing too crazy. Don't get her a dozen roses, that's overkill but maybe a small bouquet of tulips or something." She asked, "What's her favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Good, they have purple tulips. Get those."

"That's a good idea. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Callie was about to walk away when she said, "Let me know if you need any more girl advice, Sean."

Sean laughed and said, "I will."

* * *

When 7:15 arrived, Sean was just finishing up getting dressed and rushing around his apartment to make sure it wasn't too messy. Emma waited outside Sean's building for a few minutes because she didn't want to seem too eager to see him even though she was nearly jumping out of her skin.

She went in at 7:20 and Sean buzzed her up.

He opened the door to his apartment and waited for her.

Emma stepped out of the elevator and smiled as she walked toward him.

"Hi."

"Hello." Sean kissed her hello and let her in, "How was your day?"

Emma walked into his living room and Sean locked his door then pulled the bouquet out from behind his back. "I was going through the motions."

"Oh yeah?"

Emma turned around and smiled, "Those are beautiful."

Sean handed them to her, "Do you like the color?"

Emma nodded, "I love the color. Thank you." She smelled her tulips, kissed him and smiled.

"You're welcome." Sean motioned for her to sit on the couch, "So why were you going through the motions?"

She placed her flowers on the coffee table and sat down, "Because I couldn't wait to see you."

Sean smiled and joined her, "Well, one of my coworkers was wondering why I've been so happy the past couple of days."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded, "She asked me if it had anything to do with a girl."

"And what did you say?"

"I said you were _the_ girl and that I've loved you since we were 13."

Emma smiled, "Oh really? Even when you loved Ellie?"

Sean smiled, "You were always here." He pointed at his heart. Emma laughed and Sean pretended to take offense. "How dare you."

Emma leaned forward and kissed him. When she pulled away, she said, "I'm kidding. That's very sweet of you to say."

"I'm not just saying it. I do love you. You know that, right?"

Emma nodded, "And I love you."

"Actually no, it's more than that."

Emma asked, "More than love?"

"Well, I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. I love everything about you. I get butterflies when I see you. I can't wait to see you. I can't wait to talk to you. And being around you makes me happy."

Emma smiled, "Really?" Sean nodded. "I'm in love with you too. You're the only person I could ever say that about."

Sean kissed her, smiled then said, "Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way," Emma laughed and Sean asked, "What are we getting for dinner?"

"Should we just get pizza?"

"Double cheese?"

Emma nodded. "Perfect."

"Okay." Sean grabbed his phone. "It's like we're 14 again."

"Yeah. Should we make out for old time's sake?"

"After I order." Sean winked and Emma laughed.

* * *

Sean and Emma made out while waiting for the pizza to arrive. Emma pulled Sean's shirt off and threw it across the room while they were kissing so when Sean's buzzer went off they pulled away, breathless and disheveled and he had to find his shirt before he could answer the door.

Emma laughed, "I'll get your shirt. You get the buzzer."

Sean jogged over to the intercom and let the delivery person into the building.

Emma walked over with his shirt and he quickly put it on. Emma giggled and said, "Sean it's on backward!"

He quickly fixed himself, grabbed his wallet and waited for the guy to come to the door.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

She wiped his face, "You have lipstick all over you." Sean smiled as Emma fixed his face. "We don't need the delivery person knowing what we were doing."

Sean laughed then looked down the hall. When the guy stepped out of the elevator, Sean waved at him. Sean paid for the pizza and the guy gave him the box. "Thanks."

"Have a good night!"

Sean said under his breath, "Oh, we will."

Emma was in the kitchen grabbing plates for the pizza.

"You want to sit in the living room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Sean set the pizza box on the coffee table and Emma brought over the plates. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine."

"Great," Sean walked into the kitchen and poured two glasses of water.

Emma sat on the couch and waited for Sean to join her.

"Here you go." He handed her a glass of water and sat down next to her. "This smells pretty good."

Emma nodded, "It does."

"Take a slice. Ladies first."

Emma smiled and took a piece. "So, other than being happy about us, how was work?"

"Good. It was busy, so it flew by."

"That's always a good thing."

Sean nodded, "I really enjoy it."

"That's great, Sean."

"Yeah." Sean smiled and watched Emma eat her pizza.

Emma turned to him and asked, "Why are you looking at me that way?"

He shrugged and said, "I guess I still can't believe this is happening."

"You can't believe I'm eating pizza?"

He bumped his shoulder into Emma's and said, "Very funny."

"I can't believe it either. But I'm happy that it is."

* * *

After they finished their pizza, Sean and Emma were relaxing on his couch.

"Can I tell you something, Em?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Okay." He looked nervous and said, "Remember when I visited you before they shipped me off to Afghanistan?"

"Yes, I regret a lot from that weekend."

"You do?" Emma nodded and Sean asked, "Why?"

"Because I wasn't particularly kind to you." She placed her hand on his and continued, "You were probably terrified about being sent to Afghanistan and there I was all, 'I have a boyfriend, Sean!' I was selfish and I'm sorry."

He squeezed her hand and said, "Emma, it's okay."

"Damien ended up cheating on me during prom anyway."

"Wait, what? Really?"

Emma nodded, "With Liberty."

Sean was gobsmacked, "With Liberty?"

Emma laughed, "Yes. I wouldn't lie about that."

"Oh my God, forget what I was going to tell you, you must tell me this story."

Emma whined, "Ugh, do I have to? Why can't you tell me what you were going to tell me?"

"After this story. Come on."

"Okay fine," Emma told Sean the whole story about prom including Natasha Bedingfield's performance and Damien and Liberty's liaison.

"Wow, so I missed a lot, huh?"

"Yes."

Sean shook his head, "I still can't believe you dated Lakehurst guy."

Emma laughed then asked, "Okay, so what were you going to tell me?"

"So the reason I came to stay with you and your family that weekend…" Sean took a deep breath, "It wasn't just to say goodbye before getting shipped off to Afghanistan. I had come home to profess my love to you. Dumb, right?"

"You did?"

He nodded, "Yes, I wanted to try and win you back but you shot that down right away so I quickly recovered and said that we both had moved on."

"But you hadn't."

"Of course not, Em."

"Well, now I feel especially awful considering how Damien treated me."

"I mean, I'm not sure what would have changed because I still would have left to go to Afghanistan and you would have stayed here and gone to school."

"I know but I should have been nicer to you that weekend. I barely spent any time with you."

Sean shrugged and said, "I had a good talk with Archie that weekend. He told me he believed I would come home safe."

"And you did."

Sean nodded. "I did."

Emma rested her head on his chest, "I'm so sorry."

He kissed her hair and said, "Don't be sorry, Em. Really, it's fine. We're here now and that's all that matters." Emma nodded. "Seriously, look at me." She sat up and had tears in her eyes. "Emma, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"You must have been so terrified."

"I was."

"Then we took that awkward picture in my kitchen."

"Hold on." Sean got up and walked into his room. He opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table and took out the awkward picture of him and Emma. He walked back out, handed it to her and sat back down on the couch.

"You still have it?"

"Of course. I had it with me the whole time I was there."

Emma looked at the picture which was a little worse for wear then looked at him, "I can't believe it."

He nodded, "It was on me all the time. Inside my kevlar. I think you helped keep me alive." The tears spilled out of Emma's eyes and Sean held her face in his hands. "I love you."

She nodded, "I love you too."

"Should we move this to the bedroom?"

Emma nodded again, they both got up off the couch and walked hand-in-hand into Sean's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: More naughty stuff ahead...**

* * *

Sean and Emma were in his bed. Sean had his arms wrapped around Emma and Emma snuggled against him.

He started rubbing her arm, "I wish we could stay here forever."

Emma asked, "In your bed?"

Sean laughed, "Yes. In my bed and with you in my arms."

"I think your arms would tire after holding me a while."

"Fine, but I only want you in my bed for the rest of my life." He added, "You've been the only one in it anyway so…"

Emma sat up, "Wait, really?"

Sean nodded, "I wouldn't lie about that."

"Is that why you were so nervous the other night?"

Sean said, "Yes. I was afraid I'd forget how to do it."

Emma smiled, "Well, you definitely had nothing to worry about."

"I was also afraid I wouldn't be as good as the other guys you had been with."

"There have only been three others and you are a wonderful lover, Sean." She looked at him, "So women don't throw themselves at you?"

Sean laughed, "Not really."

"Okay, Sean, I don't know if you know this but you're a good-looking guy."

Sean scoffed, "Oh stop."

"I just can't believe it. I figured you would have left the Army and had some fun."

"I left the Army and found out you had married Spinner. I was too hurt and too angry to go out and have sex with strangers."

"I know but—Any other guy would have done that."

"You mean like fucking the pain away?" Emma nodded. "I wouldn't want to do that, anyway. The guys at the base tried to talk me into going to a hooker before we were shipping out but I wanted my last time to be with you. You know, just in case I didn't make it back alive."

"Now I feel terrible."

"Don't. I was never that guy."

"I know but are you sure you want me to be the only person you've ever been with?"

Sean held her hands and said, "Em, when I came back that weekend, I wanted to tell you I loved you and tell you that if I made it back alive, I'd want to marry you."

Emma's heart dropped, and she began to panic, "Oh my God, I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

Sean shook his head and said, "No. Not at all."

"No wonder you were so angry when you found out about me and Spinner. You should hate me."

"What? No. Emma, I told you I overreacted and that I shouldn't have expected anything from you because you were living your life and we weren't together anymore."

Emma got up, "Um, what time is it?"

Sean reached over and grabbed his phone, "10:00. Why?"

"I should probably get going." She began to gather her clothes.

This surprised Sean, "What? Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry I can't stay later. But I have to get to work early. I'm starting another presentation for Friday."

Sean got up and started getting dressed, "I understand." He didn't, really, but he didn't want to fight with Emma.

Emma got dressed quickly and walked into the living room to get her flowers. She avoided even looking at Sean because she was afraid she'd start bawling.

Sean walked out of his room and asked, "How are you getting home?"

Emma rushed by him to pick up her shoes and said, "I can grab a cab."

"Are you sure? Because I can drive you."

She shook her head and said, "Nah, I'm fine. You worked all day."

"Are you sure?" Sean rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Because you don't seem fine, Emma."

"I am." She looked around for her purse. "I promise."

"Your bag is over there." Sean pointed to his kitchen counter.

"Oh, thanks." Emma walked over to him and kissed him quickly, "And thanks again for these." She held up the flowers and walked to the front door. Sean opened it for her and she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Emma walked out of the apartment and Sean shook his head. Emma jogged to the elevator and bashed the button to make it arrive faster, even though that never works. By the time she got to the lobby of Sean's building, she was sobbing.

Sean was mad at himself for telling Emma all those things. He didn't know she'd react that way. If had known, he never would have said anything. He flopped onto his couch and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Emma arrived at her parents' house. She walked in through the back door, went straight down to her room and flopped face-first onto her bed. She started crying again and said, "I've ruined everything."

Her phone buzzed a few minutes later. She reached over to her purse, grabbed her phone and looked at it. She got a text from Sean, "I just wanted to make sure you made it home okay."

She typed back, "I just got in a few minutes ago."

Her phone buzzed again a few seconds later, "I didn't mean to upset you and I'm sorry."

She typed back, "No, I'm sorry." She pressed send then immediately sent another message, "I'm sorry for everything."

He typed back, "Are we okay?"

Emma cried as she typed back, "Yes. We're okay."

Sean sighed in relief when he saw Emma's message. He typed back, "I love you."

Emma called Sean, and he picked up right away.

"Em?"

She cried, "I'm so sorry, Sean."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do." She sniffled, "I shouldn't have left the way I did. I just panicked because I feel like I ruined everything."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you all that stuff. Maybe it was better left unsaid because we can't change the past."

"I know but—"

"No. I won't let you do that. Okay?" She didn't answer and Sean said, "Things happen for a reason and maybe this all happened in order for us to be together now. What matters is now, Em."

"Okay."

Sean grabbed his keys, "Meet me outside your house."

"What?"

He walked to his apartment door, "I'm coming over."

"Sean—"

"Em," He walked out into the hall and locked his door, "I need to see you and I can't wait until the weekend."

"Okay."

"I'll text you when I'm outside your house." Sean ended the call and pressed the button for the elevator. He didn't want the night to end with Emma leaving the way she did.

About 15 minutes later, Sean was outside Emma's house waiting for her. Emma opened the front door, stepped out onto the front porch, and closed the door behind her. "Hi."

"Come here." Emma walked over to him and he hugged her. "We're okay, I promise."

Emma nodded into Sean's shoulder and said, "Okay."

Sean pulled away from the hug and cupped Emma's face in his hands, "Are you feeling better now?"

She nodded, "I'm better now that you're here."

Sean kissed her softly, pulled away, and smiled. "Good. We had a nice night together and I couldn't let you leave like that, Em."

Emma nodded and smiled then said, "Meet me around back."

He looked at her puzzled and asked, "What?"

"Meet me," Emma kissed his nose and said, "Around back." She walked away from him and went back into the house. He heard her lock the front door, and he did what he was told. Emma sneaked him into the house through the back door. He whispered, "What are we doing?"

Emma put her fingers to her lips and opened the basement door. She whispered, "Just come with me." She held his hand and led him down to her room. Sean closed the door and followed Emma into the basement.

He asked, "Em, why are we down here?"

She turned around to face him and took off her shirt, "We're down here because we can't make love outside on the front porch."

Sean looked shocked, "What if your parents hear us?"

"They won't hear us." She walked up to him and kissed him softly, pulled away and said, "Not if we do it quietly."

Sean smiled, "I've never backed down from a challenge and I will not start now. Plus, I have practice being quiet." Emma looked at him. He cleared his throat, "When I had to take care of myself, I had to be silent."

Emma smiled. "Oh, I see." They undressed each other as quickly as possible and Emma lied back on her bed. She looked up at Sean and smiled. "Are you going to join me?"

Sean nodded, climbed onto the bed and leaned over her. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"I couldn't let you leave. Not after you drove all the way over here to make sure I was okay." She caressed his face, "And I needed to be with you at least one more time tonight."

Sean smiled and kissed his way down her body.

Emma reacted every time Sean's mouth reached a new destination. Emma whispered, "You're not being fair at all, Cameron."

When he settled between her legs, he looked up at her and grinned.

Emma looked down at him and whispered, "Payback's a bitch."

"You promise?"

She nodded and threw her head back as soon as his mouth touched her. And the more she reacted, the more Sean kept going. When Emma's body began to shake, Sean replaced his mouth with his fingers so he could watch as the orgasm washed over her. He slipped inside her while she was still coming down from her orgasm and she whimpered as he started moving.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Emma shook her head, "No." She started kissing him hard and wrapped her legs around his waist.

After a few moments, she pulled away from the kiss and held onto his biceps as he moved. Sean leaned his forehead on Emma's and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

A few hours later, Sean woke up with Emma in his arms and for the moment, he forgot where he was. When he realized he was still in Emma's room, he panicked at first. He gingerly got out of the bed without disturbing Emma then looked for his clothes in the dim room and fumbled around while getting dressed.

Emma stirred and realized Sean left her bed, "Sean?"

He whispered back, "I'm here."

"Where are you going?"

"It's almost 3 a.m. I gotta go home."

"Oh, okay."

She sat up, turned on her light, and Sean sat on her bed. He leaned over and kissed her, "This was amazing."

Emma smiled, "It really was."

"But I think I'd be more comfortable if we made love in my place from now on."

"I know but I couldn't let you leave tonight." Sean smiled, and she said, "I needed to be with you."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Within moments, Emma was undressing him and they ended up making love again.

* * *

"Em, I really need to go home."

She whined and held onto him, "I don't want you to go."

Sean laughed, "You have to go to work. And I have to get out of here before your parents wake up."

Emma groaned, "Ugh, I know."

"Believe me, I wish I could stay here with you all night and all day but I can't."

"Can we spend all night and day together Saturday night into Sunday?"

"Of course, we can."

"I can't wait." She kissed him and pulled away.

Sean got up out of the bed and gathered his clothes for a second time. "I'll be right back." He walked into Emma's bathroom and got dressed in there.

Emma got up out of her bed and put on a t-shirt and shorts.

When Sean walked out of the bathroom, Emma was picking up her clothes off the floor and placing them into her hamper. He said, "I feel bad that I kept you up when you have to go to work so early."

She said, "It wasn't your fault, it was my fault."

"I still feel bad." Emma smiled and was about to kiss him when Sean stopped her. "Em, if we kiss again, we will probably end up making love again."

"Would that be so bad?" Sean just looked at her. She pouted and said, "Fine."

"Just think about how much fun we will have in my apartment this weekend."

"I know."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps above them. Sean asked, "Who would be up this early?"

Emma shrugged.

Sean looked panicked, "Shit."

"I'll be right back."

Sean grabbed her arm and stopped her, "What? Why?"

Emma smiled, "Just stay here."

"Okay." Sean sat down on her bed and Emma walked up the stairs. Sean felt like he was 18 again and waiting for Snake to reprimand him.

Emma opened the basement door and Archie turned around. "Hey Em, what are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same." He opened the fridge and got some orange juice. "I figured I might as well get up for good." He looked at her, "I thought you might be sick or something."

"Why would you think that?"

"I came down here a couple of hours ago and heard noises coming from the basement."

"Um, no. I'm fine." Emma looked at the microwave. It was 5:45. "Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep."

He smiled at her, "Okay."

"See you later." Emma walked back down to her room and Sean was still sitting on her bed. "Dad's up for the day and he heard us but won't admit that's what he actually heard."

"Oh shit. I'm so dead, aren't I?"

Emma giggled, "You're fine."

Sean shook his head then asked, "Should I sneak out the window?"

"Just stay. You can sneak out when he goes into the shower."

Sean finally left Emma's at 6:30 a.m. He was so exhausted when he got back to his place that he passed out face first on his bed with his clothes and shoes still on.

* * *

Later that morning, Emma walked out of the basement, dressed for work, while Christine and Archie were sitting and having breakfast.

"Good morning, Em."

"Good morning, mom."

"Hey Em," Archie looked at her, "You know, I could have sworn I saw Sean outside the house very early this morning."

Emma froze at the fridge. "Maybe you were hallucinating. You didn't sleep well, remember?"

"Look, you're an adult and I can't really tell you what to do but I don't feel comfortable with you guys having sex in the house. Doesn't he have his own place?"

She turned around, "I'm sorry but I just can't control myself around him." Archie held up his hands and Christine giggled. "We won't do it again. And it was all me. I talked him into it. So please do not yell at him when he comes over for dinner."

"I wouldn't do that. And I'm not saying you can't ever. Again, you're an adult. But just _try_ not to for my sake?"

Emma laughed, "Fine. We'll try."

* * *

Sean was dead on his feet at work. Callie noticed and grinned at him. He asked her, "What's that look for?"

"Well, I'm assuming you had a good night?"

Sean laughed, "Maybe."

"I'll be back in like 10 minutes. Break time!"

"Okay."

Callie walked out of the kitchen and Sean's phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw it was a text from Emma.

"Hey, babe. I'm sleepwalking through work today and I'm assuming you are too."

Sean laughed and typed back, "There's not enough coffee in the world right now to help me stay awake."

Emma smiled and wrote back, "Well, be careful. You work with flames and sharp objects."

Sean shook his head and wrote, "I promise I'll be careful. I'll call you when I get home."

Emma typed back, "Okay."

Sean put his phone away and went back to work.

* * *

When Emma got home from work, she changed out of her work clothes, put on shorts and a t-shirt and got into her bed. She curled up in her bedding and fell asleep. Sean called her a few hours later. She woke up, picked up her phone and said, "Mmm hi."

"Were you asleep? Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's okay."

Sean smiled and asked, "Did you get into bed as soon as you got home from work?"

"Yes. I snuggled up against my blanket and could still smell you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. It was nice." She stretched then sat up hugging her blanket, "It isn't as good as you being here but it was close."

"I enjoyed waking up with you in my arms and can't wait to sleep with you again this weekend."

Emma smiled, "I enjoyed waking up in your arms."

"I still can't believe we did what we did with your parents upstairs."

"Yeah, about that."

Sean got worried, "Uh oh, what happened?"

"Archie saw you leaving this morning."

Sean grimaced and said, "Shit. Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Was he pissed?"

"No. More uncomfortable than pissed. He says I'm an adult and that I'm allowed to do what I want but that he'd prefer us to have sex in your apartment."

Sean laughed.

"And speaking of that, I have an idea for the weekend."

"Oh, yeah. What's your idea?"

"I think we should go food shopping for snacks and stuff and just spend a whole 24 hours together in your apartment."

Sean smiled, "So no ordering in?"

"I don't want to see another person for the whole 24 hours."

"I'm perfectly fine with that. I can even do some shopping after work on Saturday and make sure we have enough food until Monday morning, just in case."

Emma smiled and asked, "Are you saying I should bring a bag with my work clothes and makeup?"

"Maybe?"

"I can do that."

Sean smiled, "And if you'd like, I can even make you breakfast before work."

"I'd love."

"Good." Sean groaned, "Ugh, I hate that it's only Wednesday."

"I know, it feels like Saturday is five weeks away."

Sean suddenly got another idea and said, "Hey, maybe you can come by Friday night. You can hang out in my apartment while I work on Saturday afternoon. That way we can spend most of the weekend together."

"That sounds perfect because I want to spend as much time with you as possible. We have a lot of time to make up."

"Good. Now we're only two days away from seeing each other."

Emma pouted on her end and said, "That's still too long for me."


	8. Chapter 8 - Rated M

**Author's note: Explicit stuff ahead. Sorry, not sorry. **

* * *

"You're staying the whole weekend?"

Emma nodded.

Christine sat down on Emma's bed and asked, "So it's going well?"

"Yes."

"That's good."

"I know what you're going to say. It's too soon, you're not technically divorced. But Spinner is already reconnecting with Jane and we are both moving on with the people we probably should have been with all along." Emma sat down next to her mom, "Do you know what Sean told me the other night?"

Christine shook her head.

"When he came to see us before shipping off to Afghanistan, he was coming back to tell me he loved me and tell me he wanted to marry me if he made it back home alive."

"Wow." Emma nodded. "And how did that make you feel?"

"I felt horrible at first because I ruined everything and for what? A guy who cheated on me with my good friend during prom."

"Em, you didn't know what would happen."

"That's why Sean ended up coming here the other night. I freaked out and left his apartment and he wanted to make sure we were okay. He came over and then I invited him in. It was all me."

"It's fine. You are adults. I get it."

"He carried our picture with him when he was in Afghanistan. The one we took before he went overseas. He said he kept it in his kevlar and he thinks it kept him alive."

"Oh, Emma…" Emma nodded again and Christine hugged her. "He really loves you a lot."

"And I really love him. I think I always have deep down." Emma pulled away from the hug and looked at her mom. "He told me I'm the only person he's been with."

Christine put her hand on Emma's cheek, "Okay, that's adorable."

"He said his buddies at the base tried to talk him into going out and trying to get hookers before they were being shipped off but he said that he wanted his last time to be with me in case he didn't make it back alive."

"I never realized how sweet Sean could be."

Emma smiled, "He's always that sweet when we're alone."

"Well, after you two are out of the honeymoon phase, I would love for Sean to come over for dinner."

"Maybe next weekend." Emma quickly added, "But I won't promise anything."

Christine nodded and smiled, "I understand."

* * *

Sean had just gotten out of the shower when Emma texted him, "I'm five minutes away."

Sean texted back, "Perfect timing." Sean quickly dried off and got dressed. He waited for Emma to buzz into the building and when she did, he opened his door and waited for her to come out of the elevator. When she stepped out, he smiled at her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Hello." She walked up to him and kissed him, "I'm excited about this weekend."

"So am I," He let her into the apartment, closed and locked the door then followed her into the living room.

"I'll leave my stuff in your room."

Sean asked, "Okay, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm okay." Emma walked into Sean's room and left her bag next to his dresser.

Sean walked in and said, "If you need to hang anything up, you can." He opened the closet for her. He had some empty hangers in there for her.

She smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I'm just going to put my toiletries in your bathroom and I'll be right out."

Sean held out his hand, "Come with me."

Emma put her hand in his and said, "Okay."

He walked her into the bathroom and opened the top drawer of his storage unit. It was empty.

"You cleared this out for me?"

"I did."

"You're the sweetest. Thank you."

He kissed her and pulled away smiling, "Don't tell anyone."

"Too late."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Uh-oh. Who knows I'm actually a good guy?"

"My mom." Emma started putting her stuff in the drawer.

"Ah."

"She wants you to come by next weekend for dinner."

Sean smiled and said, "Dinner with the parents already?"

Emma laughed, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm joking. I want to. It would be nice to see your family again."

"Good." Emma closed the drawer and wrapped her arms around him, "How was your day?"

"It was good. Got complimented by some important guy in a suit."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he liked the way I cooked his steak. Said it was perfect."

Emma made a face, "Ew. Steak. But seriously, good for you!"

Sean laughed and asked, "So what would you like to do?"

"Hmm," Emma traced her finger on his chest, "I just want to be with you. I don't care what we do."

"Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"How about we put on a movie and make out for old time's sake?"

"Sounds good to me."

Sean and Emma didn't even bother with the movie. They made on the couch for a while until Sean pulled away and asked, "Wanna go inside?"

"We don't have to."

"Oh?"

"I'd be perfectly fine with making love on your couch."

Sean smiled, "Okay."

* * *

"Wow."

Emma kissed Sean's neck and nuzzled it with her nose, "Yeah."

"That was incredible."

"I know."

Sean leaned his head back and said, "My God. I'm dizzy again."

Emma giggled, "Sorry."

"Don't be."

"Aren't you glad we stayed on the couch?"

He laughed and said, "Yes." Emma sat up and was about to get off Sean's lap when he stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere?"

He held onto her hips, "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go again."

"Oh?"

He nodded then ran his hands up and down her back, "Yep. I like this position a lot."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. It's hot."

"I like it too."

"You enjoy being in control?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, and it feels fantastic."

Sean smiled, "It certainly does." She leaned down and kissed him. Within a few moments, he was hard again. "Well, look who's up again."

Emma giggled.

* * *

Sean and Emma were getting ready for bed when Sean noticed her staring at him, "What?"

Emma shook her head, "Nothing."

"You're staring at me."

"Can't I stare at you?"

Sean narrowed his eyes and looked at Emma in the bathroom mirror. "Yes. I guess."

Emma playfully slapped his arm, "Oh stop."

"You still can't believe we're here, right?" Emma nodded. "Me neither but I'm thrilled we are."

"Me too."

"And again, I'm sorry about the other day."

Emma shook her head, "I overreacted. And you're right, what counts is now and the fact that we're together now."

Sean smiled, "Yep."

Emma turned to him, "I'm so glad Manny talked me into going to your restaurant."

"So am I." Sean yawned, "Damn, you tired me out, woman."

"Sorry." Emma quickly kissed him, "But not really."

They walked into Sean's room together and got into bed. Sean opened his arms and Emma snuggled up against him and rested her head on his chest.

"Can we talk until we fall asleep?"

Sean smiled and said, "Sure." He began to stroke her hair while Emma traced circles on his stomach.

"So besides the guy who liked how you cooked his steak, how was work?"

"It was good. It went by quickly which was I was glad about because I really couldn't wait to see you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I'm glad you invited me over tonight."

"So am I. I like having you here."

Their talk lasted about 10 minutes. Emma was the first to nod off while Sean who was only about five minutes behind her, fell asleep while still stroking her hair.

* * *

Sean woke up before Emma the next morning. He was behind her spooning her and nuzzled his nose into her hair. When she stirred, he said, "Good morning."

She smiled and said, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"It was nice." He squeezed her and said, "I liked waking up with you in my arms."

Emma laughed and said, "I can feel how much you like it."

Sean laughed and kissed her shoulder, "Sorry. I can't control him in the morning."

She asked, "Do you need some relief?"

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Emma pressed herself against his erection and Sean groaned, "Emma."

"I want to." She guided Sean's hand into her panties and he started moving his hand. It didn't take long for Emma to come and as soon as she did, Sean pulled her panties down and threw them onto the floor. He quickly pulled down his pants and slowly entered her from behind. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him and he started to move.

Emma cried out on each thrust. The angle made her feel things she's never felt before. And the louder Emma moaned, the faster Sean wanted to move. After a few minutes, Sean could feel Emma getting close to another orgasm and he reached around and rubbed her as he thrust and she yelled out his name as she came. He pulled out and switched to missionary so he was on top of Emma who was still coming down from her orgasm and out of breath. He asked, "Everything okay?"

Emma nodded and smiled, "Mmm-hmm."

"You sure?"

"I think that was the best orgasm of my life." Sean smiled and kept moving. Emma held onto his biceps and looked up at him, "I wish you didn't have to go to work."

Sean groaned and said, "All night tonight." Emma reached down, grabbed his ass and opened her legs as wide as she could so Sean be as deep inside her as possible. "Oh my God, Em." He was close and a few minutes later when he came, he cried her name and collapsed on top of her. "Am I hurting you?"

Emma kissed his shoulder, "No, you're fine."

Sean picked himself up, pulled out and flopped onto his back, "That was amazing."

"It really was. Wow." She draped her arm and her leg across his body and kissed his chest. "I think I have a new favorite position." Sean laughed and Emma continued, "I'm serious. It felt so good."

"Maybe we can do it again tonight."

"Maybe? We're definitely doing it again tonight. You said all night."

Sean smiled and rubbed her arm, "That's right. I did."

"I cannot wait."

* * *

"So I'll be home by 8."

"Okay."

Sean handed Emma the keys to the apartment. "I don't expect you to stay here all day so if you want to hang out with Manny or something, feel free. Just make sure you're home by 8 if you go out somewhere, so you can let me in." Emma nodded, "Or invite her here and hang out. Whatever."

Emma smiled, "I may do some laundry because we kind of wrecked your sheets."

Sean kissed her then Emma said, "Have a good day at work, dear."

"I'll be counting the minutes until I can come home." Sean winked at her then walked out.

As soon as the door closed, Emma grabbed her phone to call Manny. Emma waited for Manny to pick up and when she did Emma said, "I need your help."

* * *

"You know what? Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

Manny rolled her eyes and said, "Don't chicken out now. This was _your_ idea, Em."

Emma and Manny were a lingerie store. Manny was sitting outside the dressing room while Emma was fiddling with the stuff Manny picked out for her.

Emma called out from the dressing room, "I know but now that I'm looking at myself..."

"Let me see!"

"Fine." Emma cracked the door open and asked, "What do you think?" She had her arms crossed to cover the sheerness of the bra she was wearing.

Manny looked in and smiled, "Wow. I think I made a good choice. Sean will come as soon as he sees you in that."

Emma laughed, "Well, I don't want _that_ to happen." She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror again, "Are you sure?"

"Em, your ass looks amazing and you have to get it."

Emma laughed then looked at her ass in the mirror. She smiled and said, "Okay. I'll get it."

"Yay!" Manny clapped her hands together. "So how was last night?"

"Last night was great. This morning was even better."

"Oh?"

Emma nodded and lowered her voice, "I'm pretty sure I had the best orgasm of my life this morning."

Manny grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Really? What did Sean do to you?"

"He was behind me."

Manny nodded, "Oh yes, that's a _great_ position. Something about that angle just makes you feel everything."

"I'd never really done that."

"Really?" Manny looked shocked.

Emma shrugged. "Most of my sexual experiences have been pretty vanilla, to be honest. Sean makes want to do things I've never done before."

"Like what?" Emma blushed. "Really?!"

"Maybe? I don't know." Emma shook her head, "Forget I said anything."

Manny smiled and lowered her voice, "You know, with the right person and with the right lube, it can be fantastic."

Emma's eyes widened, "You and Jay?" Manny nodded. "Oh my God."

"Hey don't knock it until you try it. Just make sure you're, um, open to it."

Emma shook her head, "No, really let's stop talking about it."

Manny nodded, "Fine. Then answer this for me."

"Okay?"

"How is Sean, um..?"

Emma asked, "What do you mean?"

"Sizewise."

"Oh!" Emma giggled, "He's perfect, really."

"So everything's great and he drives you crazy."

"Yes, and it seems like the sex gets better every time."

Manny sighed, "I love that part of a relationship. When you can't keep your hands off each other and you are open to new things."

"I'm so physically attracted to him. I just wish we could be naked all the time."

Manny smiled, "So he looked as good naked as I assumed he would?"

Emma laughed, "Yes. I love his holding onto his arms and shoulders."

"So it's just like senior year."

Emma shook her head, "Not quite. It's even better than senior year. The Army really whipped him into shape."

Manny giggled, "Okay, change out of that so you can buy it. Then we'll pick up candles and some bubble bath."

Emma closed the door to the dressing room and asked, "Bubble bath?"

"Yes. Your man deserves a bath after a long day of cooking and standing on his feet."

"You don't think it's overkill?"

"Definitely not."

"Are you sure?"

Manny smiled, "It'll be great, Em. I promise."

"Okay."

* * *

Emma was lying back and propped up on her elbows on Sean's bed waiting for him to come home. He had texted her and said he was five minutes away. She texted him back to let him know that she left the apartment door unlocked so he could just walk in. When she heard the door open, she took a deep breath.

Sean looked around and called her name, "Em?"

She called out to him, "In your room."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sean set down a few bags of groceries on the counter, placed his keys and phone next to them then walked towards his bedroom, "I just have to put this stuff away and I'll—" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Emma on his bed, "Wow."

Emma asked, "How was your day, dear?"

"It just got a lot better."

She smiled, "You like?"

Sean raised his eyebrow and licked his bottom lip, "Um, like is not the right word."

Emma was wearing a black, lace lingerie set complete with suspenders and matching thigh-high hose. She got up and walked over to him, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," He looked her up and down and grinned, "When did you get this?"

"This afternoon."

"Did Manny help you pick it out?" Emma nodded. "Remind me to thank her."

Emma giggled, "So it's not too much?"

Sean said, "God no. Honestly, I wouldn't mind coming home to this all the time." He smiled.

Emma wrapped her arms around him, "Oh really?"

Sean nodded and nuzzled his nose against hers, "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her and said, "I was actually finding it difficult to concentrate at work today."

"Oh?"

He nodded, "I kept thinking about this morning and how good it was."

Emma smiled, "Me too." She grabbed his hand, "I have another surprise for you."

"Another surprise? What did I do to deserve this?"

Emma nodded and walked him over to the bathroom. "Go in."

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Okay." He opened the door and smiled, "A bubble bath?"

Emma had a bubble bath set up for Sean with tea lights lit all over the bathroom. "I know you usually like to shower when you get home but I thought a bath would be nice."

"Thank you."

Emma smiled and began to undress Sean, "You've been on your feet all day and you deserve this."

Sean smiled as Emma took his clothes off. "Are you joining me?"

"Of course." She unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

"Do I get to undress you too?"

Emma smiled, "If you'd like to."

Sean looked her up and down, "You look so good right now. I don't want to take this off you yet."

"How about this? You get into the tub, clean yourself off and meet me back in the bedroom when you're done."

"Okay." Sean climbed into the tub and sighed, "This feels nice."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I won't be too long. I just need to get the stink of the kitchen off me."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Sean wasn't in the bath for that long. It was just enough to get the smell of the restaurant off him. When he dried off, he walked back into the bedroom with just his towel around his waist and smiled at Emma who was sitting on his bed.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." He looked her up and down again and said, "I really don't want to take that off you yet." Emma laughed, "Can you just walk around in it for a little while?"

She stood up and walked toward the bedroom door. "I suppose I can do that for you."

"Oh God, you look even better from behind." Emma giggled and Sean followed her into the living room. "Can you get that in every color available?"

Emma turned to him and smiled, "This stuff isn't cheap, you know."

"I will give you the money then."

"I'm glad you like it so much." She looked at the kitchen counter, "How about I put the groceries away?"

Sean smiled, "Okay."

Emma started putting the groceries away and Sean watched her.

"I never thought watching someone put groceries away could be so hot." Emma winked at him and continued to put the groceries away. "I really cannot get over how good you look right now."

When Emma finished, Sean looked at her, looked at the couch and then back to Emma. "What's that look for?" He motioned for her to come over to him. She stepped up to him and asked, "Yes?"

Sean started kissing her hard and pulled her up against his body. Emma moaned into his mouth as they kissed and when Sean pulled away he said, "I want you to ride me on the couch again." Emma nodded and pulled his towel off. She tossed it away, and they got into position on the couch. Sean was underneath Emma and she leaned down to kiss him. While they kissed Sean slipped his hand into Emma's panties and started rubbing her. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned. Sean dipped two fingers inside her and she started moving on his hand.

She cried out and grabbed onto his shoulders, "Oh my God!"

Sean smiled as Emma moved and said, "Say my name when you come."

Emma nodded and a few moments later, she shuddered and cried out his name. While she was still coming down from her orgasm, Sean moved her panties to the side and entered her. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders again.

Sean asked, "Does that feel okay?"

Emma nodded furiously and started moving again.

Sean held onto her hips as she moved and looked up at her. "God, this feels so good."

Emma smiled and kept moving. Within a few minutes, Emma was ready to come again and when she got close, Sean started moving with her which caused her to shake and yell. She fell on top of him, out of breath and rested her head on his left shoulder.

Sean smiled, "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and kissed him hard then started moving again. When she pulled away from the kiss, she said, "You still have to finish."

Sean nodded and held onto Emma's back as she moved.

She changed her rhythm a bit which made Sean cry out and grab her hips. She could feel his orgasm building up and when he finally came, he yelled out her name, and she kept moving until he finished. "Oh my God." He threw his head back and Emma smiled. Emma got off his lap and sat next to him on the couch. "That was so good."

"It was."

He lifted his head, turned to her and kissed her. He pulled away and said, "Lie back." Emma did what she was told and Sean licked her bottom lip. "I need to taste you." He kissed his way down her body, lifting her bralette up and exposing her breasts. He took turns licking and sucking on each nipple which made Emma writhe underneath him. He continued kissing his way down her body and when he got to her panties, he didn't take them off, instead, he teased her with his tongue over the mesh and lace. She looked down at him with a heady gaze and Sean smiled up at her. He pulled his mouth away, moved her panties to the side and inserted two fingers inside her. As he started moving them, he put his mouth over her clit which caused her to cry out.

"Oh my God! Sean!"

Sean was getting more and more turned on by Emma's reaction to what he did that he didn't want to stop. He made her orgasm a couple of times before he worked his way back up her body and slipped inside her again. Emma wrapped her legs around him and held onto his shoulders as he moved.

"I wish you could stay inside me forever."

Sean smiled and kissed her. He lasted a while this time and they even switched positions again. With Sean behind Emma driving his hips into her as they lie side-by-side on the couch. She cried out every time he moved, and it drove him crazy. He was so excited knowing that he was the one who gave her the best orgasm of her life. When he was close, he could feel she was close and said, "Let's come together."

Emma nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand and when they came, they cried out each other's name and were completely spent.

A few moments later, Sean could finally speak, "Wow."

Emma laughed, "Yeah."

"Holy shit." Sean kissed her neck and nibbled on her shoulder. "That was fucking incredible."

"Best sex of my life."

"Yeah?"

"Did you not hearing me screaming? I can't fake something like that."

Sean smiled, "How about we rest for a bit?"

Emma turned around, pressed her body against his and leaned her forehead against his, "Okay."

He kissed her softly and said, "I love you."

"I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Yep, they're still doing it. A lot. (They're reeeeally making up for lost time.)**

* * *

Emma and Sean were still on the couch when she woke up before Sean. She smiled as she watched him sleep and thought about how happy she was at that moment. A few weeks ago, she was still with Spinner in a marriage neither of them wanted to be a part of anymore and now she was looking at the love of her life as he slept. She began to caress his face for a few moments and he woke up grinning.

"Sorry I woke you but I couldn't help myself."

Sean smiled and kept his eyes closed. "It's okay."

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well. How long were we out?"

"Only about 45 minutes."

Sean opened his eyes, "Should we shower?"

Emma nodded, "I think we should, yes. We worked up quite a sweat."

Sean smiled, "So were you serious earlier?"

"About it being the best sex of my life?" He nodded, and she said, "Yes."

He smiled again.

Emma sat up and pulled her bralette back down over her breasts. "You really like this outfit."

"Yes." He looked at her and said, "It's literally my favorite thing ever. I want you to leave it here so I can sleep with it and smell you."

Emma laughed and said, "That's sweet and also a little creepy."

"Sorry." Sean sat up. "But I can't help it."

"Come on, lover boy. Let's shower."

"Okay."

Emma led Sean into the bathroom and he asked, "Can I take this off you now?" She nodded, and he smiled. He pulled the bralette up and Emma lifted her arms so he could take it off. He moved down to the suspenders and unclipped them from the thigh-high hose. He rolled down each thigh-high and took them off one by one. Emma watched as Sean stripped her. He stayed on his knees and pulled her panties down. When she stepped out of them, Sean smiled up at her. He stood up and kissed her while letting his hands roam everywhere. When he pulled away, he said, "I've changed my mind."

"No shower?"

He shook his head and smiled "Not yet."

She wrapped her arms around him and asked, "What would you like to do instead?"

"I want to lay you down on my bed, kiss you everywhere and make you come a few more times."

Emma nuzzled his nose, "I feel bad."

"About what?"

"I need to please you too."

"Em, making you feel good pleases me, believe me." She giggled. "Come on."

"Okay."

Sean walked her into his bedroom and told her to lie back. Sean climbed over her and smiled, "I'm so glad I don't have to work tomorrow."

"So am I."

* * *

A long while later, after a shower, Sean and Emma were back in his bed. Sean had his arms wrapped around Emma who was resting her head on his chest.

He said, "Tonight has been incredible."

Emma smiled and said, "It certainly has been."

Sean kissed Emma's hair. "Besides all the crazy sex we've been having, I'm just glad you're here with me right now."

Emma looked up at him, "I feel the same way."

"I didn't think I'd ever feel this happy, Em."

"Really?" She raised herself up so they were face-to-face.

Sean nodded, "Yeah. I figured I'd just be miserable for the rest of my life."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank goodness that's not the case."

Sean smiled then took a deep breath, "So, I have a kind of sticky question to ask you but I have to ask it."

"Okay, shoot."

"How long is this divorce of yours going to take?"

"I was told only two to three months."

That answer relieved Sean who smiled, "Oh, that's not long at all."

"Nope. I've heard of people dragging them out for years. Luckily we don't have property or income to divvy up. And we both want it to be over as soon as possible." Sean nodded. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do." Emma smiled. Sean continued, "But at the same time, I don't want to rush you into another marriage."

"You wouldn't be rushing me but I think optics-wise, we should probably wait a bit."

Sean agreed, "Yeah."

Emma stretched and yawned, "Sorry."

Sean smiled, "It's okay. I'm tired too."

Emma rested her head on his chest, "We will sleep well tonight."

"Yep. Very well." Sean started stroking her hair and stroked it until he fell asleep.

* * *

Sean woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and when he stood up, he turned and looked down at Emma who was asleep on her belly, hugging her pillow. The moonlight came in through Sean's window and bathed Emma's body in blue light. His sheets were down at her waist, exposing her back and one of her legs was bent and draped over the sheets. Sean was so happy at that moment, just watching Emma breathe as she slept with a slight smile on her face. He smiled at the sight of her.

As he walked back into his room from his trip to the bathroom, Emma stirred. "Sean?"

"I'm right here, babe."

She turned and looked at him, "Are you okay?"

He smiled, "Yep." He climbed back into bed. "Just needed to go to the bathroom."

"Oh," She rested her head on his chest, "Okay."

Sean smiled as Emma fell back to sleep within moments. He was up for a little while but he was fine with it. He rubbed her arm until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sean woke up before Emma and cooked breakfast. He didn't really eat after he got home from work the night before and he was ravenous. He assumed Emma would also be ravenous. He made pancakes, vegan sausage, and some potato hash. Sean ended up buying a bunch of vegetarian and vegan food for Emma when he went grocery shopping. He chuckled to himself thinking about how cooking for Emma all the time would probably turn him into a vegetarian after all these years.

As he cooked, Emma woke up and stretched. She wrapped Sean's sheets around her body and walked out of the bedroom. "Good morning."

"Hey there, beautiful."

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "This smells great."

"Good. I figured I'd make a big breakfast since we didn't really eat last night."

"Thank you. I'll go put some clothes on."

She walked toward the bedroom and Sean joked, "Not too many clothes, I hope."

Emma laughed and walked into his room. She grabbed one of his t-shirts, put on a pair of panties and walked back out. "How's this?"

Sean turned around, looked her up and down and smiled, "Perfect."

She leaned against the counter and watched him cook. "Last night was incredible."

"Yes, it was."

"It was one of the best nights of my life."

Sean turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded, "God, yes."

He laughed and went back to cooking. "Can you get two plates?"

"Yes." She opened his cabinet, grabbed two plates and said, "Last night was incredible, Sean. I've never felt closer to anyone in my life."

"Me either." He leaned forward and pursed his lips. She kissed him and pulled away smiling. Sean said, "This will be ready soon."

"Can't wait."

"I can't believe we didn't eat anything last night."

Emma shrugged and said, "Well, it depends on how you look at it."

"Emma…" She giggled and set down the plates. He looked at her and said, "I am enjoying this naughty side of you." He raised an eyebrow and added, "A lot."

"I can't help it. You bring it out of me." Sean began to plate the food and Emma watched him.

Sean asked, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Emma grinned and said, "Because I have never wanted you more than I do right now."

Sean laughed, "Watching me plate food is _that_ sexy to you."

"Yes, and I cannot wait to have my way with you after breakfast."

Sean winked at her and handed Emma her breakfast.

* * *

"Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome." Sean grabbed Emma's plate, walked over to the sink and said, "I'll do the dishes later."

Emma smiled, "I can do them. After all, you did all the cooking."

"If you insist."

"I insist."

"Okay." He walked back over to her and asked, "So, what would you like to do now?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Make out for a while?"

Sean laughed, "Do we have to wait 30 minutes to have kiss after eating?"

"I think that's swimming."

"Oh, right."

"How about we spend the day in bed?"

Sean grinned, "Lead the way."

Emma walked towards his room, took off the t-shirt she was wearing and tossed it at him. Sean laughed and followed her into the room holding the shirt. She stopped next to the bed, pulled her panties down and threw them at Sean like she was using a slingshot. He laughed again as he caught them just before they hit him in the face.

"You are killing me, woman." Emma smiled and Sean walked up to her, "You're so beautiful." She blushed and shook her head, "You are. I always knew you would be."

"Even with my horribly crimped hair and my braces?" Sean nodded. "You liar."

"I still liked you, didn't I?" Emma nodded. "And you still liked me even though I was an asshole."

"You weren't an asshole until you dumped me in ninth grade."

Sean laughed, "Good point."

Emma kissed him and said, "Come on. Let's have some fun."

"Okay."

"Lie back."

Sean smiled and did what he was told.

"I will take care of you."

"Oh, yeah?"

She crawled on top of him and smiled, "Mmm-hmmm." She kissed him then worked her way down his body. Licking a trail from his neck down to his belly button while letting her hair tickle him. His abs quivered when she passed his belly button and hit his happy trail. She smiled up at him when she noticed the bulge in his pants. She pulled down his pants and Sean lifted his body so she could take them off and throw them on the floor. "I will take very good care of you."

Sean smiled down at her and as soon as her mouth touched him, he groaned. The more Emma did her thing, the more worked up Sean got. "Oh my God, Emma." His voice strained as he cried out her name. When he was close, he let her know, and she looked up at him to let him know that she was ready to take it all which made Sean even crazier. "Em..." Emma kept her mouth on him as he came and when he finished, she traveled back up his body and started kissing him on the mouth. Sean was shocked at first but kissed her back. He rolled them over so he was on top and when he finally pulled away from the kiss, a few minutes later, he grinned down at her. "That was really fucking hot, Em."

"What can I say? You make me want to be really naughty."

He raised an eyebrow, "How naughty?"

"I want to do things with you I've never done with anyone before."

"So you've never done that before?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

"I'm intrigued. What other things do you want to do?"

Emma smiled and said, "_Everything_."

"Really?" She nodded. "Lucky me."

* * *

A while later, Sean and Emma were in his bathtub.

"This was a great idea, Em."

"Well, I bought all this bubble bath, and I didn't even get to use it last night."

Sean laughed, "I think I could get used to taking baths."

"They're nice, right?"

"Yes, but I'd only want to take them with you. I can't see myself fixing one for myself."

Emma smiled and closed her eyes.

Sean cleared his throat and said, "So, earlier…"

"Yes…"

"When you said you wanted to do everything with me…"

"Yes…"

Sean asked, "Did you mean _everything_?"

She kept her eyes closed and nodded.

That answer shocked Sean, "Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're _that_ attracted to me."

She opened her eyes and smiled, "Yes. I'm _that_ attracted to you."

"Maybe we'll ease into that."

Emma asked, "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Sean laughed and shook his head, "Are you hungry? Would you like some lunch after our bath?"

"Yes."

"You are very agreeable today."

Emma laughed.

He looked at his hands and said, "Okay, I'm pruning. I need to get out."

"I'll be out soon."

Sean got up and stepped out of the tub. After he dried himself off, he looked at Emma and asked, "Do you have any idea what you'd want for lunch?"

"Surprise me."

Sean smiled, "Okay." He walked into his room, put on a t-shirt and grabbed a pair of lounge pants. When he walked into the kitchen, Sean opened his fridge and looked at what he had. He decided on an easy lunch. Easy for him to make and easy for them to eat.

Emma got out of the bath 10 minutes later and found a robe in Sean's closet. She put it on and took her head out of the bun she had it in during their bath. She looked at herself in his mirrored closet door and smiled. She walked out of his room and asked, "Is it okay that I'm wearing this?"

Sean turned and smiled at the sight of her in his robe, "Em, you can wear whatever you want."

Emma walked over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, "Ooh, what is this?"

"Well, instead of a Caprese salad with just cheese and tomatoes, I put the Caprese into an avocado."

"What a clever idea."

"I have to confess, it's not mine. It was something I looked up when I was looking up vegetarian options for you."

"That's very sweet of you to do."

"It's my pleasure." He turned his face and kissed her nose, "Maybe you'll finally turn me into a vegetarian."

"Now that would be something." She asked, "Did you make the dressing?"

He shrugged, "Yeah. It's just a balsamic glaze. It's easy. It only takes a few minutes."

"You being a chef is the hottest thing." Sean scoffed, and she continued, "I'm serious. It's even hotter than you being a grease monkey."

Sean laughed and said, "Okay, go sit and calm yourself down."

Emma laughed, walked over and sat down on his couch.

Sean put everything together and walked over to Emma, "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Emma got comfortable on the couch and waited for Sean to join her. When he did, he leaned over and kissed her, "Enjoy."

"Thank you." She took a bite and nodded.

Sean smiled, "Good?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad"

"It's nice and refreshing." Sean smiled. "I appreciate you making vegetarian stuff for me."

"I found some a bunch of easy recipes to try for you."

Emma smiled, "Really?"

"Yes. I want to make you happy. Food makes people happy."

"That's true. Food and sex."

Sean laughed, "Yes."

Emma looked at him and said, "This has been a great weekend."

Sean nodded, "Yes, it has."

"Beyond the good food and the amazing sex, I just enjoy being with you."

Sean smiled and leaned forward, "Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded and leaned forward, "Oh yeah."

Sean quickly kissed her then fed her a cherry tomato.

"Mmm, thanks."

After they finished their lunch, Sean and Emma were sitting together on his couch with their feet up on the coffee table.

"This is nice."

Emma nodded, "It is."

"I wouldn't mind every Sunday being like this."

"Me either."

He looked at her and asked, "Are you naked under my robe?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Sean smiled, untied the belt and opened the robe, "I love you so much."

Emma laughed and sat up, "Because I enjoy being naked with you?"

He pushed the robe off her shoulders and said, "Among other things."

"Uh-huh," Emma tossed the robe onto the floor then pulled Sean's shirt up and over his head, "This poor couch."

Sean laughed, "I think we've done it on the couch more than in my bed." He took off his pants and threw them on top of the robe.

Emma laid back, "We'll go onto your bed next."

Sean hovered over her and smiled, "Okay." He kissed his way down her body then got on his knees on the floor. He pulled Emma closer to him and she spread her legs as far apart as possible.

"You enjoy doing that."

He looked up at her and said, "I enjoy making you feel good and I have to return the favor for earlier."

"I mean if you insist."

"Oh, I insist."

Emma smiled and then squealed as soon as Sean's tongue touched her. Her body reflexively pulled away from his face and he grabbed her hips and held onto her as he continued to return the favor. Sean returned the favor three times. When he finished, he kissed his way back up Emma's body and smiled at her. She was out of breath and laughed, "My God, you really like doing that."

Sean nodded, "I do. I'm also making up for lost time." He kissed her quickly and got up.

Emma asked, "Where are you going?"

He held out his hand and said, "We are going to my bed. There's more room."

Emma stood up and grabbed a hold of him, "Whoa! My legs are like rubber."

Sean scooped her up in his arms which made Emma yelp and hold on to his neck. They started kissing, and he walked them into his room and placed her down on his floor next to his bed. "I've always wanted to do that."

"What?"

"Carry you into a room. It always seemed like something that only happens in movies."

"That was pretty hot." Emma giggled, wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself up against him, "I love feeling your body against mine."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes. It makes me feel closer to you."

"So you like it when we're pressed together while we're making love?"

"Yes, I like that _a lot_."

Sean raised an eyebrow and Emma pulled away from him and climbed onto his bed. She laid back and waited for him to climb on top of her. When he did, he kissed her softly. "I think I like your idea of being alone for a week."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Maybe when everything is settled?"

He nodded again and kissed her a little harder this time.

Emma pulled away and smiled.

He looked at her and asked, "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I was just thinking about that night in the bar when I told you how good you were at kissing."

Sean smiled, "Did you want me to kiss you that night?"

"Yes." Emma kissed him, pulled away and said, "Badly."

He kissed her, pulled away and said, "I wanted to but didn't think it was right. Not then."

"Do you have a favorite kiss?"

Sean nuzzled her nose and said, "Hmmm. We've had a lot of fun kisses."

"We certainly have."

Sean thought about it and said, "In my car after I came back from Wasaga and we were dodging the police."

"Ah yes," Emma smiled, "When you nibbled on my bottom lip."

"Yeah, I couldn't help myself. I needed to kiss you right then, and I was so excited it was happening. It had been a long time."

"It was hot."

"You were hot. I couldn't believe how good you looked when I came back." Emma smiled then Sean said, "Wait, that sounds bad. I knew you'd be beautiful, but you really blossomed while I was in Wasaga."

"You looked good too. I loved your long hair."

Sean laughed, "Yeah, you should have seen how happy the Army guy was when he chopped it off."

Emma ran her fingers through his hair, "I like it at this length too. It's just long enough for me to grab onto when we're kissing and when while you're between my legs."

Sean raised an eyebrow, kissed her quickly on the mouth then kissed his way down her body.

Emma giggled and opened her legs for him. "Sean, you don't have to."

Sean looked up at her, "But I want to."

Emma grabbed his hair as soon as his mouth touched her.

* * *

Sean flopped onto his back next to Emma and said, "That was fun."

Emma nodded.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded again.

He raised himself on his elbow and looked at her, "Are you sure?"

She smiled, "I think I need a nap."

"I tired you out?"

Emma laughed. "Yes. Having that many orgasms in a row is tiring."

Sean leaned down and kissed her, "Okay, if you need to nap. That's fine. I'll just lie here with you."

"You're not tired?"

"Not really." He traced his finger along Emma's collarbone.

Emma looked at him and asked, "Your mouth isn't tired?" Sean shook his head. "I'm not complaining because it felt great, but you were down there a while."

"I could stay down there all afternoon." Emma laughed. "I'm serious."

"I know you are." Emma looked at him, "So it's okay if I nod off for a bit?"

"Of course it is." He yawned.

She smiled, "I thought you weren't tired."

He laughed, "I didn't think I was."

Emma turned onto her side and Sean spooned her. "Mmm, this is nice."

"It is." Sean kissed her shoulder, "I like sleeping with you and I like waking up with you."

"Yeah?"

"Emma, I want you to be the last person I see at night and the first person I see in the morning."

Emma turned around and pressed her forehead against his. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

He kissed her nose and said, "It's true."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Sean pulled his blanket up to their shoulders and closed his eyes. They were both asleep within minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: More of the same... **

* * *

Emma woke up before Sean and watched him as he slept. She caressed his face and noticed a scar above his left eye. She wondered how she didn't notice it until then. She kissed the spot and Sean stirred.

"Hi."

He smiled, "Hello."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay." He looked at her, "What were you doing?"

"Kissing your face."

"Oh, really?"

She nodded and ran her finger along the scar. "When did you get this?"

"Two years ago."

"In Afghanistan?"

He nodded but said nothing.

She kissed it again, then kissed his mouth and pulled away. "I really don't want this weekend to end."

"Me either." He traced his fingers up and down her arm, "In fact, I wouldn't mind doing this every weekend."

Emma smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "I enjoy having you here."

"You will get sick of me."

"I'll never get sick of you." He kissed her quickly and sat up, "I think we should shower and watch a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

Sean got out of bed and held out his hand for Emma.

"Thank you."

She stood up, and he kissed her hand. "You're welcome."

* * *

After the shower, Sean and Emma were on his couch watching a movie. Emma's head was in Sean's lap and he was stroking her hair.

"My mom wants you to come over for dinner next weekend."

"Oh yeah?"

"She wants to see you."

"And Archie?"

"He does too."

"Maybe by then, he'll forget about our sexcapades in your room?"

Emma laughed and said, "Maybe."

"I don't like when he's disappointed in me."

Emma sat up, "Sean, we're adults. It's not like we were 17 and having sex in my room."

Sean looked at her, "I know but he's always been like a father figure to me and I don't like it when he's mad at me."

Emma smiled, "I know." She grabbed his hand, "It'll be fine. I promise."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

Emma cuddled up against him, "I love you."

"I love you." Sean asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Are you done with the movie?"

Sean nodded, "I wasn't really paying attention. I was daydreaming."

"Oh yeah? What were you daydreaming about?"

"Us."

Emma smiled and asked, "What about us?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you."

Emma smiled, "Why not?"

"I don't want to freak you out."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Well, now I'm intrigued."

"I was just picturing you pregnant."

"Really?" Sean nodded. "How many kids do you want?"

"Three. Two girls and a boy."

Emma smiled, "Just one boy?"

Sean laughed, "I'm not sure this world is ready for more than one mini Sean Cameron."

"But you think it's ready for two more of me?"

"I would love that."

Emma kissed him then pulled away smiling, "I think a mini Sean would be adorable."

"Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded, "Yes. You were adorable. There was a reason you immediately caught my eye when you showed up in the Media Immersion class that day."

Sean smiled, "I never intimidated you even when you should have been intimidated by me."

"It's that whole good girl/bad boy thing."

"You were definitely a good girl."

"And you were definitely a bad boy."

"I did some awful things when I was in high school."

Emma nodded, "True, but you also did some amazing things."

"Like?"

"Saving my life?

"Oh, right, _that_."

Emma smiled, "You were so brave."

"I don't know if I'd call it brave. I could have gotten myself killed."

"But you didn't."

Sean looked at her and took a deep breath, "You know what I think about a lot?"

"What?"

"I think about how I've cheated death more than a few times and how J.T. didn't survive getting stabbed." Emma held his hand. He took a deep breath then said, "The scar above my eye is from a roadside bomb going off." Emma gasped and Sean continued, "I had just walked past it, I was maybe 100-150 feet from it, heard a click, turned around and it exploded."

"Oh my God."

Sean nodded, "It killed three of my buddies instantly. I saw another guy lose a leg. I broke my left arm and ankle from the impact of being thrown off my feet and onto the ground. I also got some shrapnel stuck in my face." He pointed at the scar, "The biggest piece flew in here. I'm lucky I didn't lose an eye. I also had a bad concussion, and I lost my hearing for a few hours." Emma had tears in her eyes. Sean said, "I was in the infirmary for a while."

Emma grabbed him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I get bad headaches from time-to-time and my left ankle has become a barometer." Emma pulled away and looked puzzled. "I can tell you when it will snow and it aches when it rains."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Sean scoffed, "Yeah, I thought going into the Army would make me the kind of man you could be proud of."

"You were that man with or without the Army, Sean."

Sean nodded, closed his eyes, and he cried into Emma's shoulder. Emma held onto him as his body shook. They stayed that way for a few minutes. When he pulled away, he apologized. "I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head and said, "Never apologize for that, Sean. Ever."

He looked at her with red eyes and said, "Thank you."

Emma grabbed his face and kissed him. When she pulled away, she asked, "Are you getting help?"

Sean nodded, "I'm seeing a therapist twice a month."

"That's good."

"Yeah. She's helped me a lot since I've been home. I don't think I'd be able to function without therapy, to be honest."

Emma caressed Sean's face and wiped the tears off his cheeks, "I'm not sure I've loved you more than I love you right now at this moment."

Sean smiled, "Oh yeah?"

She nodded, "I'm glad you opened up to me."

"So am I."

"Do you feel a little better having done that?" Sean nodded. "Good."

"You know what else would make me feel better?" Emma shook her head. He kissed her quickly, stood up and held out his hand. Emma stood up, grabbed his hand and Sean walked them into his room.

"No dinner?"

"Not yet." Emma smiled. "I just need to hold you for a while."

"I have no problem with that."

"Good." Sean climbed onto his bed, got comfortable and opened his arms.

"Oh, you mean actually holding me?"

"Yes, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's okay." Emma got onto the bed, cuddled against Sean and smiled, "I like it when you hold me."

Sean kissed her hair and squeezed her. They stayed like that for a little while. Finally, Sean broke the silence and said, "I was thinking about next weekend."

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to cook for your parents."

Emma looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, do you think they'd want to come here for dinner next Sunday?"

"I think they would love that."

"Okay. I'll make something vegetarian for them."

Emma smiled, "That would be wonderful. In fact…" Emma got up and walked out of Sean's room.

"Hello?" He laughed, "Where are you going?"

Emma grabbed her purse and took out her phone. "Just getting my phone." She climbed back into bed with Sean and dialed her parents' number. "You will ask my parents over for dinner."

"Oh, okay."

Christine answered, "Hey Em, is everything okay?"

"Yes, mom everything is great. I have Sean here with me."

"Hi, Christine."

"Sean! It's so good to hear your voice."

"Thanks. Um, I was wondering if you and Mr. Simpson would like to come to my place next weekend. Next Sunday evening. I would like to cook dinner for you."

"Yes! We would love that."

"I figure I owe you a lot of dinners so I might as well start now."

Christine laughed, "You don't really owe us anything, Sean."

"Yes, I do. You both helped me out a lot when I was younger."

"Well, okay, if you insist."

"I insist. It would be an honor to cook for you."

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to it, Sean." Christine asked, "Em, are you coming home tonight?"

"Um, no, I'll be home after work tomorrow."

"Okay, well have fun."

"We will."

Christine laughed, "Bye Sean."

"Bye Christine."

"Bye, mom."

"Bye."

Emma ended the call and smiled at Sean. "She's really excited. I can tell."

Sean laughed, "Now I'll be stressed out all week."

"Please don't stress yourself out about it. You know my parents love you."

"I know."

"And I love that you want to cook for them."

"I like to cook and they cooked a lot for me when I was younger so this is the least I can do."

Emma kissed him and put her phone on his side table. "So, do you want to hold me again?"

Sean nodded and smiled.

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed, Emma said, "I feel bad that you're waking up so early just to cook me breakfast."

"I want to do it." He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Plus I can go back to sleep for a couple of hours after you leave for work."

Emma whined. "I don't want to go to work tomorrow. I want to stay here with you."

"Hey, I'd much rather stay here with you all day than go to work but I need to make money so I can go to school and really learn how to cook."

"Do you think you'd want to open your own restaurant, eventually?"

"Wouldn't that be something? Me opening my own restaurant."

"I think you could do it."

Sean smiled, "Let me graduate culinary school first."

"You will. I believe in you."

Sean said, "Thank you. That means a lot."

Emma pursed her lips and Sean kissed her. When she pulled away, she said, "I love you."

"I love you."

"See you inside."

Sean smiled, "Okay." When Emma left the bathroom, Sean opened his medicine cabinet. He took out a bottle of medicine, opened it, poured two yellow pills into his palm and swallowed them. He took a deep breath and walked into his room when he finished.

Emma was in bed under the covers waiting for Sean to join her.

"So," He climbed in and joined her, "Do you have any idea what you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

Emma cuddled up against him, "Surprise me."

"Okay." He reached for his lamp and shut it off. He opened his arms and Emma rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, Sean."

* * *

The next morning, Sean woke up at 6:45 and started cooking breakfast for Emma. She woke up at 7 and walked out of his bedroom.

She said, "Good morning."

Sean asked, "Did I wake you?"

She walked up to him and said, "Your food did."

Sean smiled and kissed her softly, "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I didn't really want to wake up. I was having a great dream."

"Oh, yeah?"

Emma nodded, "Yes."

"Care to share?"

"It was you and me, together with a baby."

"Really? Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

Sean smiled. "That sounds like a nice dream."

"It was. It's probably because of our conversation last night.

Sean smiled and motioned toward the coffeemaker, "I made some coffee for you."

"Thanks. I need it."

"Oh?"

Emma grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee, "We had an exhausting weekend."

Sean laughed, "Sorry but not really."

"I loved it. I'm not complaining. I'm just saying today will be rough."

"I'm glad I don't have to get to work until 11." He plated Emma's omelet. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She sat at his kitchen counter.

Sean plated his own food and sat next to Emma, "Enjoy."

"I will." Emma took a bite and smiled.

Sean asked, "Good?"

She nodded and swallowed, "Is that feta in there?"

"Yes."

"That's fantastic."

"Good."

* * *

Sean and Emma ate breakfast and Emma went into the bedroom to get her outfit ready. Sean followed her into the room and sat on his bed.

"I'm going to hop into the shower quickly."

"Take as long as you like."

"I can't. I'll be late for work."

Sean asked, "Should I have gotten you up earlier?"

"No! I don't expect you to do that for me. It's fine. I'm never late." She walked into the bathroom and asked, "Do you have Q-Tips?"

"Yep. They're in the medicine cabinet."

"Great. Thanks." Emma closed the bathroom door, opened the medicine cabinet and found the q-tips. Then she noticed Sean's pills. She looked away at first because she felt like she was invading his privacy but her curiosity got the best of her. She turned the bottle so she could read the label. It said, 'Klonopin.'

"Hey Em."

She closed the medicine cabinet and opened the door, "Yes?"

"Can I pee quick?"

She laughed. "Of course."

"Thanks."

She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her makeup bag.

"I'm done." Sean washed his hands and dried them off, "Enjoy your shower."

Emma smiled, "I will."

Sean walked out, Emma closed the door, and she turned on the shower.

* * *

Sean was looking through one of his cooking books while Emma was getting ready in his bedroom.

"So, how do I look?"

Sean looked over at Emma who was wearing a dark pink button-down blouse with light pink dress pants. "Beautiful, as usual."

"Thank you."

Sean stood up and watched as she slipped on her shoes. "I'm glad you stayed for the whole weekend."

"Me too. I had a wonderful time."

Sean smiled.

Emma gathered her stuff and said, "I really need to go. I don't want to be too late."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No! You definitely don't have to do that. You should go back to sleep."

"I don't know if I can."

Emma smiled. "How late are you working tonight?"

"Until 10. It will be a long day."

"Well, now I feel awful that you woke up so early for me."

"Don't. It was my pleasure." Sean walked Emma to the front door of the apartment, "Are you sure you have everything?"

"It's okay if I don't. I can always come over and pick things up."

"True." Sean leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Have a good day."

"You too." Emma was about to walk out then stopped herself. "Oh, I left you a present in the bathroom." Sean raised an eyebrow, and she smiled, "Enjoy your morning."

Sean watched Emma walk down the hall and didn't close his door until she stepped into the elevator. He locked his door and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the light and smiled. Emma left her lingerie for him. "Hoo boy." He picked it up and smiled.

* * *

Sean texted Emma when he got to work, "Thanks for the present."

Emma's phone buzzed while she was in the middle of writing a report for her boss. She smiled when she saw Sean's message and sent him back a wink emoji.

Sean wrote back, "I hope your day is going okay. I'll call you later."

Emma wrote back, "Okay. (Sorry busy) Love you."

Sean smiled and wrote back, "Love you too." He put his phone away and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

When Emma walked into her house, Archie and Christine were on the couch watching TV.

"Hello stranger," Christine smiled at her.

"Hi." Emma fell into the chair next to the couch.

"Tired?"

"Very. Work was so busy. Way too busy for a Monday."

Archie asked, "And how was your weekend?"

"It was amazing." Emma looked at them, "I'm so happy he's home and he's safe. A roadside bomb could have killed him."

Christine gasped.

Archie asked, "Is he getting help?"

"Yep. Therapy every two weeks and I saw a bottle of Klonopin in his medicine cabinet."

"He didn't tell you about the meds?"

Emma shook her head, "Not yet, and I didn't tell him I saw the pills. He told me about the roadside bomb. He has a scar above his eye, the force of it knocked him off his feet and he broke his left arm and left ankle. He lost his hearing for a few hours and even worse, he saw three of his friends die and one lose a leg."

Archie shook his head, "My God."

Christine covered her mouth in shock.

Emma nodded, "He started crying after he told me everything."

Christine said, "Poor Sean."

Archie added, "I can't imagine what it was like for him over there."

Emma looked at her parents and said, "I didn't think I could love him more than I already do but revealing that must have been so hard for him."

Archie nodded. "He was terrified before he shipped out but I told him he'd make it back."

Emma smiled, "So he's a little nervous about cooking for you this weekend."

Archie waved his hand, "He has nothing to worry about. We will be happy with whatever he makes for us."

"He woke up early to cook breakfast for me. He didn't have to be at work until 11 and he woke up before 7 to cook me an omelet."

Christine smiled, "That's sweet of him."

"I know."

Archie stood up and said, "Speaking of food, what would you like for dinner?"

Emma shrugged, "Anything." She stood up, "I need to change out of these clothes. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Emma went down to her room, got undressed and laid back on her bed. She grabbed her phone and texted Sean.

"Sorry I was so busy at work and couldn't really text you. I just want to say that I had a great time this weekend and that I love you so much."

Sean's phone buzzed in his pocket but he was in the middle of cooking a dish. Fifteen minutes later he was on a break and he called Emma.

Emma smiled and answered her phone, "Hi."

"Hello. Sorry I couldn't text you back earlier. I was in the middle of an order. But I'm on my break now."

"It's okay. I figured as much."

"So work was busy?"

"Yes, a good busy and it made the day go faster but I am so tired. I might pass out soon."

"Poor baby."

Emma laughed, "Oh I know, poor me."

"I'll probably be passing out as soon as I get home too."

"How's work for you?"

"Good. Going by fast."

"And did you sleep after I left?"

"I did not sleep. No."

Emma smiled, "Did you like your present?"

"I loved my present."

"Good."

"Although I'm sad you won't be in my bed with me for a few days."

"I know but just think of how fun the weekend will be."

Sean smiled, "Are we doing the same thing we did this past weekend?"

"If you're up for it."

"Oh, I'll be up for it, believe me."

Emma giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

**More naughty stuff towards the end of the chapter. **

* * *

Sunday evening arrived and Sean and Emma were waiting for Archie and Christine to come over.

Emma asked, "How are you doing over there?"

Sean answered, "I'm fine."

"Good."

Sean wasn't fine. He was nervous, but he didn't want Emma to know that. He was even regretting inviting Christine and Archie over. Not because he didn't want to see them. He didn't want to disappoint Archie, and it terrified Sean that it would happen.

Sean turned and looked at Emma, "Are you going to just sit there and watch me cook or would you like to help me?"

"Can I help?"

"You can." Emma walked over and stood next to Sean. "You know how to chop things, right?"

"Yes."

"Good," He handed her a knife, "Can you chop this broccoli and cauliflower for me?"

"Yes. How much?"

"Not too big, not too small."

Emma smiled and asked, "Is that technical measurement, chef?"

Sean laughed and pursed his lips. Emma kissed him and chopped.

"So what are you making?"

"Nothing too crazy. It's just some pasta with charred vegetables and melted feta."

"You and your feta."

"What can I say? I enjoy using it."

Emma asked, "Do we have wine for dinner?"

Sean nodded, "Yes we do. Both red and white."

"You're so grown up."

Sean laughed, "I feel like an ancient 24."

"You don't look like an ancient 24."

"Thank you." Sean's buzzer rang, and he became even more nervous, "Oh God, they're here."

"It'll be great, I promise." She kissed his cheek and walked over to the buzzer and let her parents into the building. She opened the door to Sean's apartment and waited for them to come out of the elevator. When they did, she called out to them, "Mom, dad over here."

Christine smiled, and Archie followed her down the hall.

"Glad you could make it."

Christine and Emma hugged. Then Archie and Emma hugged.

"Come on in."

Christine and Archie walked into Sean's apartment as Sean was wiping off his hands.

"Sean!" Christine set down her bag, walked over to him and they hugged, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." He looked at Archie, "Hello again, sir."

"It's good to see you, kiddo." Archie looked around and said, "Nice place."

"Thanks. It's still a work in progress." He held out his arm and pointed toward the living room, "Please sit and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks."

Emma asked, "Mom, Dad, what would you like to drink?"

Christine answered, "Do you have any wine?"

Sean nodded, "Yep. Red or white?"

"White."

"Sir?"

"Water for me. I'm the designated driver."

Sean smiled, and Emma got their drinks. He said, "Dinner will be ready shortly."

Archie asked, "So Sean, how's work?"

"It's good. I like it a lot."

"Emma tells us you're going to culinary school?"

"Yep. I hope to have enough money saved for the fall session."

Christine said, "That's great, Sean."

"Yeah. I didn't think I'd ever like something more than being a mechanic, but here we are."

Emma brought the drinks over to her parents.

"Oh!" Sean opened the oven, "We nearly forgot the Hors d'oeuvres." He took out a tray of figs in a blanket—a play on pigs in a blanket for the three vegetarians in the apartment. He placed them on a plate and handed them to Emma. He whispered, "I hope they like these."

"They will." Emma brought them over to the coffee table and set them down in front of her parents.

Sean called out from the kitchen, "I hope you like them. They're figs in a blanket."

Christine smiled and took one, "I'm sure we will. Thank you."

Emma looked over at the bag her mom set down in the hall, "Mom, did you bring Sean a present for his apartment?"

"Sort of," She stood up and walked over to the bag. "I wanted to save this for later but," She reached in and took out a wooden box, "You said you would return for this."

Sean looked at the wooden box that he had given them before his first tour in Afghanistan and said, "Wow."

Christine smiled and walked over to him, "We told you, you'd make it back."

Sean took the box and nodded.

Emma asked, "Mom, where did you keep it?"

"In the armoire in our bedroom."

Sean couldn't say anything. He just held the box and looked at it.

Emma asked, "Sean, are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yep. Fine." He looked at Emma and said, "Can you monitor dinner? I'll be right back." He looked at Christine and Archie and said, "Excuse me." Sean walked to his room and shut the door.

Christine asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Emma shook her head, "No, mom, I don't think so."

Sean looked at the box, and felt tears building up. He put the box on his bed and walked into his bathroom. He talked himself down in the mirror, "You need to relax, Cameron. Everything is okay." He took a few deep breaths and opened his medicine cabinet. He took out his bottle of Klonopin and took out one pill. He repeated his mantra, "Everything is okay."

Emma opened his door and walked over to the bathroom door, "Sean?"

"Yeah, Em, I'll be right out." He nearly dropped the bottle, afraid she would come in and see him. He put the bottle away, swallowed the pill and took a drink of water. "Two seconds."

"Okay."

Sean looked at himself in the mirror, wiped his face and opened the door.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I am now."

"That was too intense for you, wasn't it. We're sorry."

He grabbed Emma's waist, "Em, don't be. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He leaned forward, kissed her, then smiled, "Yes. I promise." He looked at her and asked, "Who's watching my dinner?"

"Ooh, sorry."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, "I'm kidding. Let's check on it."

* * *

"Sean, this is delicious."

Sean smiled at Christine.

Archie agreed, "Really Sean, I think culinary school is the right choice for you."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot coming from you."

Emma grabbed Sean's hand and squeezed it.

Archie added, "And those figs in a blanket were great."

Sean smiled.

Emma said, "Sean's been so good about making me vegetarian things."

Sean looked at her, "Well, I wouldn't force you to eat meat or anything."

"I know." Emma looked at her mom, "Sean said I can be his guinea pig."

"That's fun." She looked at Archie, "I've been this one's guinea pig for 10 years."

They all laughed.

Sean smiled and said, "I was always afraid to eat at your place because you had a habit of making things I could never pronounce."

Archie smiled, "Is it time for payback?"

Sean shook his head, "Of course not."

"I mean I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to."

"Never. I owe you both a lot and I intend to pay you back."

"Sean, you don't have to." Archie smiled and said, "Seeing you here, alive and well, and working towards a goal is enough for us. Really."

"Thank you."

Archie said, "I'm so proud of you."

Sean nodded but couldn't say anything. He could feel tears forming.

Emma noticed and asked, "Is Jack with grandma tonight?"

Christine shook her head, "No, one of dad's students is babysitting for us."

"Oh, really?"

Archie nodded, "Yeah, she's a good kid. Her name is Imogen. She loves babysitting."

Sean did the math in his head, "So Jack's 10?"

"Yep," Christine shook her head, "Can you believe it?"

"No, that's amazing. He's probably taller than me now, right?" Emma smacked him in his arm. "Um, ow?"

Christine smiled, "Both of my children got their dad's height genes."

Sean looked at Emma and smiled. Then said to Christine and Archie, "Don't eat too much. We have dessert."

Archie said, "You didn't have to do that."

Sean insisted and said, "Oh yes I did."

Emma beamed, "He made the dessert."

Christine asked, "You can bake too?"

"I can, but I didn't this time. I figured I would need the oven for other things so I made a no-bake pie."

Emma said, "Oh stop being so modest, Sean."

"It's a Cranberry Sour Cream pie, and it's the first time I made it so if it's bad, I'm sorry."

"If it's anything like this dinner, it will be great."

"Thanks, Christine." Sean stood up, "Does anyone need anything from the kitchen?"

"More water, thanks."

Sean grabbed Archie's glass and walked into the kitchen. He filled the glass and grabbed one for himself. "So how are things at Degrassi?" He handed Archie his glass and sat back down.

"It's okay. The kids wear uniforms now."

That shocked Sean, "Really?"

"Yeah, we had an incident, so it's polo shirts and khakis. Each grade wears a different color."

Sean laughed, "Man, I would have hated that."

Emma agreed, "Me too." She turned to Sean, "Although seeing you in a polo shirt and khakis would have been slightly amusing."

"Uh-huh."

Emma put her arms around Sean and said, "You would have looked so cute."

Sean rolled his eyes, and Christine and Archie laughed.

* * *

After dinner, Sean brought out the pie.

"Like I said it's the first time I made this. I probably shouldn't have experimented tonight."

"Oh stop," Christine grabbed a plate, "I'm sure it's fine."

Sean cut her a piece, "Here you go."

"Thanks."

He served everyone their pieces of pie and they retreated into the living room. Sean waited for everyone to take a bite.

"Mmm," Christine nodded and smiled.

Sean asked, "It's okay?"

"Oh yes," Archie smiled, "This is great. I think I want the recipe."

Sean took a bite and smiled. He looked around at Archie, Christine, and Emma, and felt relieved. The night was going well.

"Babe, this is fantastic."

Sean smiled and said, "Thanks."

Archie looked at Sean and Emma and asked, "Yeah, about that. Are you two together?"

Sean looked at Emma and she said, "I mean, yes. We're together, but we're not together."

"Ah, together in private but not together because of the divorce."

"Right." Emma looked at Sean, "I mean, I wish I could shout it from the rooftops but we'll wait to do that."

"I only ask because Spinner and Jane are not exactly being shy about being back together."

Emma asked, "You've seen them?"

Archie nodded, "Yep. Holding hands, kissing in public…"

Emma nodded, "Manny told me she's seen them out too. I just don't feel comfortable doing that yet."

Sean took a bite of his pie and said nothing.

* * *

Christine and Archie walked to the entrance of Sean's apartment, and they all hugged goodbye.

"We'll see you after work tomorrow?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay," Christine grabbed Sean's hands, "Tonight was great, Sean. Thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

"Next Sunday, our house?"

Sean smiled, "Okay."

"Good." She hugged Emma and Archie shook Sean's hand.

"Thanks, Sean. You will kick ass in culinary school."

"Thank you, sir."

Archie winked at him. "Goodnight, you two."

They watched Emma's parents walk down the hall and waited for them to step into the elevator. They waved and walked in. Emma walked into the apartment while Sean locked his door.

Emma smiled and looked at Sean, "I think went really well."

Sean nodded, "Yep." He walked into the kitchen and started doing the dishes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He grabbed some plates off the kitchen counter and put them into the sink, "Just need to get these clean."

"Are you sure?"

Sean nodded, "Yep." He looked at her, "Wanna dry while I wash?"

Emma smiled, "Sure."

Sean and Emma did the dishes and when they finished they retreated to this couch. Sean was quiet and Emma asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sean turned toward her and said, "Why are you uncomfortable about revealing our relationship?"

Emma shrugged and said, "I don't know. I know I shouldn't be. I mean, we love each other and things are the way they're supposed to be, but it just doesn't feel right while I'm still technically married to Spinner."

"Even though he's fine with it?"

Emma nodded.

Sean nodded, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass about it."

"You weren't being an ass about it."

"I was." He sat back and Emma cuddled against him, "So you enjoyed dinner?"

"Yes, everything was wonderful."

"Good."

They sat there in silence for a few moments and then Sean said, "Em, I need to tell you something."

Emma turned to him and said, "Okay."

He took a deep breath, "I don't want you to think I was keeping this from you because I don't trust you. I just wasn't ready to tell you about this until now." Emma grabbed his hand. "I'm not just in therapy."

"Okay."

"I see a psychopharmacologist as well and he put me on some meds."

Emma looked at him, "I know about the medication."

Sean asked, "You do?"

Emma nodded, "I wasn't snooping, I swear. I saw them when I looked for Q-Tips the other day."

"Oh, right."

"And I wasn't going to say anything to you about it because I figured you didn't tell me about them for a reason."

"You're not freaked out, are you?"

"Of course not. You're doing what you need to do to get better."

Sean nodded, "I don't take them all the time. I'm on a take one as I need one basis."

Emma asked, "Did you have to take them earlier?"

Sean nodded. "Just one. To take the edge off. Seeing the box affected me more than I ever thought it would."

Emma held his hand and kissed it. "I figured."

"And I didn't want to cry in front of your parents."

"I understand. Though they wouldn't think any less of you if you did."

"I know. It's just hard for me."

Emma nodded, "I totally get it."

"So yeah, that's what I needed to tell you."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

The next morning, Emma woke up early before Sean and watched him sleep. When he stirred, she smiled at him.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Do you need me to make breakfast?"

Emma shook her head, "I'm not hungry for food."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

Emma nodded and reached down to untie his lounge pants. "Yes. I want to make love to you this morning."

Sean smiled, "I have no objections."

"Good." Emma sat up, took off her t-shirt then pulled down her panties. "Lay back."

Sean did what he was told, and she pulled his pants down. Sean lifted himself up so Emma could pull off his lounge pants and underwear. She tossed them onto the floor and straddled him. He said, "I wouldn't mind waking up this way every morning."

Emma smiled and started stroking him.

"Oh God," Sean groaned, "You're the best."

After a few moments, Emma guided him inside her and moved slowly. She started moaning, and Sean grabbed her hips. She leaned down and held onto his shoulders as she moved. "I wish we could stay like this all day."

Sean nodded and groaned.

Emma smiled, leaned down so she was near his face and moved faster.

It didn't take long for Emma to have an orgasm. After resting for a few moments, Emma started moving again and when she felt Sean was close, she grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Sean held onto her and Emma moved until he finished.

"That was good." Emma wrapped her arms around him, and Sean rolled them over so he was the one on top. He smiled at her and said, "I'm still hard."

"Well, aren't I a lucky girl?"

He kissed her, pulled away and asked, "Want to get into your favorite position?"

Emma smiled and nodded. She laid on her side, Sean got behind her and slowly entered her again. When he moved, Emma whimpered.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes. Perfect."

Sean held onto her hips and kissed her back as he moved. It took a little while for Sean to finish. But when he did, he was spent.

She asked, "Are _you_ okay?"

Sean pulled out and said, "Oh yeah."

Emma turned around and smiled.

"That was fun."

"It was."

"I wish we didn't have to go to work today."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind staying home and making love to you all day."

"Should we fake illnesses and call out of work?"

Sean smiled, "I really wish we could."

Emma nodded. "Me too."

"But we can't. Well, I can't. I'm still too new at the restaurant."

"I understand."

"Wanna take a shower together?"

Emma smiled, "Like you even have to ask."

* * *

Sean was in the middle of his shift when he looked out into the dining room of the restaurant and noticed Spinner with Jane. At least he assumed it was Jane, he had never met her. Spinner didn't see Sean at first and Sean pretended as if he didn't know Spinner was there until he was handing something off to Callie and Spinner made eye contact with him. Sean nodded at him, and Spinner actually looked a little worried. He wasn't sure what Sean's reaction would be to him being there.

Sean decided he wanted to get it over with, and after he finished two more plates, he walked into the dining room and walked over to Spinner and Jane's table.

Spinner smiled and stood up, "Sean, man, it's so good to see you."

"You too, Spin."

They did that half-hug, half-handshake thing that guys do. "When did you start working here?"

"A few months ago."

"So no more cars?"

"Nope. Saving up for culinary school."

"That's incredible!" Spinner looked at Jane, "Oh, sorry, Sean Cameron, this is Jane Vaughn, Jane, Sean."

"Nice to meet you, Jane."

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you."

Sean said, "Uh oh," and looked at Spinner, "Should I be worried?"

"Nah. We're all glad you're home and you're safe."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

They chatted for a few moments. Sean looked toward the kitchen, "Well, I'd better get back to work. It was good seeing you." He looked down at Jane, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Sean walked away and went back into the kitchen.

Callie asked, "Who was that?"

"That is Emma's soon-to-be ex-husband."

Callie turned and looked at Spinner and Jane. "Why did they even get married in the first place if they wanted to be with other people all along?"

Sean shrugged. "You got me."

* * *

Christine placed Emma's dinner in front of her and said, "Dinner was nice last night."

Emma agreed, "It was. Sean was nervous."

Archie said, "Well, he didn't need to be because everything was great."

Christine sat down and nodded, "Sean's cooking really impressed me."

Emma smiled and said, "I think he's finally on the right path."

Archie smiled. "No doubt you being back in his life is helping him."

"I hope so."

Archie said, "Em, I saw how he was with you last night. He really loves you."

Emma nodded, "I know. And I love him. A lot. I just—" She stopped herself and she shook her head, "Forget it."

Christine asked, "Em? What is it?"

Emma took a deep breath, "Sean should have been my first and only husband."

Archie placed his hand on Emma's, "Does that bother Sean?"

"He says it doesn't bother him, but I know how hurt he was when he found out I married Spinner. He told me it devastated him."

Archie asked, "Did he expect you to wait for him?"

"No. But he told me that when he came to see us before being deployed in Afghanistan, he was planning on telling me he still loved me and that he wanted to marry me when he got back."

"Wow." Emma nodded. Christine said, "Well, you guys got another chance so don't blow it."

Emma smiled and said, "I'll try not to."


	12. Chapter 12

When Sean got home from work, he went straight into the shower to clean himself off. There was an uptick in seafood dishes and the smell was too much for him. He immediately put his uniform into his washer and cleaned it. He had spare work clothes for the next day, but he wanted that seafood stench out of his apartment as soon as possible.

He was so tired from work he didn't get to text or call Emma. He passed out as soon as he dried off and put on his pajamas.

Emma texted Sean and got slightly worried when he didn't text her back. She figured he was tired from working a nearly 12-hour shift and he passed out. She texted Manny and Manny called her.

"Em, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't hear from Sean tonight."

"I wouldn't worry. He's probably just tired or something. Maybe he passed out before he could text you."

"Yeah, you're right. Everything's fine. We had another great weekend and I have nothing to worry about."

"Exactly."

They chatted for a few minutes.

Emma nodded and yawned, "Ugh, I'm so tired."

"Go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Bye, boo."

"Bye."

Emma got ready for bed, checked her phone one last time and fell asleep.

* * *

Sean woke up in the middle of the night and checked his phone which was still in his hand. He saw Emma's message and said, "Shit." He wrote her a message apologizing to her for passing out and he told that he'd call her later in the morning.

When Emma woke up, she saw that her phone was flashing. She saw Sean's message and smiled. He sent it at 3:15 a.m.

"Hey. I passed out with my phone in my hand. I was about to text you and I guess I was really tired because I never finished the message. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't worry you. I'll call you later when I wake up for the day."

She put her phone on her nightstand and said, "Why was I worried? I know he loves me."

* * *

Sean woke up and immediately called Emma at work. Emma smiled when she saw it was Sean.

"Hi."

"I'm so sorry about last night."

"Sean, it's fine. I figured you were exhausted."

"I was. And I did pass out with my phone in my hand."

Emma laughed, "Other than being exhausting, how was work?"

"It was interesting."

"Interesting, how?"

"Spinner and Jane came into the restaurant last night."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. I walked over and said hi. Spinner almost looked afraid to see me but I let him know everything was fine."

Emma smiled, "Well, that's good."

"And I met Jane. She seems nice."

"She is."

Sean asked, "How was your night?"

"Quiet. I spent the night at home with my parents."

"That sounds nice."

"It was."

"Can I just say how I hated waking up and not having you here?"

Emma smiled, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"That's sweet of you to say."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I don't want to keep you. I know you're probably working on a presentation."

"I am but I don't mind taking a break to talk to you. What time are you going into work today?"

"Noon. I'm working until closing."

"Ugh, another long day?"

"Hey, the more I work, the easier it will be for me to pay for culinary school."

"True."

"Okay, so I'll let you get back to work. I need to dry my clothes from last night. We had an uptick in seafood orders last night and my clothes smelled so bad. I took them off as soon as I walked into my apartment."

Emma laughed, "Really?"

"Oh God, yes. Thank goodness I have a washer and dryer in this unit. It makes it easier to do that."

Emma lowered her voice, "Sorry, I'm stuck on you stripping as soon as you got home."

Sean laughed, "It was out of necessity."

"You should do that one night when I'm over."

"Maybe I will."

* * *

"Hey Emma, would you like to come out to lunch with us?"

Emma looked over at her big boss, James and nodded, "I would love to."

"Good, because I think it's about time we take you out to reward your hard work."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that."

"We're leaving in five minutes."

"Okay."

"We're going to this place my wife went with her girlfriends this past weekend. She raved about it."

"Oh yeah?"

"It's called Cafe Cielo."

Emma smiled, "I've been there and your wife is right. It's great."

"Oh good."

Emma joined her coworkers. Three guys and one of the other assistants, Jenna, and they headed out of the office.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the restaurant, Emma texted Sean. Sean's phone vibrated in his pocket but he couldn't answer it at first because he was working on a dish. After he handed the plate to Callie, he checked his phone. He read Emma's text, looked toward the front of the restaurant and Emma was looking right at him. He smiled at her and she winked at him.

Sean wasn't sure how he should act because he figured Emma's coworkers knew about her marriage to Spinner and not about her impending divorce. If they were in a relationship that was out in the open, he'd go out to the table and suggest some dishes.

James said, "So Emma, you said you've been here before, right?"

She nodded, "Yep and one of my friends is a chef."

"Oh yeah?" Her coworker Jenna looked into the kitchen, "Which one?"

Sean turned around, looked in their direction and Emma said, "That's him."

"Ooh." Jenna smiled, "He is really cute. _Please_ tell me he's single."

Emma grinned, "Sorry. He's very taken."

"What a bummer. Whoever she is, she's one lucky girl."

Emma didn't really like Jenna. Jenna always tried to undermine Emma because she knew Emma was a threat to her. They're the only assistants in their department and they both want to get the same promotion.

The hostess walked up to their group and said, "Your table is ready."

James held out his arm and said, "Ladies, after you."

Emma and Jenna followed the hostess. Emma wanted to be in a seat that faced the kitchen and apparently, so did Jenna. Luckily, the table was big enough for both of them to face in that direction.

James joked, "At least the cooks can't spit into our food if we piss them off." He looked at Emma, "Not that we would piss them off."

She laughed.

Jenna looked in Sean's direction and asked, "So how long have you known him?"

Emma looked into the kitchen and said, "Sean? Since middle school."

"Oh wow, so he's a good friend."

Emma shrugged, "He's best friends with my best friend's boyfriend so we all hang out in a big group."

"And does your husband know him?"

Emma nodded, "We all went to school together."

"How cozy."

Emma looked into the kitchen and didn't see Sean. She saw her phone flashing, grabbed it and saw that he texted her, "Meet me by the bathrooms." She put her phone into her purse, waited for about a minute and then said, "Um, excuse me. I'll be right back." Emma walked towards the back of the restaurant and Sean was waiting for her just past the bathrooms. "What are you doing? Are you going to get in trouble?"

"Nah." He kissed her hello and handed her his keys, "I want to come home to you tonight."

"Really?"

He nodded, "And I want to wake up with you tomorrow morning." He nuzzled her neck and Emma squealed.

"Okay. I'll go home after work, pack a bag and I will go to your place."

"Perfect. Then I can get home, you can join me in the shower or the tub, your choice, and we'll have some fun before we have to go to sleep." He kissed her quickly, "I have to get back in there."

"Wait. One more." She kissed him, pulled away smiling, and put Sean's keys in her purse, "See you later."

Sean winked at her and walked away.

Suddenly Jenna appeared and said, "Hmmm, I would say you're more than good friends, Emma."

Emma jumped and clutched her chest, "Jesus, Jenna."

Jenna grinned, "Does your husband know about this?"

"If you must know, we're separated and have filed for divorce. He's back with the girl he should have been with all along and I'm with the guy I should have been with all along."

Jenna nodded. "You could have just said that."

"Well, it's not really anyone's business." Emma walked past her and back to the table.

* * *

Emma's coworkers were getting drunk but she limited herself to one glass of wine.

James tried to get her to drink more, "Come on Emma, it's fine. You have my permission to let loose this afternoon."

"Thanks but I need to keep a clear head."

"Fine, how about you Jenna?"

"I'll have another glass of wine."

"Great!" James waved the waitress over and asked her to get another bottle of wine for the table. "My wife was right. This place is great. The food is phenomenal." He looked at Emma, "I wonder if your friend cooked our meals."

Jenna laughed and Emma turned to her, "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything is great." She took a sip of her wine and said, "Everything is peachy keen." Emma was afraid Jenna would blurt out something and her and Sean. She was right. "Emma and the chef are more than friends, you know." Emma shook her head.

James looked at Emma, "I thought you were married?"

Emma looked at James, "Separated and getting a divorce."

"Oh!" He scoffed and waved his hand, "I know what that's like."

Emma asked, "You do?"

"I'm on wife number two."

Emma was surprised, "Really?"

"Yep!" James put his drink on the table and continued, "Funny story. We were high school sweethearts who broke up when we were going to university. I met a girl there and we fell in love and got married soon after we graduated. We both realized after about a year that it wasn't right for either of us. I reconnected with Liz while I was separated and the rest is history."

Emma smiled, "Wow, that's very similar to our story."

"You're high school sweethearts?"

"Pretty much. Met and dated in middle school then again in high school. We broke up when he went into basic training and I was getting ready for university."

"See?" James smiled, "Things have a way of working out."

Emma nodded and smirked at Jenna, who looked defeated.

* * *

As they were about to leave, Emma looked toward the kitchen and Sean winked at her. She smiled and joined the rest of her coworkers.

Sean watched as she walked out and Callie started teasing him.

"You are so gaga for that girl, Sean."

He smiled and said, "I'm going to marry that girl, Callie." Callie smiled. "I'm serious. I've wanted to marry her since I was 19."

"You're really a romantic, huh?"

"Don't tell anyone."

* * *

Emma was the only one in the group who wasn't useless when they returned to the office after lunch but she was still annoyed with Jenna for airing her personal business for everyone at the table.

She spent the rest of the day, starting a new presentation and making a shopping list. She was going to surprise Sean when he got home from work.

* * *

Sean texted Emma and let her know he was on his way home. Emma unlocked the apartment door, went into his bathroom and waited for him to walk in.

"Em?"

"In here!"

Sean smiled and walked into his bathroom. "Hello."

"Hi." Emma smiled at him, "Are you going to join me?"

"Yes." Sean stripped and got into the tub opposite Emma, "Hmmm, this is nice." She grabbed Sean's right foot and started massaging it. He closed his eyes and said, "Oh my God, that feels amazing."

Emma smiled, "Well, it's the least I can do for you after you spent most of the day on your feet."

"So how was your lunch? Your coworkers looked pretty drunk."

"Oh, boy do I have a story for you."

"Uh oh."

Emma explained her dynamic with Jenna, then explained what happened while she massaged his feet.

"So she told everyone about us hoping it would get them to dislike you?"

"Yep."

"Wow, Jenna seems like a jerk."

"She _is_ a jerk." Emma smiled, "And her plan backfired."

"Oh?"

Emma nodded, "The big boss, James, has a similar story to ours."

"Really?"

"Yep. He was married before then realized it wasn't working, got separated, divorced and then married his high school sweetheart."

Sean nodded, "That is very similar to our story."

"So I felt much better after that."

"I can imagine."

"And you know what? I'm not going to hide it anymore. I'm with you, Spinner's with Jane and things are the way they're supposed to be."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Emma got up and stepped out of the tub. "Now clean up, dry yourself off, and come into your bedroom so we can make love for a couple of hours."

Sean looked at her and asked, "A couple of hours?"

Emma smiled and headed into Sean's bedroom, "We're wasting time."

Sean quickly dunked his head under the water and got out of the tub. He dried himself off and walked into his room where Emma was waiting naked on his bed. "I'm so glad you came into the restaurant today."

"So am I."

Sean climbed into the bed and hovered over her, "I like coming home to you."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded, "Yes. I wish you were here all the time."

Emma smiled, "You'll get sick of me eventually."

"Never."

* * *

Sean laughed and said, "I can't believe you were right."

Emma rested her head on Sean's chest and asked, "What was I right about?"

"A couple of hours."

Emma laughed, "Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."

He kissed her hair and she sat up, "I meant what I said earlier."

"About us?"

"Yes," She smiled at him, "I think we should go out this weekend instead of staying in."

"Sounds good to me. I'm only working until 7 on Saturday."

"Perfect." She asked, "Can I stay here again over the weekend?"

"You can stay here whenever you want."

Emma smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too." He continued, "I'm serious. Stay here as much as you want."

"Okay." She lifted his blanket and straddled him, "Are you up for another round?"

He grinned and rubbed her thighs, "I will be shortly."

"Oh good."

* * *

"Babe."

"Mmm?"

"You really need to go to sleep."

Emma snuggled against Sean and said, "I can always go in late."

"Oh yeah? How late are we talking?"

"Like an hour, hour and a half. I can make something up."

"Okay but I still feel bad that I kept you up."

"I kept us up."

Sean smiled and said, "You've definitely kept me up."

Emma laughed.

"Come on," He sat up.

"No, where are you going?"

He got up out of the bed and held out his hand, "Let's get ready for bed."

Emma pouted, "Fine."

He laughed at her reaction and pulled her up off the bed. "Maybe I can cook you some breakfast if you're going in late."

"Or maybe we can have some fun when we wake up."

Sean smiled, "Or that."

They walked into the bathroom and Sean turned on the faucet, "I still can't believe Jenna did what she did to me."

Sean looked at Emma and said, "Are you cooking up a plan to get even?"

"Not really. I will just work my ass off to be better than her."

He turned to her and said, "Then maybe you should go in on time tomorrow."

Emma nodded, "You're right."

"I know."

"Oh, you know?"

Sean nodded, "Yes," Then he kissed her nose, "I know."

"What time are you working tomorrow?"

"11 until close."

Emma pouted, "That's another long day for you."

"Yes but again, more money."

"Yeah, I know. I just hate that I won't see you."

Sean smiled, "You will if you stay over again."

"How will I get your keys?"

"Stop by the restaurant after work?"

Emma smiled, "I really hope you don't get sick of me."

"I will never get sick of you."

* * *

Emma woke up before Sean and got into the shower. She didn't want to wake him because he was working such a long day. But Sean woke up anyway and joined her in the shower.

"Babe, why are you up so early?"

He smiled, "I heard the shower and wanted to join you."

"I feel bad."

He shook his head, "Don't feel bad."

"You have a long day ahead of you."

"Well," He held her hips, "It won't be so bad if we have some fun together in the shower."

"Oh?" He nodded and turned her around. "Oh…"

* * *

Sean was lying in his bed, watching Emma get dressed. "That was a lot of fun. Thank you."

Emma laughed, "You're welcome." She sat on his bed and slipped on her shoes, "Are you going back to sleep?"

"Probably not. I have a couple of errands to run before work and the earlier I go the better. How does your day look?"

"Finishing up a presentation on Antarctica."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded and said, "Yep. This is a big one." She looked at him, "It's possible I could get chosen to go there for a few weeks."

"A few weeks?"

Emma nodded.

"That's incredible, Em. What would you do down there?"

"I'd actually see what the scientists are doing on the glaciers."

"Really?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah, I'd get to be out in the middle of nowhere, staying in a little village of tents. It's honestly pretty astounding what they've been able to do down there and there are people from so many different countries working there."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Well, I haven't gotten it and who knows if I'll even be considered."

Sean scoffed and said, "They'd be silly not to pick you."

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"Emma, you were born to do this. And I have no problem with it. There are ways we can talk while you're down there."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "You really are the best."

"I love you and I want you to be happy and if going to Antarctica for a few weeks makes you happy then I'm happy."

"I'm definitely going to come by the restaurant after work so I can pick up your keys."

Sean smiled, "Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded, "I want to spend the night with you again."

"Oh good because I want to spend the night with you again too."

She kissed him quickly, "Okay, I have to go." She stood up, "I really love you."

"Thank God."


	13. Chapter 13

Sean got an extra set of keys made for Emma before he went into work. He would surprise her with them. When he got to work, he put his stuff in his locker, and his boss peaked his head into the room, "Hey Sean, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course." Sean followed his boss into this office in the back of the restaurant.

"Please sit."

"Okay."

Sean sat down, and his boss Greg closed the door. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Sean didn't say anything, and Greg could tell Sean was worried. "It's not bad news. In fact, it's great news."

"Oh?"

Greg nodded his head. "How would you like to be one of our sous chefs?"

Sean sat there, shellshocked for a few moments then asked, "Are you serious?"

Greg smiled, "Sean, you are too good to be a line chef, and we need another sous chef."

"But there are other people who have been here longer than I have and who have the right training for this."

"And I talked to them all about you, and they agree that _you_ should be a sous chef."

"They did?"

Greg nodded, "Yes. And you don't have to worry about school anymore. You'll get all the training you need here."

Sean asked, "Really?"

"Sean, honestly, you will be fine without school. You already know a lot, and you're a quick learner. Chefs don't always have to have degrees."

Sean nodded and asked, "Can I think about it?"

"Yes, you can." Greg stood up, "I'll give you a day or two to mull it over."

Sean nodded again, "Thanks." He stood up, and they shook hands, "And thanks for thinking of me."

"Your work made this possible, Sean. Being a chef is your calling."

Sean smiled.

When he walked out of Greg's office, Sean immediately texted Emma. "Please call me when you can."

Emma was finishing up her presentation when she got Sean's text. She got worried and called him right away, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I have something to tell you, but I don't want to do it over the phone, and I can't wait until later tonight. Do you think you can come here for lunch?"

"Sure." Emma looked at her computer. "I just need to finish this document I was working on, and I can probably be there by 12:30."

"Perfect."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye." Sean hung up, took a deep breath, then said, "Holy shit."

* * *

Emma texted Sean when she arrived at the restaurant. "Where should I go?"

Sean texted back, "Come around back."

Emma walked around the building, and Sean was standing right outside the back entrance, "Babe, are you okay?"

Sean smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry about worrying you, but I have two things that I couldn't wait to tell you."

"Okay."

Sean reached into his pocket and pulled out the second set of keys, "These are for you."

"Thanks." Emma looked at them, "Wait, are these mine?"

Sean nodded, "I hope that's okay."

She smiled and said, "Of course it is."

"Good. I didn't want to freak you out."

"Was that your errand this morning?"

"Yes."

Emma smiled and put her keys into her purse. "So what else is happening? Is everything okay here?"

"It's better than okay. My boss wants to make me a sous chef."

"Sean! Oh, my God!" Emma hugged him, "That's amazing."

"Yeah, I know."

She pulled away, "What about school?"

"Well, Greg thinks I'd learn on the job and that I should save my money for something else."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I mean, I've already learned a lot without going to school, and I have the books at home. I can always practice at home too."

Emma smiled, "You're amazing."

"He's giving me a day or two to mull it over."

"A day or two to mull it—Sean, this is a huge deal for you."

He nodded, "I know, but being a sous chef is a lot of responsibility, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it. You know, with me still adjusting to civilian life."

Emma nodded, "I understand."

"I mean, I'd love to do it because it's more money and I'd get to train people, but I don't know. I have to think about it."

"Well, okay. If you want to talk tonight when you get home, we can do that."

He nodded, "Do you want to stick around for lunch?"

"Um, where would I sit?"

"You can sit at one of the two-seater tables. I can pay for your lunch if you want."

Emma shook her head, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He kissed her and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"I'm going to come in through the back door?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Olivia who you are. You're the first person I'm doing this for."

"Do other people do this?"

"Yep." He held out his hand, "It's fine, I promise."

"Okay."

Sean walked Emma through the back of the restaurant. His boss was standing outside his office, looking at the week's schedule, "Greg, this is my girlfriend, Emma."

Emma said, "Hi."

Sean added, "She's here for lunch. I'm going to sit her in the back if that's okay."

"Of course. Nice to meet you, Emma." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too. I've been here a couple of times, and it's really great. I recommend it to people all the time."

"Well, thank you. We certainly appreciate that."

Sean and Emma walked into the dining room, and Sean sat her down at a table in the back. He grabbed a menu and said, "I'll send Callie over."

Emma smiled and said, "Your friend?"

Sean nodded and said, "My lesbian friend, who has the hots for Manny."

Emma laughed, "Wait, really?"

"I wouldn't lie about that."

Emma smiled and opened the menu.

"Okay, I have to get back into the kitchen, and I may not be able to say goodbye in person."

"That's fine."

He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you. I'll see you later, _boyfriend_."

He winked and walked back toward the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Callie walked over to Emma, "Hey Emma, I'm Callie."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you."

Callie smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, too, officially. What would you like to drink?"

"Just water with lemon is fine."

"Great. Did you already know what you want for lunch?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, the penne a la vodka."

"Okay, we'll get that started for you right away."

"Thanks."

Callie walked away, and Emma took out her phone to check her emails. There was one from James, and the subject was "Antarctica trip."

Emma took a deep breath and opened the email. She smiled as she read it and squealed just as Callie was bringing her the glass of water with lemon.

"Is everything okay?"

Emma nodded, "Yes. Everything is fantastic."

* * *

After Emma finished her lunch, she texted Sean to tell him she was heading back to the office. "I'm heading back to work. I'll see you later."

Sean texted her back and said, "Okay, I love you."

Emma smiled and texted back, "I love you too." She stood up and left a few dollars for Callie.

* * *

Emma waited for Sean to get home that night, and when he walked into his room, already stripped down. "Don't come near me. I stink."

Emma giggled and asked, "Is it really that bad?"

"Oh yes. So many seafood dishes. Let me get into the shower for a few minutes."

She laughed, "Are your clothes already in the washer?"

"Yep, it just has to be turned on." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Emma walked out to his stacked washer and dryer and got a whiff of his clothes, "Oh my God, that _is_ bad." She giggled and waved her arm around dramatically, then started the wash cycle. She loaded the detergent into the little drawer and walked back into Sean's room. She laid back down on his bed and waited for him to come out.

He came out 10 minutes later, "You'll let me know if I still stink, right?"

Emma laughed and said, "Yes."

He put on some underwater and a pair of lounge pants and walked over to his bed. He bent his head down, and Emma sniffed around him.

"You're fine."

"Oh, thank God." He climbed into bed and laid next to her, "I'm so tired right now, babe. I may pass out soon."

"That's too bad. I wanted to have some fun."

"I know." He looked at her, "Can we have our fun in the morning?"

"Of course."

"Oh, good." He got under the covers and turned toward her, "So how was the rest of your day?"

"It was excellent. I found out I made the second to last cut for the Antarctica trip."

"Em, that's great." He kissed her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"When will you be going?"

"If I get picked, it's not until late October/early November when it's light again."

"Oh right, it's on the bottom of the planet." He looked at her, "I'm guessing a lot of people aren't there when it's dark all the time."

"No. The majority of people go there during our winter. There are way fewer people there during their winter or our summer. I think only 100 or so. And no planes come in or out. You're stuck there unless something life-threatening happens."

"Wow, that's intense." He continued, "I can imagine it would get depressing without any sunlight for six months." Emma nodded. "I'm really proud of you, Em."

"Thank you. And I'm proud of you." She held his hand, "Did you think about the sous chef job?"

Sean nodded, "I did." He smiled, "I'm gonna go for it."

Emma smiled and kissed him, "This is great."

"Even if I hold off on school for a while?"

"Of course. Sean, this is amazing with or without school."

He nodded and rubbed her cheek with his fingers, "You're amazing."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're here with me, and you encouraged me to do it."

"I just want what's best for you, Sean."

"I know."

She asked, "So how about we cuddle and fall asleep?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Okay," Emma got up, "Let me shut off all the lights, get ready for bed, and I'll be right back."

"Perfect."

After Emma shut off all the lights and made sure the apartment door was locked, she walked back into Sean's bedroom. She climbed into bed, got under the covers, and snuggled against him. "Goodnight, babe."

"Goodnight, Em."

* * *

The next morning, Sean woke up before Emma, and he watched her sleep for a few minutes. When she stirred, he smiled at her, "Good morning."

She stretched and wrapped her arms around him, "Mmm, good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, you?"

"Very well. I passed out right away."

She looked at him and asked, "What are your hours today?"

"11-7."

"Oh, good!"

"Yes. I'm very happy about being home relatively early tonight."

Emma smiled and began to trace circles on his chest. "What time is it?"

Sean shrugged and said, "I'm assuming it's early."

"Hmmm." She stretched and grabbed her phone, which was on Sean's bedside table, "It's only 7. We have some time to have some fun."

"Oh, good." Sean grinned and began to kiss Emma's neck.

"What a fun way to wake up." One of his hands made their way down to Emma's panties and slipped inside. "Mmm, a really fun way to wake up." Sean kissed his way down Emma's body and pulled her panties off. "You are way too good to me."

Sean smiled and spread her legs apart. "You know I love doing this."

"I know." She sucked in a breath as soon as his mouth touched her, and she squealed when his fingers joined in, "Oh my God, I love you so much." It only took a couple of minutes for Emma to have an orgasm, and as soon as she did, Sean slipped inside her. He didn't move right away. He let her come down a bit, and as soon as she seemed okay, he began to move.

Emma wrapped her legs around him and grabbed onto his shoulders, "I want to wake up like this every day."

Sean smiled and kept moving. "Every day for the rest of our lives?"

Emma nodded and kissed him.

* * *

Emma was about to leave for work when Sean grabbed her, "Yes?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and said, "I was serious, you know."

"About?"

"About waking up with you every day for the rest of our lives."

Emma smiled and kissed him, "I'd love that."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "I just hate that you weren't my first and only husband."

He held onto her hips and said, "I can be your second and last husband."

Emma smiled, "You're incredible."

He smiled and kissed her quickly, "I know."

Emma laughed and hugged him, "So I'll go to my parents' house, pack a bag and come here before you get home."

"Sounds good."

"Maybe I'll even cook some dinner for you."

Sean smiled, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Okay," He kissed her again and said, "Now get to work."

"Yes, sir." She grabbed her work bag and walked toward the front door of the apartment. She turned and looked at him, "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Sean knocked on Greg's door, and Greg smiled at him, "Come on in, Sean."

"Thanks." Sean sat down across from Greg and said, "I'll do it."

"Fantastic! Jose is here today, so I want you to shadow him and see what he does during a shift."

Sean nodded, "Okay, sounds good."

"I'm excited about this, Sean. You were born to be a chef."

Sean smiled and said, "Thanks, that means a lot."

"You're only working until seven today, right?" Sean nodded, "Okay. Don't worry; I'm not going to spring extra hours on you today."

"If you need to, you can."

"Nah, it's fine." Greg looked at him, "Starting next week, you'll have more hours and more responsibility."

Sean nodded, "Okay."

"And more money!"

Sean smiled. "That's good because I have something else I was saving up for besides culinary school."

Greg smiled and asked, "A ring of some sort?"

"Perhaps."

"Good for you. If you need a jeweler, the guy who did my wife's ring was fantastic."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Remind me later to get you his number."

* * *

"Hey Emma, can you come in here a sec?"

Emma nodded at James and walked into his office.

"Close the door."

"Okay." Emma closed the door and sat across from James.

"So, Antarctica."

"Yes."

James asked, "Can you take the trip?"

Emma asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious."

Emma smiled, "Of course I can!"

"Great!" He lowered his voice even though his door was closed, "Between you and me, after what she did at lunch, I don't trust Jenna as far as I can throw her."

"I'm not saying a word."

"Does she regularly try to undermine you?" Emma hesitated at first, then nodded. "Really…"

Emma shook her head and said, "I don't want to get her in trouble, James."

"You didn't. She got herself into trouble." He looked at his computer, "So the trip isn't until the end of October, but I wanted to let you know far enough in advance so you can make plans."

"Thank you. I appreciate that."

"Although I feel bad because you're reconnecting with your high school sweetheart and you'll have to leave him for six weeks."

Emma cocked her head to the side, "Six weeks? I thought it was for three weeks?"

"It was supposed to be, but they made it a longer excursion so you can get to all of the sites and spend enough time at all of them. Plus, getting down there is a pain in the ass. Takes nearly three days."

She nodded, "I see. Well, Sean's happy and proud of me. My outspoken nature is why he fell in love with me when we were younger."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, and while he didn't always agree or share the same enthusiasm for my causes, he always supported me."

James smiled, "That's important."

Emma nodded, "It is. And he has good things happening at work as well."

"A promotion?"

"Yes. They want to make him one of the sous chefs."

"That's great. Good for him."

Emma smiled, "It is."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Some naughty stuff ahead. And some sex talk. Nothing too terrible. **

* * *

When Emma got to her parents' house, Christine joked, "Hello stranger."

"Hi, mom. Bye, mom."

Christine called out to her, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm packing a bag and heading to Sean's."

Christine followed Emma into the basement. "You two are spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, well, we need to because I'll be going to Antarctica for six weeks."

"They chose you for the trip?" Emma nodded. "That's wonderful, but I thought it was only for three weeks?"

"It was, but they made it six so we'd have time to go to every station and look at the research."

"Wow, Em. That's incredible."

"And Sean is getting a promotion."

"He is?"

"They're making him one of the sous chefs."

Christine smiled, "That's fantastic news!"

Emma nodded, "Things are great."

"And you're worried."

Emma nodded again, "A little bit. Something's gotta give."

"Maybe everything is supposed to be good, Emma."

Emma exhaled and said, "I would love for that to be true."

"So how long are you staying with him?"

"Not sure but he made me my own set of keys."

Christine smiled, "That's a big step."

"I know."

"He really loves you a lot. He always has. It's sweet to see."

Emma smiled, "I feel it every time I'm with him. And he's the only one I've ever felt about this way." She started packing her bag, "I'm going to cook dinner for him tonight."

"That's nice. What are you thinking about doing?"

"Just some vegetable lasagna."

"You have the ingredients?"

"He does." Emma smiled.

* * *

"Babe?"

Emma smiled and walked over to Sean as he made his way into the apartment. "Hi."

"Hello."

"Perfect timing. Dinner's almost ready."

Sean kissed her, "I'm going to jump into the shower quickly and I'll be ready for dinner."

"Okay."

Sean walked into his room and stripped down.

Emma followed him in and pointed at his bed. She had dried and folded his clothes from the previous night. "I finished the laundry."

"Thank you. You're the best."

Emma finished dinner while Sean was showering and plated it while he was getting dressed. When he walked out of his room, he smiled, "What's this?"

"Vegetable lasagna."

"Very nice." He kissed her and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So were your ears burning today?"

He narrowed his eyes and said, "No, why? Were you talking about me?"

"Yes, but it was all positive."

Sean sat down, "Well, that's good."

Emma walked over to the table with a jug of water and sat down, "I have news."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded, "I'm going to Antarctica."

"Babe, that's amazing! Congratulations!"

Emma smiled, "Thank you. There's just one thing."

"What's that?" Sean took a bite of his food.

"The trip has been extended to six weeks."

Sean nodded, swallowed and said, "Wow, that's a long trip."

"I know. They want to make sure we get to every station and stay there long enough to get the data. It also takes nearly three days to get there."

"Well, by the time you take this trip, I'll be busy at the restaurant so maybe the timing is perfect."

"So you're not mad?"

He shook his head, "Of course not, Em." He held her hand, "This is your dream. You've been passionate about this since you were a kid. And I am so happy for you. This is a big deal."

"I know but six weeks? We've already spent too much time apart."

"They have the internet down there, right?"

"Yes. But it can be spotty and I don't know how well it'll work out on the glaciers. There's also the time difference. One day I could be only two hours ahead and on another, I could be 17 hours ahead."

Sean smiled, "We'll figure something out."

Emma nodded, "I hope you're right."

"It'll be fine," He took another bite of his food, smiled then said, "We'll just have lots and lots of mindblowing sex in the weeks and months leading up to the trip."

Emma laughed, "Perfect."

* * *

After dinner, Sean was watching the dishes.

Emma called out and said, "Babe, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. You cooked a nice dinner for us."

Emma walked up behind Sean while he was standing at the sink and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

He asked, "What are you doing?"

Emma kissed his shoulder and said, "Nothing."

Sean smiled and turned off the water. He turned around and Emma smiled, "Nothing?" She reached down and played with the tie on his lounge pants. He laughed and said, "Okay, that's not nothing."

"I can't help being this attracted to you."

"The feeling is mutual."

She rubbed her nose against his and said, "We are really good together."

He smiled and said, "We are."

Emma stepped away from him and walked toward the bedroom, "Are you coming?"

"Not yet."

Emma laughed when they walked into the bedroom and turned to him, "Well, I can fix that for you."

Sean walked over to her and said, "Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded and untied his lounge pants, "Yes."

Sean smiled then groaned as soon as Emma reached into his pants and gripped his cock.

She said, "You're always so good about making me come." Emma kneeled down in front of him, "So I think it's time I return the favor." She pulled down his lounge pants and boxer briefs, looked up at him, and smiled then she began to stroke and lick his cock at the same time.

Sean groaned and after a few moments, he said, "Em, I'm gonna fall over."

She looked up at him, "Would you rather lie down for this?" He nodded. "Fine, get on the bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

He got on his bed and Emma hovered over him, "Is that better?"

Before he could answer Emma started stroking and licking him again.

"Oh my God, yes."

* * *

"You know what I was thinking about?"

Emma looked at Sean as she was putting moisturizer on her face, "No, what?"

"Okay," He turned to her, "You know that thing you said you possibly wanted to do with me?"

Emma was puzzled at first and then realized what Sean was alluding to and giggled. "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking about how I was the first guy you kissed and the first guy you hooked up with."

Emma laughed, "Ah yes, when you were feeling up my little mosquito bite breasts."

"They were bigger than that when ninth grade started." Emma smiled and Sean continued. "Anyway, I've been a lot of your firsts, including the first guy you slept with."

"True."

"So I think it's only fair that I will be the first and only guy to, well, do that. If we do in fact do that."

Emma smiled, "Maybe we should do it before I leave for Antarctica. It would be one hell of a going-away present."

Sean laughed, "We really don't have to, you know."

"I talked to Manny about it."

Sean raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

"She said with the right person and the right lube, it can be really good."

Sean shook his head, "I should have known Jay would be all about that."

Emma laughed. "Well, maybe you will be too."

He shrugged.

Emma smiled, "You just make me crazy and I want to be wild with you."

"How wild are we talking?"

Emma turned to him and said, "Like sex in public wild."

"Oh yeah?" Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and said, "That could be hot."

"I know."

He held onto her waist and said, "I mean, I have to admit it was pretty hot doing it in your room knowing your parents were upstairs."

Emma smiled. "It was."

"And it could be pretty hot doing it, oh, I don't know, in the ladies' bathroom at Timmy's up against a stall or something."

"Oooh. That would definitely be hot."

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Okay. We have to stop talking about this."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to sleep. We can't be all riled up."

"Sure we can." Emma stepped away from him, grabbed the tie of his lounge pants and pulled him into his bedroom.

"Emma…"

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Getting all hot and bothered and not being able to do anything about it?"

"No." She jumped onto his bed and pat the spot next to her, "We can discuss this and have fun with it!"

"Oh, alright." Sean sat down next to her and said, "Have you thought of another hot public scenario?"

"Perhaps."

"You're such a tease."

"I am not a tease!"

Sean laughed, "Come on, what is it?"

"Being naughty in the back of a cab."

Sean smiled, "How naughty?"

"Using fingers and hands."

Sean nodded, "That could be hot."

"And having to be quiet." Sean nodded. "Okay, your turn."

"What? The bathroom stall scenario wasn't hot enough?"

"Oh, it definitely was and I think we should try it on Saturday night."

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Emma nodded. "Really."

"We'll see about that."

Emma turned and shut the light off. "Let's get under the covers and talk until we fall asleep."

"That sounds nice."

"Yep." They both got under the covers and faced each other. Emma shimmied over until they were forehead to forehead. They held hands and Emma sighed, "I love this."

"Me too." Sean kissed her nose.

"Sean, I'm really excited for you."

"I'm excited too. And terrified."

"I think it will be great."

He nodded and said, "I hope so."

"It will be. I know it."

Sean smiled, "Thank you for believing in me, Em."

She caressed his face, "I have always believed in you."

"I know."

"Because I love you."

Sean smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."

"I was thinking about something else."

Sean asked, "Oh yeah? What?"

"When my divorce is finalized and we're free to do whatever we want."

"Yes…"

"Would you…" Emma's voice trailed off.

Sean asked, "Would I what?"

"Ugh, I hate this."

"You hate what?" He asked, "Emma, what's wrong?"

"I hate that I was already married."

"Ah."

"And, oh, I don't know if we were to get married, would you want a big wedding or do you just want a small gathering of friends?"

Sean smiled and said, "I don't care as long as we're together."

"Honestly? You don't want a big wedding? It's your first marriage and I feel bad that you would miss out on that."

"Em, I really don't care about that. I'm a guy." He laughed and she didn't say anything. He continued, "I'm serious. I'd be just as happy going to a justice of the peace and getting married in front of strangers. The important thing is that it's you and me."

Emma nodded, "Okay."

"Seriously, I don't need to have a big wedding. I just want to be looking at you, saying our vows and kissing you as someone pronounces us husband and wife."

"So we'll do that then."

"I mean, if you want to get a nice dress, get a nice dress and I can wear my dress uniform and we'll go to city hall or something. Then maybe afterward we can have a party for our family and friends at the restaurant."

Emma kissed him and climbed on top of him.

Sean laughed and pulled away, "What happened to going to sleep?"

"Not yet."

* * *

The next morning, Emma quietly got out of bed and went into Sean's shower. She didn't want to disturb him. They had a late night and she wanted him to sleep. After she was done drying off, she walked into his room and he was up on one elbow smiling at her.

"Good morning."

"What are you doing up? I wanted to let you sleep."

"Yeah, well, I woke up as soon as you turned the water on."

Emma sat down on the bed, "Why didn't you join me?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd let you get ready for work." He sat up and asked, "Want me to cook you breakfast?"

"No," She kissed him and smiled, "But thank you for the offer."

He smiled and said, "Last night was fun."

"It certainly was." Emma stood up and walked over to her stuff hanging in Sean's closet.

Sean looked at her and said, "I like this."

Emma turned and asked, "What? Me getting ready for work?"

Sean nodded. "I like that your stuff is in my closet."

Emma looked through her bag and said, "I should probably bring some of this home to wash."

"I can do that for you."

Emma shook her head, "I can't let you do that."

"Why not? I can wash everything before I go to work."

Emma nodded, "That's true."

Sean got up out of the bed and walked over to her, "I want you here all the time, Em. You know that."

She smiled, "I know."

"And I think you should move in as soon as your divorce is final."

"Really?"

Sean nodded, "Of course. If it's too soon for you, I understand but honestly, I wish I could marry you as soon as possible."

Emma smiled, "Maybe we can get married right away but not tell anyone."

"Elope?"

"Not necessarily. As you said, we can do it, just us and then later on when we want to, we can have a party for our family and friends."

Sean smiled and said, "I would love that."

"Then it's settled."

Sean asked, "Wait, did we just agree to get married?"

"I think we just did."

"I still have to get you a ring, Em."

"Don't go too crazy with that."

"Why not? You should have a pretty ring." She didn't say anything. "Em, forget about everything else, okay? This is a second chance to get it right."

She nodded, "I know."

"And I will be getting more money starting next week so you can start looking and pick one out if you want to."

"Really?"

Sean nodded, "Yes. Unless you trust me to pick out a ring for you."

She smiled and said, "I trust you."

"Okay, let's not tell everyone about our plan. In fact, let's not tell anyone yet. We'll keep it a secret for now."

Emma nodded and said, "That's fine."

"Because a lot of people will have a lot of opinions about the timing and I don't want anything ruining it for us."

Emma nodded and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She squealed, "Oh my God, we're getting married!"


	15. Chapter 15

Two months later...

"So, are you ready?"

"I am more than ready." Emma grabbed her purse and looked at Sean, "My divorce will be finalized today."

Sean nodded, "And that means we can be together for real."

She smiled, "Yep. How late are you working?"

"Until 10."

Emma pouted, "Boo."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I'll stop by work after everything is done if that's okay."

Sean smiled, "Of course it is."

"I'll be with my mom so we'll go in the regular way."

He nodded, "That's fine."

"Okay." Emma looked at herself in the mirror, "So, do I look presentable?"

"You look gorgeous as usual."

"Thank you." Emma fixed her blouse and buttoned her suit jacket. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a matching black blazer and a crisp white blouse underneath.

Sean said, "This is a big day."

Emma turned to him and smiled, "Yes it is."

Sean walked over to her and kissed her softly, "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Emma walked out of Sean's room then walked right back in. He asked, "Did you forget something?"

She smiled and said, "I love you."

He smiled at her and said it back, "I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Emma walked into her lawyer's office with her mom and her lawyer greeted her with a smile.

"So, are you ready?"

Emma nodded, "I've been ready for a while."

"Great," She led Emma and Christine into a conference room where Spinner and his lawyer were sitting.

Spinner got up and hugged both Christine and Emma.

"Hi Spin."

"Hey Em."

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Good." Emma walked around to the other side of the table and sat down. Christine sat in a chair against the wall of the conference directly behind Emma.

"Okay," Emma's lawyer placed the paperwork in front of her and said, "Sign every line that has a tab or initial it where it says to initial it."

Emma started signing and initialing the paperwork then made a joke about how thick the paperwork was. When she was done, her lawyer handed it off to Spinner's lawyer who placed it in front of him.

"Your turn, Gavin."

"Okay." Spinner began to sign and initial everything and Christine placed her hand on Emma's shoulder. When Spinner was done he handed it back to his lawyer.

"We're just going to look through everything and make sure you signed everything correctly and once that's done, you'll be all set."

Spinner asked, "You mean we'll be divorced?"

"Yep."

Both lawyers looked through the paperwork and once they were done, they both looked at their clients.

Emma asked, "So, is everything okay?"

Her lawyer nodded, "Yes. Everything is all done." She looked at them both and said, "You're divorced."

Spinner's lawyer added, "It'll be official in about five days when everything gets properly filed but technically, you're divorced and the marriage is now over."

Emma looked over at Spinner and they smiled at each other.

"Any other questions?"

Spinner said, "I'm all set. Em?"

Emma nodded, "I'm all set as well."

Spinner's lawyer clapped his hands together, "Great! So we're all done here." He looked at them and said, "Congratulations, I think?"

Emma and Spinner both laughed and Spinner said, "Yes, this is a good thing."

His lawyer nodded and Emma's lawyer shook her hand and left the conference room.

Christine stood up, "Em, I'll be right outside."

"Okay, mom."

Spinner's lawyer left the room and Emma and Spinner looked at each other.

He said, "Wow, that was easy."

Emma smiled.

"Um, Jane and I, well, we want to be married as soon as possible. I hope that's okay."

Emma nodded, "It's perfectly okay."

He asked, "How are you and Sean doing?"

"We're doing well. He got a promotion at the restaurant."

"That's great. It's a really nice place."

She nodded and said, "It is."

"Well, I better get back to the Dot."

Emma stood up, "Okay."

They walked towards the double doors that led out of the conference room and hugged. Spinner said, "I wish you and Sean all the best. Seriously. You two were meant to be."

Emma smiled, "I can say the same for you and Jane."

Spinner smiled.

"Are you having a big wedding?"

"Well, not too big. Jane doesn't really care about that stuff. How about you and Sean?"

"Probably the same. Feels kind of weird to have a big wedding for the second time."

Spinner nodded, "I'll let you know when it's happening. I'd like to have two of my oldest friends there."

"Of course. Thanks."

"Okay, I really have to get back to work."

"Bye Spin."

"Bye Emma."

They walked out of the room and Christine was waiting for Emma. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect." Emma grabbed her phone, "I'm going to call Sean and let him know we're on our way to the restaurant."

"Okay. I'll be waiting in the car." Christine walked away and Emma called Sean.

Sean felt his phone buzzing and grabbed it right away. "Hey, is everything okay?" He walked out of the kitchen.

"We're all done here."

He asked, "So it's official?"

"It's technically done but will be all official in about five more days."

Sean smiled, "That's good news."

"Yes, it is."

"So are you and Christine heading here?"

"Yep. We should be there in about 10 minutes."

"Great so I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

Sean kept looking at the front entrance of the restaurant and one of his line cooks noticed how antsy he was.

"You okay Sean?"

Sean nodded, "My life is going to change drastically in a few days."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm going to ask the woman I love to marry me."

"That's great, man! Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Emma walked in with Christine and waved in Sean's direction.

Tom turned to Sean, "I'm guessing that's her."

Sean nodded.

"Nice job. She's beautiful."

Sean smiled, "Don't I know it."

The hostess sat Emma and Christine at the same two-seater Manny and Emma sat in the first time Emma came to the restaurant. This time Emma faced the kitchen and Sean winked at her.

Christine turned around, looked at him, and said, "You were right."

Emma asked, "About what?"

Christine smiled at Emma and said, "About how cute Sean looks at work."

Emma smiled. "By the way, Spinner said that he and Jane are getting married soon."

"Oh?"

Emma nodded, "And that he's inviting me and Sean because things are the way they're supposed to be."

"And when are you and Sean getting married?"

"We've discussed it and we're probably doing something private, just us and then we'll have a party to celebrate."

"Sean doesn't want a wedding?"

"He said he doesn't care about that stuff. He just wants to marry me." Christine nodded. "We were actually thinking of having the gathering here."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah." Emma looked over by the bathrooms and noticed Sean walking over. "Hey." She stood up and hugged him.

"Hello." They kissed and Emma sat back down.

Christine stood up and hugged Sean. "Hello there."

"Hi. I'm excited you're finally here."

"Thanks. I'm excited too! I can't wait to try the food." She sat down and opened her menu, "Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well, I think everything is good but we have lots of vegetarian and vegan options for you." Sean looked at her menu, "Like this." He pointed at something else, "And this."

Christine looked at both items and said, "Ooh those sound good. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He looked at Emma, "I better get back in there. Let me know how everything is."

Emma smiled, "We will."

Sean smiled and walked away.

Emma watched as he walked away and said, "I really can't wait to be married to him."

Christine smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Sean."

"Hi, Greg."

"Isn't that your soon-to-be fiance out there?"

"Yes, it is."

"Did you get the ring?"

"Yes, I did." Sean took it out of his pocket and opened the box.

"Nice job. That's really pretty. Do you have your proposal planned out?"

"I am working on it." He closed the box and put it back into his pocket, "I'm torn between wanting to do it in a grand gesture sort of way or in a private, just us sort of way."

"I'm sure whatever you come up with will be great."

Sean smiled and looked out at Emma who was smiling and laughing with her mom. "I hope so. I'm also going to ask her parents for their permission."

Greg laughed, "People still do that?"

Sean shrugged, "Well, I want to because I've known them for so long and I want them involved."

"That shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I hope not." Sean laughed and got back to work.

* * *

Christine asked Emma, "Will you be getting married before you leave for your Antarctica trip?"

"Well, he has to propose first."

"Do you think he's ready to do that?"

Emma nodded, "Yes. I mean, I think he's ready."

"And he has a ring?"

"I'm not positive but I think he may already have the ring. He had been asking me questions about my ring size and the kind of jewelry I like."

Christine smiled and said, "I wonder how he's going to do it."

"Knowing Sean, he'll do it in private which I'd love."

Christine nodded, "By the way, this is delicious."

"Well, Sean's in charge of everyone now so we can thank him."

Callie walked over to Emma, "Hi Emma."

"Hi, Callie! Callie this is my mom Christine. Mom, this is Callie, one of Sean's friends here."

"It's nice to meet you, Callie."

"Likewise. How is everything?"

Christine answered, "It's really great. Please tell Sean."

Callie smiled, "I will. Let me know if you need anything else."

Emma answered, "We will. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Callie walked away and Emma told her mom about Callie's crush on Manny.

"Really?"

Emma nodded.

"I mean, I can see it. Manny is beautiful."

Emma laughed, "True. I should tell her. I don't think I have yet."

Christine's phone buzzed. She got a text from Archie. "Ooh, that's your dad. He has something he needs to tell me but not via text." She stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Christine walked toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Sean walked out to Emma's table, "How's everything?"

"Great! Mom really likes the food here."

"Good. I saw her on the phone. Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Dad needed to tell her something."

Sean nodded, "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be at my place at 9. Greg's letting me leave a little early because I've been putting in so many hours."

"That's nice of him."

"So, we'll have a little more time to spend together tonight."

Emma smiled, "Good."

Christine headed back to the table and Sean asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yep! Everything's good. The girl who was supposed to babysit can't tonight." She looked at Emma, "Do you think you can watch Jack tonight?"

"Um, I can't. We have plans."

Christine smiled, "Of course you do."

Sean looked at Emma, "Well, now I feel bad."

Christine shook her head, "Nope. I don't even know why I asked. You two should be celebrating tonight. We'll find someone else. Don't worry."

* * *

Emma keyed into Sean's apartment with a tote bag filled with stuff including a bottle of champagne, candles, strawberries and whipped cream. They were going to celebrate officially being together.

While Emma was setting up in Sean's apartment, Sean met with Christine and Archie who stopped by the restaurant.

"Thank you for coming by. I really appreciate it."

Christine was smiling because she had an idea of why Sean had asked them to come by.

"Um," Sean looked at them both, "You both know how much I love Emma."

They both nodded.

"And how I've wanted to marry her since we were 18."

Archie smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if I could have your permission to ask her to marry me."

Christine hugged him and said, "Of course you can."

When Christine pulled away, Archie smiled, "I appreciate you coming to us but you didn't really have to. You know we love you, Sean."

Sean nodded. He reached into his pocket and opened the ring box, "Do you think she'll like this?"

Christine gasped, "Sean, this is gorgeous."

Archie nodded, "Wow, yeah, she'll love that."

Christine looked at it, "How did you do this?"

Sean shrugged, "I've been saving for this for years, to be honest."

"Even after she married Spinner?"

Sean nodded, "Maybe I knew deep down that we'd find our way back to each other."

Archie smiled and pat him on the shoulder, "You always do."

Sean nodded then laughed, "This is it though. I am not losing her again."

Christine asked, "Are you proposing tonight?"

"No, only because I think she is expecting it tonight and I want it to be as much of a surprise as I can. I still don't have a definite plan yet."

Archie said, "I'm sure whatever you come up with will be great."

"Thanks, sir."

* * *

Sean texted Emma when he was on his way home. "I'm five minutes away."

Emma looked around his apartment and made sure everything was ready. Then she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Sean was going to be a happy man when he saw what Emma was wearing.

Sean keyed into the apartment and called out to her, "Babe?" He looked around at the candles everywhere and smiled. He put his keys on the kitchen counter and walked into his room. "Well, hello there."

"Hi."

"Em, you look gorgeous. Wow."

"Oh, you like?"

Sean nodded, "I love."

Emma was in a set of red lacy lingerie. "Do you need to clean yourself off?"

"I do but I will take the quickest shower ever." He looked over at his bed, "What's all that?"

"Some champagne and strawberries with whipped cream. We're celebrating tonight."

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

Emma laughed and said, "Okay."

Sean went into the bathroom and shut the door. He took Emma's ring out of his pocket and placed the ring box in the bottom drawer of the storage cabinet. He'd propose to Emma on Sunday. As he said to Christine and Archie, he wanted Emma to be a little surprised. He stripped down as quickly as he could and jumped into the shower.

While Emma waited for Sean to get out of the shower, she poured the champagne into two flutes.

When Sean walked out of the bathroom, he smiled at her, "I feel much better now."

"Good."

He walked over to his closet, grabbed his robe and put it on. "I couldn't wait to get home."

"Oh yeah?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He nodded and looked down at her body, "You spoil me."

"It's because I love you." She kissed him and pulled away smiling.

"I love you too."

She stepped away from him, grabbed his hand and walked him over to the bed, "Come on, we have to toast."

"Okay."

Emma handed him his glass of champagne and grabbed her own.

"I'm awful at toasts by the way."

Emma laughed, "We're just toasting to us."

"Okay, um, here's to us being together officially and not having to hide it anymore."

Emma smiled and kissed him, "That was perfect." They took a sip of their champagne and Emma said, "By the way, Spinner said he and Jane are getting married pretty soon. They don't want to wait and we're invited."

"Oh?"

Emma nodded, "He said things are the way they should be."

Sean smiled, "He's right. They are."

"Come on, let's sit on the bed and feed each other strawberries."

"Okay." They sat down and Sean grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in the whipped cream and said, "Here." Emma opened her mouth and Sean fed her. They fed each other a few strawberries then Sean said, "Is it wrong that I want to eat the whipped cream off your body?"

Emma laughed, "Oh really?"

Sean nodded.

"Okay," She lied back on the bed and said, "Go for it."

Sean smiled and scooped a dollop of whipped cream. "Hmmm, where shall I put this?"

Emma laughed, "Do you need me to take things off?"

Sean shook his head, "Not yet and I will help you do that."

"Yes, sir." He placed it on her stomach and she flinched. "That's a little cooler than I was expecting."

Sean leaned down and licked the cream off by swirling his tongue around her belly button, "Better?"

Emma smiled, "Much."

"Good." He took some more cream and placed it in her cleavage. Emma giggled then he licked it off her chest, kissed his way up to her neck and to her mouth. They kissed for a few moments, he pulled away and said, "Delicious."

Emma smiled, "Do I get to lick cream off you too?"

"Of course. I mean, it's only fair." He moved the tray with the champagne and strawberries to his nightstand, he lay back on the bed and put his hands behind his head, "Have fun."

Emma looked at him and smiled, "Oh, I will." She opened his robe, "Hmmm. So many choices."

Sean laughed.

Emma scooped the cream and placed it on his stomach.

This time it was Sean's turn to flinch, "Ooh, that is cold."

"Told ya." Emma licked it off and smiled up at him. She grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in the whipped cream and fed it to Sean.

He ate it and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She took more whipped cream and placed it lower on his stomach. He flinched again and she asked, "You okay?"

Sean nodded and grinned. "I'm better than okay."

Emma slowly licked the cream off Sean's happy trail and smiled at him.

He looked down at her and said, "It's your turn again."

"If you insist."

"Oh, I insist." Emma laid back and Sean looked at her bra, "Wait, does this open from the front?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Sean unclasped her bra and smiled, "Well, aren't I the lucky boy?"

Emma laughed.

He removed his robe and hovered over Emma, "Or maybe we can skip the whipped cream?"

"I'm up for anything."

He looked down, then back at Emma and said, "Hey, me too."

Emma grabbed him and they started kissing. Emma pressed herself against Sean and they rolled around on the bed while kissing. Sean helped Emma take off her bra and panties and he smiled at her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Is it because you have me naked and prone on your bed?"

Sean laughed, "Maybe."

"So what are you going to do now that I'm naked and prone on your bed?"

"Let's see, I'm going to kiss you everywhere," Emma nodded, "Make you come a few times," Emma nodded again, "And then I'm going make love to you for a while. I hope that's okay."

Emma smiled, "That's more than okay."

"Good."


	16. Chapter 16

Sean woke up the next morning before Emma and made her breakfast in bed. He closed the bedroom door and tried to be as quiet as possible. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to propose during breakfast or wait until Sunday to do it and he was getting nervous about Emma accidentally finding the ring. Sean sneaked into the bathroom and put the ring box into the pocket of his lounge pants.

When Sean finished cooking breakfast, he plated it and put it on a tray for Emma. He walked into his room, and she was sitting up and stretching. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hi. You made me breakfast in bed?"

"I did." He set the tray down and kissed her.

"You spoil me."

"It's because I love you."

She asked, "Are you going to eat some of this with me?"

"Nope. I have my own plate. Be right back." He walked out of the room, put the ring in his jacket pocket and grabbed his plate. When he returned to his room, Emma was drinking some coffee. Sean sat down next to her and got comfortable. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. You?"

"Yep. I always sleep better when you're here."

Emma leaned into him. "And I always sleep better when I'm here."

"Well, that's good." Sean kissed her and asked, "How's breakfast?"

"Wonderful as usual."

"Good."

She asked, "So how late are you working tonight?"

"I should be home by 9."

Emma nodded, "Would it be okay if I brought more of my stuff over?"

"Em, you can bring everything over. I told you I want you here all the time."

She smiled and looked around, "Is there room for all of my stuff?"

"We'll make room." He looked at her, "You would be okay with moving in here, right? Or would you want a place all our own?"

She shrugged, "You were only here for a few weeks before we started seeing each other again, right?" He nodded, "So this is like our place already. I mean, I did help you with your storage caddy, pillows and the blanket for the couch."

He smiled and said, "That's true."

"So are you asking me to move in here?"

"Em, I'm pretty sure I've already asked you to move in here multiple times."

Emma smiled, "You have."

He asked, "And are you finally going to do it?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"You already have your own keys, your own drawer in the bathroom, and room in the closet for your work clothes."

"All true."

He shrugged and said, "It's just technicality at this point."

Emma laughed, "You're right."

While they were eating, Sean thought of an idea for a proposal and said, "You know what? You and Manny should come by for lunch today."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded and said, "Callie's working again today and I know she'd _love_ to see Manny."

Emma giggled and shook her head, "You know I still haven't told Manny about that."

"Knowing Manny she'd start flirting with Callie."

Emma nodded and said, "I think you're right."

"Seriously though, I mean, if you don't have lunch plans, you should come by."

"Okay. I'll call Manny and ask her. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Cool."

* * *

When Sean went into the bathroom to get ready for work, he texted his plan to Manny and she agreed to help him. After explaining his idea to her, he texted, "Remember act surprised when she asks you to lunch."

Manny texted back, "Okay. I just thought of something for you to do."

Sean read her text and raised an eyebrow. He typed back, "Oh yeah? What's that?" He set the phone down and waited for Manny to text back.

"You can come out to talk to us and I can point out that your shoe is untied and you can go down to tie it then pull out the ring since you'll be down on one knee."

Sean read the text and smiled, "Now why didn't I think of that?" He sent back, "Thank you for helping me with this."

Manny sent back, "It's my pleasure. I love you both, you know that."

Sean smiled and turned on the shower.

* * *

Sean was about to leave for work when he said, "Text me when you're on the way. I'll make sure the ladies treat you well and give you a good table."

Emma smiled, "Oh yeah?"

Sean nodded, "Yes. Anything for the woman I love and her best friend."

Emma kissed him and pulled away, "Did you think all those years ago in Media Immersion that we'd be in love like this?"

"I hoped so."

She smiled, "See you later."

"Okay."

As soon as Sean walked out, Emma called Manny.

Manny smiled when she saw it was Emma, "Hello."

"Hi there. How about we go to Sean's restaurant for lunch?"

"Sure! I like that place." She asked, "Are you missing him already? Didn't he leave for work like two minutes ago?"

"Very funny. He suggested it because, well, one of the waitresses has a crush on you."

Manny laughed then said, "Wait, really?"

"Yep. She thinks you're cute but she knows you're straight."

"Well hey, if she's cute enough and Jay gets on my nerves, maybe I'll keep my options open."

Emma shook her head.

"So what time did you want to head over there?"

"I don't know 12:30-1? Is that okay?"

Manny said, "How about I pick you up at 12:45?"

Emma smiled and said, "Perfect."

"Okay, just text me Sean's address and I'll text you when I'm downstairs."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Bye!" Manny hung up and squealed. She was excited to be included in Sean's master-plan.

* * *

When Emma and Manny arrived at the restaurant, Manny smiled at Emma.

Emma raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Because this time is a lot different than the last time we were here together a few months ago."

Emma laughed and said, "Yeah, at least this time I won't be shocked by Sean's appearance."

Manny smiled.

Olivia, the hostess walked over and said, "Hi, Emma!"

Emma smiled and said, "Hi, Olivia! How are you?"

"I'm great. Is it just the two of you?"

"Yep!"

Olivia grabbed two menus and said, "Right this way." She led Emma and Manny to a table right in the middle of the dining room. She handed Emma and Manny their menus and said, "Enjoy your meal!"

Manny and Emma said, "Thanks so much!" in unison then giggled at each other.

Manny said, "It's like we share a brain sometimes."

Emma looked into the kitchen and saw Sean showing something to another cook. He turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back.

Manny turned around and looked into the kitchen. "Yep, this is much better than the last time."

Callie walked over to the table, "Hi, Emma!"

"Hi, Callie. How are you?"

"I'm great. Can you get you ladies something to drink?"

Manny looked at the wine menu, then at Callie and said, "A glass of Riesling."

"Okay and Emma?"

"Hmmm, I'll have the Rosé."

"Perfect I'll get those for you and come back to take your lunch order."

Manny's phone buzzed. It was a message from Sean. "Talk her into dessert."

Emma asked, "Jay?"

Manny nodded, "Yeah. Looks like he'll be home by 5 for a change."

"That's good."

She typed back to Sean, "Anything else?" She waited for his response and looked at the menu. "I think I'm going to have a light lunch because I'm in the mood to pig out on dessert."

Emma nodded, "That sounds like a great idea."

Sean texted back, "That's it. You're the best."

Manny texted back, "Done. The ball is in your court."

Sean read Manny's message and took a deep breath. Callie walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sean, "Operation proposal is working so far. She's drinking some Rosé today."

Sean nodded and said, "And Manny talked her into dessert already." He took another deep breath.

Callie smiled at him and said, "You got this, Sean. She will be surprised and she will say yes and it will be beautiful."

Sean nodded, "From your lips to God's ears."

* * *

Emma watched Sean as he walked around the kitchen and every once in awhile, he'd turn and either smile, stick out his tongue or wink at her.

Manny smiled at her.

"What?"

"You watching Sean."

Emma smiled and said, "I can't help it."

"The love you two have for each other is something everyone should aspire to."

Emma looked at Manny, "Don't you love Jay?"

"Sure but it's not like the Sean and Emma saga."

Emma laughed, "You make it sound like an epic romance."

"Isn't it? I mean you two have loved each other for a decade already. Sure there were some detours but you always end up together."

Emma nodded, "I really do love him a lot."

"And he loves you a lot."

"He wants me to move in with him."

Manny laughed and said, "Well, duh, of course, he does. And you want to live with him."

"Manny, I want to marry him." She took a sip of her wine then said, "I thought he was going to propose last night. We had agreed to get married when my divorce was final."

Manny smiled, "Knowing Sean he's waiting for the right moment."

Emma smiled, "I really can't wait to be engaged to him and married to him."

Manny asked, "Spinner and Jane are getting married soon, right?"

Emma nodded. "Yes. He told me he wants me and Sean to go to the wedding."

"Oh yeah?" Manny took a sip of her wine. "And you're okay with that right?"

Emma nodded, "Yep. Spin said things are the way they're supposed to be."

Manny smiled and said, "They are."

Callie walked over to the table and asked, "How is everything?"

Manny looked at her, "Really good. Thanks." She smiled at Callie and Callie looked at Emma.

"How about you Emma?"

"Everything's good. Tell the sous chef that, okay?"

Callie smiled, "I certainly will." She turned around and walked toward the back of the restaurant.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Manny, "You were _so_ flirting with her."

Manny smiled, "Well, she _is_ pretty cute."

"Manny, have you always found other girls attractive?"

"Not always but I should keep my options open. It's not like Jay will be marrying me anytime soon."

Emma shook her head and laughed.

* * *

A while later, Callie walked back over to the table and handed Manny and Emma a dessert menu.

"We do have a dessert special today. Chocolate lava cake served with caramel ice cream."

Manny's eyes got big, "Ooh, that sounds really good."

Emma agreed, "It does. I'll take that."

Callie said, "Great!" She turned to manny, "And for you?"

Manny looked at the menu, "I'll take the cheesecake with chocolate sauce and will take a bite of her lava cake." She smiled at Emma.

Callie asked, "Would either of you like some coffee, cappuccino or espresso?"

Manny answered, "I'll have a cappuccino."

Emma nodded and said, "Me too."

"Great!" They handed their menus to Callie who walked away.

Manny turned toward the kitchen and said, "I wonder why Sean hasn't come out here yet."

Emma looked into the kitchen, "He has a lot more responsibilities now. He has to train people, make sure they're doing what they're supposed to be doing, he even orders stuff too."

Manny turned back to Emma and smiled, "He's really found his calling."

"He has. He loves it and I'm so happy for him."

"Do you think he'd want to open his own place?"

Emma nodded, "Someday."

Manny smiled and asked, "Can you imagine Sean with his own restaurant and Jay with his own shop?"

Emma nodded, "I can imagine it."

Manny smiled. "That would be amazing."

A few minutes later, Callie was walking over to the table with Manny's cheesecake while Sean was trailing behind her holding Emma's lava cake.

Callie placed Manny's cheesecake and cappuccino in front of her, "Here you go."

Manny smiled and said, "Thank you."

Sean placed Emma's lava cake and cappuccino down in front of her, "Here you go."

Emma smiled up at him, "Thank you."

Sean leaned down, kissed her then pulled away and looked at them, "So has everything been okay so far?"

"Everything has been great." She looked down at his feet and noticed his shoes were tied. Sean shook his head out of Emma's view and Manny nodded.

Emma dug her fork into the lava cake and she hit something hard, "Um. Something other than lava is in this cake."

Sean pretended to be shocked, "What? How is that possible?"

She hit her fork into it, "See?"

Sean knelt down next to her and pulled the cake closer to him, "Oh yeah. Would you look at that?" He pulled out the ring box, put one knee up and Emma gasped. Sean asked, "Now, how did this get in there?"

Emma covered her mouth and said, "Oh my God!"

Manny smiled at Emma who was still in shock.

Sean smiled at Emma, "Okay, this is a little messier than I intended, so I'm sorry about that." He grabbed her left hand and started his proposal. "Emma," He took a deep breath and looked at her, "I have loved you for a decade. I'm pretty sure it started in Miss Kwan's class when you let everyone know why you were wearing those oversized gym shorts. But it's possible it started when you asked me to dance at the Starlight, Starbright Dance." She laughed, recalling the memories of her first period and of the night she brazenly asked Sean, a boy she didn't know, to dance, "And it's continued this entire time and while there have been a few breaks for us along the way, I want you to know that I will spend the rest of our lives continuing to love you. I believe that having the chance to come back to you is what kept me alive when I was in Afghanistan." He squeezed her hand and continued, "Before you came back into my life, I was going through the motions and barely living," He got choked up, took a breath, and cleared his throat, "You made me want to live again, Em." She caressed his face with her right hand, "I wake up every day excited to see you and excited to be with you. I love coming home to you and want to do it every day for the rest of our lives. You make me want to be a better man. You even make me want to be a better chef." She smiled at him through tears and he said, "I really just want to make you happy and I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives. I want to be the father of your children and I want to grow old with you. So..." He took the ring out of the box and Emma gasped again, "Emma Nelson, will you marry me?"

She nodded her head but didn't say anything.

Sean whispered, "Em, I think you have to say it."

She yelled, "Yes! Oh my God, yes!"

Sean laughed and slipped the ring onto her shaky hand. She grabbed his face and kissed him. The entire restaurant applauded, including the wait staff and cooks.

After a few moments, Emma pulled away crying and said, "I love you so much."

He smiled at her with tears in his eyes and said, "I love you too."

She wiped his face and they hugged. When they pulled away, they stood up and held onto each other. People started congratulating them.

Sean joked to Callie, "Hey, can you get my fiance another piece of cake?"

Callie smiled, "You got it." She took the plate away and walked back toward the kitchen.

Emma kept looking at the ring, "Sean, it's gorgeous. How did you do this?"

Sean looked at Manny, "I had some help."

Manny stood up and hugged Emma, "I'm so happy for you guys."

Emma pulled away and asked, "So you were part of this plan?"

She nodded. "Guilty!"

They hugged again. "Thank you."

"What are best friends for?"

Emma pulled away from the hug and looked at the ring again, "I can't stop staring at it."

"Good." Sean whispered, "By the way, your parents saw the ring already when I asked them for permission to ask you to marry me."

She smiled and said, "Really?"

He nodded. "Is it okay that I did it here?"

"Of course it is. I loved your proposal."

"Oh good, I'm glad." He kissed her cheek.

Emma pouted and said, "I really wish you didn't have to work for the rest of the day."

"I know. I'll try to get out of here a little earlier tonight."

"Good because we need to celebrate."

Sean smiled.

Callie brought out another piece of cake for Emma, "Okay, this one doesn't have anything inside it besides chocolate lava."

Sean smiled, "Thank you." He kissed Emma, "I'd better get back inside. I'll be back out in a bit."

"Okay."

Emma sat back down and Sean walked back towards the kitchen, stopping along the way to be congratulated by restaurant patrons.

She stared at the ring and said, "I really can't believe he did this."

Manny smiled and wiped her face, "That proposal, Em."

Emma smiled, "I know."

"Excuse me, miss?"

Emma looked up and a woman was holding her phone, "I hope you don't mind but I recorded the proposal."

Emma laughed, "You did?"

The lady nodded and said, "Oh as soon as he went on his knees, I pressed record."

Emma smiled and looked at the video, "That's really great."

"I can send it to you if you want."

"I would love that, thank you."

She gave the lady her number and the lady sent her the video.

* * *

As Manny and Emma stood up to leave, Sean looked over at Emma and held up one finger.

She smiled at Manny and said, "My fiance is coming to say goodbye."

"You're going to love saying that, aren't you."

"I already do."

Sean walked out and asked, "So was everything okay?"

Manny said, "Fantastic."

He smiled and said, "Great. That's always good to hear." He hugged Manny, "Thank you for your help today, Santos."

"Of course. Anytime."

Sean turned to Emma, "I'm going to be home closer to 7:30."

"Oh good!"

"Yeah. I'll text when I'm close by."

"Okay." Emma kissed him and pressed her forehead against his, "I love you."

"I love you." He quickly kissed her again and smiled, "I'll see you later."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: More naughty stuff ahead because they're celebrating their engagement.**

* * *

Emma went to her parents' house, and Christine was in the living room watching TV.

"Hello, stranger."

"Hi."

"Are you coming to pick up more stuff to bring to Sean's?"

"Yes," She sat down on the couch next to her mom, "I'm also here to show you this." She held out her hand.

"He proposed?!"

Emma nodded.

Christine hugged her, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." Emma pulled away, "He did it at the restaurant."

"Really?"

Emma nodded, "He put the ring box in my lava cake."

"Well, that's adorable."

"I know." Emma looked at the ring, "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It is. Sean asked us for permission, you know."

Emma smiled, "He told me."

"And of course, we gave it to him."

Archie came down the stairs, "Hey, I thought I heard your voice."

Emma held up her hand.

"He did it?"

Christine answered, "In a lava cake at the restaurant!"

Archie smiled, "Sound messy but also very romantic. Congratulations."

"Thank you. A lady at a nearby table filmed the proposal, want to watch?"

Christine yelled out, "Of course!"

Emma laughed.

Archie sat down on the other side of her, and she pressed play. Emma waited for their reactions.

Christine wiped tears away when the video ended and said, "Oh, Em, that was beautiful."

Archie smiled, "Yeah, nice job by Sean."

Emma smiled, "I love him so much."

"We know. And he loves you."

Christine asked, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at his place planning a celebration for tonight?"

Emma stood up, "I came here to pick up some stuff."

"I'm assuming you want to spend all day tomorrow together."

"No offense, but I don't want to see anyone besides Sean until Monday."

Christine smiled, "Okay, we'll make the celebration dinner next weekend."

* * *

Sean texted Emma when he was on his way home, "Do you need me to bring anything home?"

Emma answered, "Nope, just your sexy ass."

Sean laughed at Emma's response and sent back, "Okay. Be home in 15 minutes."

Emma smiled at his text and waited for him on his bed.

When Sean opened the front door, he closed it and locked it, "Em?"

"In the bedroom."

Sean smiled and tossed his keys onto his kitchen counter. "Okay." When he walked in, Emma was on his bed naked. "Well, hello there."

"Hi."

He asked, "Are you going to join me in the shower?"

She smiled and stood up, "Yes."

"Oh, good. Because I need one badly." He held his hand out, and she grabbed it with her left hand. "So, you like the ring?"

"Sean, I love it. It's gorgeous."

"Good."

"But I don't want to lose it in the bathroom." She took it off and put it on his nightstand. She turned to him and said, "Come on, we need to get you clean so we can get dirty."

Sean laughed and walked with Emma into the bathroom.

Emma started undressing Sean, and he let her. "We're going to have a fun 36 hours."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded, "I got us enough food and snacks until Monday morning. We won't need to see anyone else until then."

Sean smiled, "Good."

"We won't need clothes either."

"Well, maybe when we eat."

"We can eat naked." She started kissing his neck and pulled away, "I also bought more whipped cream."

Sean smiled, "Oh, really?"

Emma looked at him as she reached into his pants, "I had a lot of fun eating whipped cream off you."

Sean groaned as she started stroking him, "Fuck."

"We're gonna do a lot of that too."

Sean cried out as Emma stroked him.

"Are you ready for the shower?"

He nodded but couldn't speak.

"Good." She pulled his shirt up and over his head then pulled his pants down. "Come on." She turned on the water and turned back to him. She grinned when she saw how hard he was.

He said, "I have to return the favor, you know."

Emma smiled, "Oh, I know." She felt the water with her hand, decided it was just right, and climbed into the shower, "Come on in, the water's perfect."

Sean stepped in and stepped under the stream. He wanted to wash the smell of the restaurant off him first. After a few moments, he stepped out of the stream and turned Emma around. He reached around and started rubbing her, "Now it's your turn to get wet." Emma moaned as Sean's hand moved, and she leaned into him. He dipped a couple of his fingers inside her, and she placed her hand on his. It didn't take long for her to come, and when she did, Sean pushed himself inside her. She cried out, he grabbed her hips and asked, "Are you okay?" Emma nodded and pressed her hands against the shower wall. Sean started moving slowly but picked up the pace every time Emma cried out, and it didn't take long for her to come again. She cried out his name, and Sean kept moving. He kissed Emma's back, and when it was finally his turn to come, he cried out her name and held onto her. They were both out of breath.

After a few moments, Sean pulled out, and Emma turned around. "God, that was hot."

He nodded, "Let's clean up so we can get dirty again."

Emma grabbed his soap, rubbed it between her hands, and started rubbing his chest. "I loved your proposal."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "You love me a lot."

Sean laughed, "I do, yes." Emma put the soap down, wrapped her arms around his neck, and started kissing him. Sean pulled away after a couple of moments and asked, "Can we go to my room? I have an idea."

Emma nodded.

He quickly rinsed himself off, shut off the water, and after drying off as quickly as possible, they both walked back into his room. He tilted his head over towards a chair he has in the corner of his bedroom.

"Yes?"

Sean walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Ohhh." Emma walked over and straddled him. "You love this position."

"So do you."

She held onto his shoulders and said, "I don't believe we've ever utilized this chair before."

Sean grinned and shook his head, "Nope, we're christening it."

Emma leaned down and started kissing him.

* * *

"That was so good."

Emma nuzzled Sean's neck. "I'd say our first two times making love to each other as an engaged couple were pretty fucking fantastic."

Sean laughed.

Emma got up off him and stood up. "Oh my God, my legs are like Jello." She flopped back onto Sean's bed. Sean stood up and looked down at Emma. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can't I look at my beautiful fiance?"

She smiled and said, "I love that so much."

Sean climbed on top of her. "Me too." He kissed her, then pulled away, "You know what else I love?"

"Making me come?"

Sean nodded and started kissing her neck.

"I mean if you insist."

Sean said, "I insist." And he kissed his way down her body.

* * *

A while later, Sean and Emma were lying together on Sean's bed. Emma was on her stomach, and Sean was on his side, facing her.

"I really can't get over this ring."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I was a little worried about that and the proposal."

"I loved everything about the proposal." Emma sat up, "I almost forgot!" She got off the bed and walked over to her purse, "A lady at the restaurant recorded it."

"Oh, no, really?" Sean blushed.

"Why are you embarrassed? It was a beautiful proposal, and I'm glad we have it on video!"

She got back onto the bed and showed it to him. Sean smiled as he watched it. "I was so nervous about what I was going to say."

"Really? Because it didn't seem that way at all."

He laughed and said, "My heart was beating out of my chest."

Emma smiled, "It was perfect." She kissed him and pulled away, smiling.

Sean said, "So about our engagement."

"Yes."

"I know we talked about getting married right away, but I kind of like the idea of referring to you as my fiance for a little while."

Emma nodded, "That's fine with me. Besides, Spinner and Jane are getting married right away, so maybe we should hold off and not steal their spotlight."

"Yeah."

Emma looked at the ring and smiled, "This must have cost you a fortune."

"Well, since I'm not going to culinary school for a while, I had some extra money to spend."

She asked, "And Manny helped you pick it out?"

"Yes, I wanted a woman's opinion, and I figured since you've known each other since you were five, it would be good to have her helping me."

"It was good." She looked at again, "I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Later that night, Sean and Emma were ready to fall asleep and were talking to each other in the dark in bed.

"Today has been incredible."

Sean smiled and said, "It certainly has been."

"Last night at this time, we were just a regular couple, and now we're engaged."

"I was going to wait to propose to you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was going to do it tomorrow, here, while we were alone but then I suddenly got the idea to do it at the restaurant. I felt like it would be nice to do it in the place where we first saw each other after so many years apart."

"I loved it, and I was shocked."

"You know, I also toyed with the idea of doing at Degrassi."

Emma laughed and asked, "Did you really?"

"Yep. I thought it would be sentimental to do it in the place where we first met."

"I should take you over there one of these days. You won't believe how much it's changed."

"Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded and said, "It's _so_ much better now."

Sean laughed, "How so?"

"They remodeled parts of it, and it looks so much more modern. The Media Immersion room is no longer. It's part of the library now."

"Wow."

"And the desks in there are all standing desks." She added, "The caf is so much bigger now too."

"It still bothers me that I never graduated." Emma caressed his face, "I wanted to be the first person in my family to do it."

"I know." Sean stayed quiet for a moment, and Emma asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

She asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yep." He held onto Emma's hand and kissed it. "I can always say that I was the only person in my family to become a sous chef."

Emma pressed her forehead against his and said, "There are a lot of things that you've done that you should be proud of Sean. School isn't everything."

"I know."

She kissed his nose, "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Emma woke up before Sean the following morning. She watched him sleep for a little while. When he finally woke up, he smiled and stretched.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"For a little while."

He chuckled and said, "That could not have been exciting."

"I was looking at you and thinking about how much I love you."

He smiled, "Oh yeah?" She nodded. He kissed her and pulled away, "Want me to make some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Okay." He sat up, stretched again, and got up. He walked over to his dresser, "Do you have any idea what you want?"

"Surprise me."

"You got it." He put on a tank top and lounge pants, "Feel free to put on whatever you want."

Emma smiled at him, and he walked out to the kitchen. Emma decided to put on one of Sean's tank tops and just her panties.

When she walked out, Sean laughed, "Nice outfit."

"Thanks."

"I started the coffee for you."

Emma walked over to the coffee maker and turned toward Sean, "I know I say this all the time, but you being a chef is extremely hot."

Sean laughed, "If I had only known about this when I was younger."

"Oh, before I forget, my parents would like to have a celebratory dinner in our honor at their house next week."

"Okay."

"Mom thought we'd want to do it this weekend, and I said without actually saying it that we'd be having sex all weekend to celebrate our engagement." Sean smiled, and Emma walked over to him, "You know I trust you more than anyone else, right?"

Sean kissed her and said, "I feel the same way about you." He turned down the burner on the stove and said, "With that being said, I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "I wasn't keeping this from you because I don't trust you. It was more because I was embarrassed about it."

Emma asked, "Should I be worried?"

"No!" Sean held her hands, "Not at all. It's just that, well, I was home after my first deployment and I followed you and watched you from afar. You went to the park with Jack."

"Really?"

Sean nodded, "I couldn't approach you. I wanted to, but something stopped me. I can't explain it."

"Wow."

"Anyway, you guys were in the playground, and I was on a bench with my hood up watching you." He looked embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry I'm just telling you this."

"Don't be." Emma kissed him, "Things happen for a reason, and we're together now."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm a little sad that you felt you couldn't come to me, but like you always say, what matters is now."

Sean nodded, "Okay."

She kissed him, then asked, "So what are we having?"

Sean turned back to the stove, "Just an omelet. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, it is."

"And it's chock full of veggies for you."

Emma smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

After breakfast, Sean and Emma were on his couch watching TV.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome."

She cuddled up against his chest and said, "I love this."

"Watching TV?"

She laughed and said, "Just being with you."

"Well, I'm glad you like me so much." She playfully smacked him, and he laughed. "Ow!"

"Seriously," She turned to him, "I'm so proud of the man you've become, and I can't wait to see how far you go in your career."

He smiled and said, "Thank you." They kissed, and he asked, "Do you think I could run my own restaurant someday?"

She nodded, "I do."

"What a change from being a mechanic, huh?"

"Does your family know about your job?"

Sean nodded. "My parents know. So does Tracker. They don't bother me anymore."

"When was the last time you saw your parents?"

"I saw them when I first got back. I spent last Christmas with them."

"And how did that go?"

"It wasn't great." Emma nodded. "Tracker is still out in Calgary. I've spoken to him on the phone a couple of times."

"How's he doing?"

Sean nodded, "Good. Has three kids."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Three girls."

Emma laughed, "That sounds like a handful."

Sean laughed, "I would imagine so."

Emma looked at him but didn't say anything.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just can imagine you as a dad."

"Oh yeah? Do you think I'll be a good dad?"

"I know you will be."

He smiled, "You feel that way?"

Emma nodded, "I do."

"Well, I know you're going to be a great mom. I remember how well you took care of Jack when he was younger."

Emma smiled, "Yeah. I was thrown into the fire back then."

"And he turned out fine."

"Very funny." Sean smiled and kissed her. When she pulled away, she pushed him back on the couch and got on top of him.

Sean laughed, "Did this conversation turn you on?"

"You always turn me on."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded and pulled up his tank top. "I'm extremely attracted to you."

He helped her take it off and tossed it onto the floor, "Well, it's a good thing I feel the same way about you."

As she untied his lounge pants, she started kissing his chest. Sean reached down and helped Emma get the tank top she was wearing off. He tossed it onto his tank top, and she yanked his pants down. Sean lifted himself so Emma could get them off. She threw them across the room, and Sean laughed. "I love it when you're this aggressive." She also tossed the pillows from the back of the couch onto the floor so they'd have more room. She sat up and straddled him.

Sean smiled up at her, "How did I get so lucky?"

She smiled and started stroking him, "I should be asking the same thing." Sean groaned and kept his eyes on Emma. After a few moments, Emma moved her panties to the side and guided Sean inside of her.

"Fuck." He threw his head back and moaned, "You feel so good."

Emma leaned down and kissed him, "So do you." She sat up and started moving slowly at first. After a few moments, Sean sat up and held onto her, and she moved up and down. He grabbed ahold of her back and kissed her chest. Soon, Emma's moans got louder, and she was about to come. Sean pulled away from kissing her chest and watched as she cried out from her orgasm. She moved on him until she finished. She was out of breath, and Sean picked her up and placed her onto her back on the couch. He helped her pull off her panties and quickly slipped inside her again. Emma opened her legs as wide as she could and wrapped them around Sean's waist.

"I'm so glad we have all day to be together."

Emma smiled and kissed him hard. When Sean pulled away from the kiss, he kept his forehead on Emma's. A little while later, it was his turn to come. She could feel his body tense, and she said, "I love you."

He nodded and yelled, "I fucking love you so much," when he came, which made Emma giggle. After he finished, he was out of breath and slowly raised his head. He furrowed his brow at Emma and said, "You're laughing at my declaration of love?" Emma laughed even harder and kissed him. When he pulled away from the kiss, he kissed his way down her body. He got on his knees on the floor in front of the couch, pulled Emma down and draped her legs over his shoulders, "I'm going to make you come until you're too exhausted to move."

Emma smiled down at him, "Promise?"

Sean nodded and went to work.

Two hours later, Sean and Emma were both passed out naked on his couch. Emma was between Sean's legs with her head resting on his stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

**More smut. Sorry, not sorry.**

* * *

Emma woke up first. She raised her head and looked at Sean, who was still asleep. She watched him for a few moments, then started tracing circles on his stomach, and after a while, he stirred. "Hi."

"Hello."

He smiled and asked, "What are you doing?"

Emma smiled back and said, "Nothing."

"We should probably shower."

"Okay."

They both got up. Sean grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." He kissed her and pulled away, smiling. "Just wanted to kiss you."

Emma kissed him and when she pulled away, she asked, "Do we have to shower?"

"We don't _have_ to."

"Good." Emma pulled Sean into his room and shoved him onto the bed.

"Whoa!" Sean laughed and looked at her. Emma climbed on top of him, and he smiled. "You're aggressive again."

She asked, "Is that okay?"

Sean nodded and said, "God, yes. It's fucking hot."

"Good." She raised his hands about his head and pressed herself against him.

Sean raised his eyebrow and said, "Em, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, she kissed him then pulled away smiling. "Can you do that to me?"

"Hold your hands above your head?" She nodded and Sean said, "Hell yes, I can." Emma giggled and Sean rolled them over. He put Emma's hands above her head and asked, "Like that?"

She nodded again. "Yes. Just like that."

Sean smiled and kissed her.

* * *

After another prolonged lovemaking session, Emma smiled, "That was really hot."

"Oh yeah?" Sean flopped onto his back and caught his breath.

She nodded and said, "I liked you holding me down. _A lot_."

Sean smiled and said, "You were really loud."

"Hey, I can't help it. You make me feel good."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I love that I can make you that crazy."

Emma draped her arm across his chest and said, "Your neighbors are probably sick of the noise."

Sean scoffed, "Who cares about them." He kissed her then asked, "So, how about we take that shower? Then I can cook us something to eat for lunch or dinner." He laughed, "I don't even know what time it is."

Emma groaned, "I don't want this weekend to end."

"Me neither. It's been incredible."

Emma sat up and looked at him, "I love you."

Sean smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

While Sean was cooking, Emma looked at her phone and noticed three texts from Manny. "Uh, oh. Something's wrong with Manny."

"Oh?" He turned and asked, "What's up?"

"She says she needs to talk to me, and she's sorry to interrupt our celebration, but it's an emergency."

"Well, that doesn't sound good." He walked over to his phone. "And I have messages from Jay." Sean opened the first one and shook his head, "Yeah, call Manny. It's not good."

Emma looked puzzled and then asked, "Did he cheat on her?" Sean nodded, and Emma said, "That unbelievable jackass. Ugh, I'll be back."

"Take your time. I'll be cooking dinner."

Emma walked into Sean's room, closed the door, and called Manny.

Manny answered and apologized right away, "Hi. I'm so sorry to bother you, but I'm freaking out."

Emma pretended not to know that Jay cheated, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing, I just caught Jay fucking someone else in our bed."

Emma wasn't expecting that answer and she gasped. It's one thing to cheat; it's another to do it in the bed you share with your partner. "What? Oh my God. Where are you now?"

"I'm actually with your parents."

Emma asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I hope that's okay. I couldn't go to my parents' house. And I definitely couldn't stay in that apartment knowing he did what he did."

"Of course, it's okay." She continued, "Babe, I'm so sorry."

Manny sniffled and said, "I should have known he'd do something to fuck this up."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. Go back to celebrating your engagement. I'll be fine."

Emma asked, "Are you sure? Because I can come over if you want."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You can stay in my room as long as you want; you know that, right?"

"I do, and thank you." She sniffled again, "I appreciate it."

"Manny, do you need me to come over? Because I will."

"No!" Manny yelled at her, "I am not ruining your weekend. I already feel bad about bothering you with this. Please stay there with Sean. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you need me, let me know."

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma ended the call and yelled out, "Ugh, what an asshole!" She opened Sean's door and shook her head, "Manny caught him having sex with someone else in their bed."

Sean shook his head, "Jay always knows how to mess up a good thing."

"I'm furious. Manny loves him so much, and despite all of his faults, then he ends up doing this to her. And in their bed! How screwed up is that?"

"Poor Manny. Do you need to go and be with her?"

Emma looked at Sean and said, "I'm not leaving you."

"I'd understand if you did."

"She insisted I stay here with you and continue our celebration." Sean nodded, and Emma continued, "She's staying in my room for now. She didn't want to go back home to her parents."

Sean's phone started ringing. He looked at it and said, "It's him."

"Answer it and see what he says. Find out what the hell was going through his mind last night."

"Okay, watch the stove for me. Just keep stirring." He walked to his room and closed the door, "Dude, what the fuck did you do?"

"I don't know. I swear to God."

Sean asked, "What do you mean?"

"One minute, I was at a bar with the guys from the shop, and the next thing I know it's hours later, and Manny is screaming at me while some girl is with me in bed."

"You got that blackout drunk?"

"No, I think someone slipped something in my drink, and I don't think I was the intended target."

Sean scoffed, "Come on, man, are you serious?"

"Sean, I would not cheat on Manny. I know I fuck up a lot, but I love that girl more than anything, and no matter how drunk I was, I wouldn't do that."

"Maybe you should go to the police."

"And say what? That I think I was drugged? That's so humiliating."

"The drugs may still be in your system. You should at least go to a doctor or the hospital. Seriously."

"I can't believe this happened to me. And I have the worst fucking headache. I feel like shit."

"Jay, you need to go to the ER."

"Fine."

Sean asked, "Do you need me to take you?"

"Would you?"

Sean took a deep breath, "Yes. Give me about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Thanks, man."

"You owe me for this. Big time."

"I know. Thank you."

Sean ended the call and got dressed. When he walked out of his room, Emma looked at him puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Okay, you're not going to believe this, but Jay thinks he was drugged."

"You're right; I don't believe it."

"I don't think he's lying, and I want to take him to the hospital in case the drugs are still in his system."

Emma rolled her eyes and said. "Sean, come on."

"I know, but he insisted that he would never cheat on Manny. He also believes that he wasn't the intended target."

Emma turned off the stove. "Well, if you're going to help him, then I'll head over and comfort Manny."

"I'm sorry, but I'm worried about him."

Emma nodded, "You are a good guy, and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Sean smiled, "Get dressed, and I'll drop you off at your parents' house."

* * *

Emma walked into her house, and Christine and Archie looked at her, puzzled, "What are you doing here?"

"Is Manny downstairs?"

"Yep."

"I'll be right back."

Emma walked to the basement door and jogged down the stairs. Manny was lying on Emma's bed, hugging a pillow. "Manny?"

Manny gasped and sat up, "Em, what are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to ruin your celebration."

"Okay," She sat down on the bed and said, "Jay called Sean, and Jay told Sean that he thinks he was drugged."

"That's the same bullshit he tried on me."

"Well, Sean seems to believe it could be possible, and he's bringing Jay to the hospital."

"Wait, Jay agreed to go to the hospital?" Emma nodded. "Oh my God, what if he _was _drugged?"

"If he was, that means someone at Timmy's is trying to drug women. There's no way Jay was the intended target, right?"

"I don't think so?" Manny shook her head, "This isn't good."

"Nope. Sean said he'd call me when he knows what's going on with Jay."

"I can't believe you guys are doing this for us."

"Well, we love you."

Manny hugged her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Manny pulled away and said, "Now, tell me everything."

Emma laughed.

"I'm serious. I need something to take my mind off this while we wait to find out about Jay."

Emma smiled and said, "Okay."

* * *

"Well, Mr. Hogart, it looks like you were right. You still have GHB in your system."

Jay shook his head, "I knew it."

"You were out at a bar when this happened?"

"Yep. I don't think I was the intended target."

Sean looked at him and said, "So you think some dude is trying to drug girls at Timmy's?"

Jay nodded. "It would seem that way."

Sean shook his head.

Jay asked, "So doc, am I going to be okay?"

"Yes. You're lucky it wasn't a higher dosage. This drug can sometimes kill people."

Jay shook his head and said, "Jesus."

"You can take some ibuprofen for the headache. The GHB will stay in your system for a few days, so you'll feel a bit groggy, but you'll start to feel better by Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest."

Jay shook his head, "If I catch this dude, I'm definitely beating the shit out of him."

Sean looked at the doctor, "Um, thanks, doctor."

"You're welcome."

The doctor left the room and Jay kicked a chair across the room.

"Dude, calm down."

"I can't calm down! I was fucking roofied, Sean!" Sean nodded, and Jay apologized. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to blow up at you."

"I know." Sean walked to the door of the office and said, "Come on. Let's go and see Manny. You can explain everything."

Jay nodded.

Sean texted Emma and said, "We got confirmation. Jay has GHB in his system. We'll be there in 15 minutes."

Emma looked at her phone, "Oh my God, Jay has GHB in his system."

"So, he was drugged?"

Emma nodded.

Manny covered her mouth.

"I know, I can't believe it either." Emma put her phone in her purse, "They'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Let's go upstairs and wait for them."

Emma and Manny walked into the living room, and Archie and Christine looked at them. Christine asked, "Is everything okay?"

Emma looked at Manny, who nodded. Emma said, "Jay was drugged last night. Sean took him to the hospital, and they got confirmation that he had GHB in his system."

Archie said, "That's the date rape drug." Emma nodded. "Well, that's scary."

Emma said, "Especially because Jay probably wasn't the intended target. It seems someone at Timmy's is trying to drug women."

Christine asked, "What kind of monster would do that?"

Emma shrugged.

Manny stared at the front door.

Emma asked, "Babe, are you okay?"

She nodded and kept staring.

* * *

When Sean and Jay arrived at the Simpson's house, Manny ran into Jay's arms, "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I'm humiliated."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Don't be. I can't even imagine what was going through your head." When they pulled away from the hug, Jay grabbed Manny's hands and said, "You have to know that I would never willingly cheat on you. I'm head over heels in love with you, Dimples."

Manny smiled and hugged him again.

Archie stood up, "Jay, do you need anything?"

"You got any ibuprofen? I've got a killer headache."

Christine said, "Yep, I'll go get you some."

"Thanks, Mrs. S."

Sean and Emma were standing together with their arms interlocked.

Jay said, "Okay, you two need to go back to Sean's and continue your celebration."

Sean asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jay walked over to Sean, "Thanks for your help, man."

Sean smiled, and they hugged each other, "You're welcome."

Manny walked over to Emma and hugged her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She looked at Jay, "Sorry I thought the worst of you."

Jay scoffed, "I don't blame you, GP."

Emma smacked his arm, and he laughed.

Sean looked at everyone and said, "Well, I guess we'll be on our way."

Archie smiled, "Yes, go. Back to your Shangri-la."

Emma laughed, "Bye, everyone."

Sean and Emma walked out of the house, and Sean grabbed her hand, "Well, this day is certainly turning out to be a lot different than I thought it would."

Emma lifted their hands and kissed his hand. "I'm not sure I've loved you more than I do at this moment."

Sean stopped walking, "Really?"

"What you did for Jay?"

Sean shrugged, "I did what anyone would do for their friend."

"Well, I still think it was extraordinary."

"Thank you."

Emma kissed him, then pulled him towards his car, "Come on, let's go home and make love some more."

Sean smiled, "Okay."

* * *

A half an hour later, Sean and Emma were making love in his bed. Emma held onto his arms while Sean moved. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes. "So much."

Emma smiled and started kissing him. She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around him.

Sean pulled away from the kiss and groaned. He grabbed Emma's legs and held them up so he could be as deep inside her as possible.

Emma cried out his name then stared at him, "That feels so good."

Sean smiled and said, "Good."

After a few minutes, they switched positions with Sean behind Emma. He held onto her hips and kissed her back and neck as he moved. It didn't take long for Emma to come, and when she did, Sean pulled out, and they switched positions again. He went back to missionary, and she grabbed onto his biceps. They kissed, and when they'd pull away, they'd rest on each other's forehead.

When Sean was finally ready to come, Emma reached down and grabbed onto his ass, and he cried out her name. He shook and emptied himself into her. She moved her hips with him until Sean finished. He rested his head next to hers, and she kissed his ear.

"That was so good." He nodded but didn't move. "Are you okay?" He nodded again, and Emma giggled. "Are you sure?"

He lifted his head and looked at her, "I love when you do that."

Emma smiled, "What?"

"Grab my ass." He slowly pulled out of her then he lied back and tried to catch his breath. "I'm dizzy."

Emma draped her arm across his chest and her leg across his abs. "Let's sleep for a while."

"Okay." He started rubbing her arm, "We'll eat when we wake up."

She kissed his chest and snuggled into him.


	19. Chapter 19

**I wrote this a while ago, and I honestly forgot how much smut was in it. I must have been in a mood or something. If that's not your thing, don't read this chapter. Or the next one. (Haha.) **

* * *

Sean woke up ahead of Emma and played with her hair while she slept. He thought about how lucky he was to have her not only back in his life but as his fiance. After a little while, Emma woke up.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hi."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?"

"I always sleep well with you in my arms."

Emma smiled and raised herself, so they were face-to-face. "We're really lucky."

Sean nodded and smiled, "It's funny you said that because while you were sleeping, I was thinking about how lucky we are that we're not only back in each other's lives but that we're engaged."

Emma kissed him and beamed, "I love that I can tell people you're my fiance."

Sean nodded. "Me too." He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and asked, "So are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Okay." He sat up, "I'll cook dinner for us." He got up and grabbed a pair of sweats.

Emma sat up and watched him get dressed. "I don't want today to end."

"Me either."

She sulked and said, "It's going to suck going back to work tomorrow."

"I know." He walked over to her, bent down, and kissed her. "Again, wear whatever you want."

"Thanks."

Sean walked out of the bedroom, and Emma smiled.

* * *

A little while later, Sean and Emma were eating. Emma closed her eyes, smiled, and said, "Mmmm, this is good."

"Yeah? You like it?" Sean took a bite of his dinner.

Emma nodded, "I like everything you cook, Sean."

He smiled, "Good. I'm glad."

Emma looked at him, "I really can't believe what happened with Jay."

"I know. He's pissed about it. Especially about the fact that some guy is trying to drug girls at Timmy's."

Emma said, "I wonder if we could set up some sort of sting."

Sean scoffed, "A sting? Seriously?"

"Yes! I want to nail whoever is doing this."

He shook his head and said, "Maybe we should leave this to the police. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't. I would just leave a drink unattended at the bar, and you, Jay, and Manny could be stationed at different spots in the bar and watch to see if someone slips something into it."

"No," Sean shook his head and said, "Em, that sounds dangerous."

"But I won't drink it!"

"I'll see what Jay wants to do since he's the one who was drugged."

"Fine."

"He's fortunate something worse didn't happen to him." Emma nodded, and he said, "I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened to you. I think I'd probably kill the guy."

Emma asked, "What if it wasn't a guy?"

"Do you think Jay could have been the intended target?"

Emma shrugged, "You never know. The girl he ended up with could have been the one to drug him."

Sean said, "Or maybe she was in cahoots with someone?"

Emma didn't say anything.

"I'm going to text Jay and tell him to look around and make sure everything is in the apartment. He could have been robbed or something." Sean got up and grabbed his phone, which he had left on the kitchen counter when they got back from Emma's parents' house. Sean texted, "Make sure you weren't robbed or anything. Check your wallet." He sat back down next to Emma and waited for Jay's reply.

Emma said, "We need to find out what happened."

Sean nodded. "Neither of us is going to Timmy's without the other one, okay?" He added, "I don't even want you there with Manny unless I'm around."

"Okay."

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "I'm serious, Emma."

"I know you are." She pursed her lips, and he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you." Sean's phone buzzed, and he read Jay's message, "The bonus check he got for working on that ballplayer's car is missing from his wallet. He says he knows he didn't do anything with it because he had just gotten it yesterday and was going to have to wait until Monday to put it in the bank."

A light bulb went off in Emma's head, "Oh my God, you don't think someone at the garage is behind this, do you?"

"You mean someone was jealous that Jay worked on that car and wanted the money for himself?" Emma nodded, "Could be."

Emma shook her head, "Wow, that's screwed up."

"It is." Sean's phone rang. It was Jay. "It's Jay." He answered the call, "Hey, man, what's up?"

"I think I know who it could be."

Sean looked at Emma and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, one of the guys at the garage wasn't too happy with me getting the job on Grichuk's car. And he made it known that he wasn't happy."

Sean asked, "Do you think he'd be that obvious about everything?"

"He's not that bright, so I could see him being stupid enough to be this obvious."

Sean shook his head. "Man, that's so fucked up."

"Tell me about it. I'm missing an extra $2000 that I was going to spend on a ring for Manny. Then this happens."

"Don't worry. We will nail this guy."

Jay asked, "Are you going to help me?"

"Well, I mean as much as I can without breaking any laws."

Jay laughed, "You don't have to worry about that. It will all be on the up and up."

"Good."

They stayed on the phone for a few minutes when Jay said, "I've taken up enough of your time. Get back to having as much sex as possible with your fiance."

Sean laughed, "Thanks."

When he ended the call, Emma asked, "So Jay knows who it could be?"

Sean nodded, "Yep."

"Wow."

"Guess what else he told me?"

"What?"

"His plan for the money they stole was to spend it on a ring for Manny."

Emma gasped and said, "Really?"

Sean nodded.

"Oh my God, and then this happens." She shook her head. "His coworker is an asshole."

"A stupid one because he made it known that he wasn't happy about Jay working on that car."

She asked, "So how is Jay going to nail this guy?"

"He's going to try and come up with a plan tonight."

Emma nodded, "I see."

"Don't worry. I will not do anything to jeopardize our future."

Emma smiled, "I know you won't."

"Okay, let's eat, cuddle for a while, and then make love once or twice before bed."

"Sounds wonderful."

* * *

By the time 10 p.m. arrived, Sean and Emma were exhausted.

"Let's get ready for bed."

Sean nodded and got up off the couch.

"This weekend was incredible, Sean."

He smiled, "It was."

Emma stood up and said, "I've never felt this close to anyone, ever."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. "When I first came back, I didn't think we'd ever get to this point." He kissed her and said, "I thought I had lost you forever." Emma caressed his face. "But I'm so happy we're here."

"So am I."

"I really can't wait to be your husband."

Emma smiled and kissed him, "And I can't wait to be your wife." She took him by the hand, and they went into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, they were snuggling together in Sean's bed. "So when are you moving in here?"

"Next weekend? I don't have a lot of stuff to bring."

"I wouldn't be opposed to you bringing some of your girly pillows over."

Emma laughed, "Really?"

"Sure, we need to warm up this place."

"Maybe we can go shopping for new stuff."

"Or we can do that. Whatever. I don't care as long as you are here all the time."

Emma asked, "So how does your week look?"

"I'll be working a lot. Most nights until closing."

Emma pouted and said, "Boo."

"Yeah. It's going to suck for a little while, but it'll get better, I promise."

"Hey, as long as you're asleep next to me, I'm fine."

He kissed her hair, "Yeah." He yawned.

Emma smiled and said, "Okay, let's go to sleep."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up before Sean and watched as he slept. She played with his hair, and he smiled before he opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Hi. Sorry, I woke you up."

He said, "That's okay. Did you want something?"

Emma nodded.

"You want some breakfast?"

"That's not the nourishment my body craves right now."

"Oh yeah?"

Emma smiled and started tracing circles on his stomach.

"Oh..."

Emma lifted his t-shirt and Sean helped her take it off. She threw it onto the floor and turned her attention to his sweatpants. She smiled when she noticed the bulge in his pants. "I see he's ready for me."

Sean laughed, "He's always ready for you."

"Lucky me." She pulled his pants down, and Sean lifted his body so she could take his pants off. "No underwear? Lucky me again."

"I'm feeling a little vulnerable here with me naked, and you not naked at all."

"All in good time, Cameron."

Sean threw his head back as soon as her mouth touched him. "What a great way to wake up."

Emma looked up at him and smiled. She continued for a few minutes, then quickly pulled off her panties and straddled him. "Is that better?"

Sean smiled and nodded. "Keep the tank top on."

"As you wish." She guided him inside her and sighed, "You feel so good inside me." She started moving slowly, and Sean kept his eyes on her.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

Emma smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "And you are fucking handsome." Sean laughed. "You are." She started moving faster, "And I have you all to myself."

Sean sat up and pushed Emma's tank top up, exposing her breasts. As she moved, he took turns sucking on each of her breasts. He'd lick, suck and even graze his teeth against her nipples, which made her cry out.

A few moments later, Emma let Sean know she was close. So he moved his hips with hers as she came, and she wrapped her arms around him as she shook.

Once Emma finished, Sean pulled the tank top up and off her and flipped them both over so he was on top. He never pulled out and started to move again.

Emma writhed underneath him, and his mouth went back to her breasts. She played with his hair while he again took turns sucking on and nibbling her breasts, and when he finally pulled away, he smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Good because I'm not even close yet."

Emma smiled, "Lucky me."

Sean nodded, pulled out, and turned her over. He entered her from behind and picked her up, so she was leaning back against him. He reached one arm around, and his hand went down to her clit while the other one was squeezing and playing with her left breast.

Emma cried out with every thrust, and Sean kissed her neck. After a little while, Emma turned her head so they could kiss while Sean drove his cock into her. Emma came another time. When Sean was finally close, he moaned into her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss and said, "Let's come together."

Sean nodded and kept moving. "Oh, God, Em. I love you so much." He started coming and held onto her as she joined him. They both shook, and when they stopped, they collapsed onto the bed with Sean on top of Emma's back. He kissed her back and caught his breath. "Holy shit."

She giggled, "Yeah."

Sean slowly pulled out and laid back next to her. "Are you okay?"

Emma smiled, nodded, and remained on her stomach. "Better than okay."

"That was fantastic."

She asked, "How does it keep getting better?"

Sean smiled, "We're getting more comfortable and more daring, I guess."

"True." She turned to him, "I just really love feeling you inside me."

"Em."

"What? I'm just saying that feeling you inside me and feeling your mouth on me is the best feeling in the world."

He grabbed his phone and looked at the time, "We still have some time before you have to jump into the shower."

"Oh yeah?" She laid on her back and put her hands behind her head, "Well, get to work, Cameron." Sean smiled and started kissing her neck. She whined, "I don't want to go to work today. I want to call in sick and spend the whole day with you again."

Sean pulled away, "I can't take off." His hand traveled down Emma's body, and he began to rub her clit. She began to move her hips in time with Sean's hand.

Emma's moans became progressively louder, and Sean kissed his way down her body then replaced his hand with his mouth. Emma's entire body shook as she came, and Sean kept going. He kept his mouth on her clit, and he dipped two fingers inside her. She moved her hips in time with his fingers and sucked on her clit until she screamed, and another orgasm took hold.

Sean raised himself and entered her, then let her come down entirely from her second orgasm. After a few moments, he started moving inside her.

Emma threw her head back, which allowed Sean's mouth access to her body as he moved. His mouth traveled back up to her neck, and he playfully bit her as he thrust inside her. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist, and Sean started moving faster. She held onto his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

Sean smiled and stared right back at her. A few minutes later, Emma could feel Sean's body start to stiffen, and she reached down, squeezed his ass, and pushed him into her. He yelled out as he came and jerked until he finished. He rested his forehead on hers and said, "Oh my God, that was so good."

Emma smiled.

"We really need a shower."

* * *

Sean sat on the bed and watched Emma get dressed for work.

"Are you at least excited about going in and showing off your ring?"

"Yes, I am." She sat next to him and put on her shoes, "I also can't wait to regale them with the story of your incredible proposal."

"Or you can just show them the video."

"That's right. I can." She kissed him and pulled away, "Okay." She stood up and grabbed her work bag. She looked through it and made sure she had everything she needed. "I think I have everything."

"It's going to be a late night for me. I should be home by 11." Emma frowned. "I know, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just wait here for you."

Sean smirked, "I'm looking forward to coming home and seeing you tonight."

She walked back over to him and kissed him again. "Okay, I really need to go. Love you."

He smiled and said, "Love you more."

* * *

"Hey Emma, can you come in here for a sec?"

Emma looked over at James and nodded, "Yep. Be right there." Emma made sure she saved what she was doing on her computer, and she stood up and walked over to James' office.

James held his door open for Emma and closed it after she walked into his office. "Please, sit down."

Emma sat down, "Okay."

He sat at his desk and noticed the worried look on Emma's face, "Don't worry. Everything's fine."

She smiled, "Oh."

"It's just that the Antarctica trip has been pushed back until after the holidays."

"Oh!" She was relieved, "Okay."

He asked, "So, can you still do it?"

"I think so. Shouldn't be a problem."

"No wedding plans?"

Emma smiled, "Well, not yet, but," She held up her hand, "We are officially engaged."

James whistled and said, "Wow! Look at that rock. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Sean did it at the restaurant and surprised me by putting the ring box in my lava cake."

"Very nice. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks."

"Oh, the presentation on Greenland is now on Friday, so I need you to hold off on that for the time being."

"Okay."

"I will send you some numbers from Nunavut instead."

"Sounds good." She asked, "Is that all you needed from me?"

"Yep."

"Great," She stood up and left his office.

Emma texted Sean as soon as she got to her desk, "Antarctica pushed back until the holidays so more time for us to be together!"

Sean had just gotten to work and was checking on a produce order when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had to look through all the items and make sure everything matched the invoice. After five minutes of thorough checking, it did, and Sean approved it. He grabbed his phone, looked at Emma's message, and smiled.

He was happy about the postponement. He and Emma were finally able to be together without anything holding them back, and having a six-week break almost immediately after getting engaged would have been torture for him. Not that he's thrilled about the prospect of Emma being away for six weeks at any time, but Sean knows this trip is crucial to her.

He texted back, "Sweet."

Emma laughed at Sean's succinct message and went back to work.

* * *

"Hey Sean, can you come in here?"

"Sure, Greg." Sean walked into his boss's office and sat down, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fantastic. I just wanted to let you know that you're doing a great job."

Sean was relieved. "Thanks."

"And also congratulations."

"Oh yeah, I hope it's okay that I did it here."

"It's totally fine. So was Emma surprised?"

"Very. Yes."

"And she liked the ring?"

"Loved it."

"Well, that's good. So are you going to do a long engagement or a short one?"

Sean shrugged, "We're still talking about it. I mean, I've loved Emma since I was 13, so what're another few months?"

"Well, hey, if you want to have the wedding here, you can!"

"We were thinking of going to City Hall and then having a party for friends and family."

"Emma doesn't want a big wedding?"

Sean looked at his feet, "Well, this is her second." He looked up at Greg and said, "Long story."

Greg held up his hands, "No need to explain. I get it."

"Anyway, I don't need to have a big to-do. I just want to be with her."

"Now, I feel bad about all the hours I'm giving you this week."

"It's fine. Really."

"Just let me know if it gets to be too much, okay?"

Sean nodded, "I will."

* * *

When there was a lull in the action in the kitchen, Sean called Emma.

Emma was already at Sean's and relaxing on the couch. "Hey, babe."

"Hello, beautiful. Are you at my place?"

"Yep. Sitting here on the couch and missing you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm going to try and get out of here as soon as I can. I tried to do some things that I'd usually do after close before close, so I don't have to stay too late. Just cross your fingers that something else doesn't come up."

"I'm crossing my fingers and legs for you."

Sean laughed, "Anyway, I have to get back in there, but I just wanted to check-in."

"Okay. Don't be surprised if you come in and I'm already asleep."

"It was worth it, though, right?"

"God, yes."

"Good. Hopefully, I'll see you later."

"Bye, babe."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Emma ended the call and smiled. Sean went back to work.


	20. Chapter 20

Sean finally keyed into the apartment around 11:15. He stripped down as soon as he walked in and threw his stuff into the washer. He walked into his room, and Emma was sitting in bed reading a book.

She giggled, "You smell that bad?"

Sean didn't even speak; he just nodded and walked straight into the bathroom. He turned around and said, "Five minutes."

"Okay." Emma continued to read her book while Sean showered. When she heard the water shut off, she placed her book on the table next to the bed. Sean dried himself off and walked into his room.

"Hi, babe." He leaned down and kissed her.

"My poor baby. You looked exhausted."

"I am." He put on a pair of boxer briefs and crawled into bed next to her. "I'm all ready for bed and ready to pass out."

Emma turned to face him and tucked some hair behind his ear. "Your hair is getting longer."

"Yeah. I feel like rebelling against the Army and growing it out to my shoulders again."

She smiled, "You did look awfully cute with long hair." He pursed his lips, and she kissed him.

"You're not tired?"

"I am. I just need to brush my teeth and wash my face. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Emma walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth first. Once she finished, she washed her face and put some moisturizer on. When she walked out of the bathroom, she giggled. Sean was passing out already. She shut off the light, climbed into bed, snuggled against him, and he sighed, "Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, babe."

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up before Sean. He looked like he was in a deep sleep, and she didn't want to disturb him, so she went straight into the shower.

She giggled when she walked out of the bathroom, and he was still sleeping. Emma smiled at the sight of Sean, knocked out. He looked younger, with no stress on his face.

She got up and looked in the closet but wasn't sure what to wear. She was holding up two blouses, and Sean said, "You will look beautiful in whatever you wear."

She turned around in her bra and underwear, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. You're fine."

She turned back toward the closet. She put away the two blouses, then held up a floral printed wrap dress, "How's this?"

He smiled, "That's pretty."

"Okay. I'll wear this."

Sean sat up and leaned back against the headboard. "I'm sorry I passed out right away last night."

"Don't be sorry. You were exhausted."

"I'll probably go back to sleep for another hour or two after you leave."

Emma put the dress on and modeled it for him. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm lucky to have such a sexy fiance."

"I could say the same thing." She leaned down and kissed him.

When she pulled away, Sean was smiling and said, "So, Antarctica."

"Yes! Put off until after the New Year, and I'm glad. That means we have more time to spend together."

He asked, "Would you want to get married before the New Year?"

"I'll do whatever you want to do."

"That's funny because I'll do whatever you want to do."

Emma laughed, "We should have a serious discussion about this when we have time to spend together."

"So Saturday night?" Emma pouted, and Sean said, "I know it sucks that I'm working so much."

"It's fine. You are successful at your job, and that's a good thing, Sean." He smiled, and she put on her shoes. She posed one more time for him, "So, do I look okay?"

"Gorgeous, as usual."

"Thank you." She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and finish putting on her make-up. A, she walked into Sean's room, grabbed her work bag, her phone, and made sure she had everything.

Sean said, "That ring looks perfect on you."

She smiled, "I know." She walked over to him. "Have a good day at work."

"Thank you. You too." They kissed.

"Bye."

"Bye." Emma grabbed her coat and left while Sean got back under the covers. He needed more sleep.

* * *

Manny texted Emma just before 11. "Hey, can we meet for lunch? I can come downtown if you can't go far from the office."

Emma answered, "That would be great, thanks. I can meet you outside of my building at 12."

Manny texted back, "Perfect. See you then."

Emma went back to work. She was preparing some numbers on Nunavut's endangered animals and the melting polar ice.

Sean texted her right when he got to work, "I was nearly late for work because I slept too long. Oops."

Emma giggled when she saw Sean's text. "My poor baby. I'm going to take good care of you this weekend."

Sean smiled when he saw Emma's text and typed back, "Can't wait."

Emma looked at Sean's message and got back to work.

* * *

Manny and Emma met for lunch downtown.

Emma asked, "So, how's everything with you and Jay?"

Manny rolled her eyes, "He's obsessed with nailing that guy who stole the money from him, which I get, and it's understandable, but my God, it's all he talks about."

"Why isn't he getting the police involved?"

Manny shrugged, "Maybe he doesn't trust them? I don't know."

"Did he come up with any plans yet?"

"No. Well, yes, but none were good or legal." Emma nodded, and Manny said, "Okay, forget that. How was the rest of your Sunday with Sean?"

"You mean the rest of Sunday and early Monday morning?"

Manny smiled, "Really?"

"We're still not out of the 'we can't keep our hands off each other' phase yet."

"Well, you are making up a lot of wasted time."

"True." Emma smiled, thinking about it.

"Oh, boy, you can't stop smiling."

She blushed, "I can't help it. It's just so good. Sean makes me feel things I've never felt before."

"That's good."

"And it just gets better and better."

Manny asked, "How's work going for him other than being busy? Does he like his promotion?"

"So far, so good. I'm so proud of him."

"I am too." Manny smiled, "We've known Sean for a long time."

"We have."

"And it's good to see him doing this well in all aspects of his life."

Emma nodded then said, "I think he's afraid he's going to lose it all."

"Well, you have to reassure him that he won't."

"I know." Emma said, "Oh! Antarctica was pushed back until after the New Year."

"That's good! Maybe you can get married before you leave."

"We will be talking about that this weekend."

"Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded, "I think he likes being engaged for now."

"He just wants you to show off that ring as much as possible."

"Thanks again for the help. It's gorgeous." Emma smiled and looked at it. "I'm always staring at it in disbelief."

Manny smiled, "I'm a little envious. I want a ring."

Emma looked at her and asked, "Didn't you already have a ring?"

Manny cringed, thinking back to high school and said, "Oh, God. Let's not talk about that."

Emma laughed, "Okay."

"So, are you moved into Sean's yet?"

"Getting there. He wants to go out and buy stuff to make the apartment look like we both live there."

Manny shook her head, then asked, "Is there anything wrong with that guy?"

Emma laughed, "He's not perfect."

"He sure seems it."

Emma scoffed, "No one's perfect."

"True, but you have to admit he's pretty close."

Emma nodded, "You're right. He is."

* * *

Sean keyed into the apartment just before 10 p.m., and Emma was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You're home early!"

"Yep." He started stripped down by the washer and dryer.

She giggled, "You are so funny."

"Em, I'm disgusting right now. I was running around all day. We have new seafood dishes, and people kept ordering them."

Emma stood up, "I'll put your stuff in the washer. Go into the shower."

"I'll do it. You don't need to smell it. I'll be out to greet you properly when I don't stink of seafood anymore."

"Okay."

Sean threw his stuff into the washer and walked straight into his bathroom. He was in the shower for more than 10 minutes. When Sean walked into his bedroom, he apologized to Emma, who was waiting for him on the bed. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I didn't stink."

She giggled and said, "I'm sure you're fine."

He put on his underwear and climbed into bed. "Just make sure."

Emma sniffed his hair, "Yes, you're good."

"Oh, good." He cuddled up against her, resting his head on her chest and wrapping his arm around her waist.

She asked, "You're that tired?" He nodded. "Well, I'm bummed."

He asked, "Did you want to fool around?"

"Don't I always?"

Sean laughed, "Do you?"

"Um, yes."

"Oh." Sean looked at her, "I think I'm getting my second wind."

Emma smiled, "Don't tease me."

He sat up, "I'm not." He took her book and placed it on the nightstand. "I'd never tease you." Emma raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I would." He kissed her and helped her get her t-shirt off. "But it's a fun way of teasing."

"Uh-huh."

He leaned over her and smiled, "I'm sorry I couldn't do this last night or this morning."

She giggled and said, "It's okay. You needed sleep."

"I promise to make it up to you." Emma smiled, and they started kissing. Soon they were rolling the bed making out and grabbing at each other's underwear. Once they were off, Sean kissed his way down Emma's body. When he reached his destination, he looked up at her, "I told you I'd make it up to you."

She smiled down at him and grabbed his hair as soon as he started licking her, "Oh my God, you're the best."

It didn't take Sean long to make Emma come, and as soon as he did, he raised himself and slipped inside her. She whimpered as he started moving because she was still coming down from her orgasm. He kissed her, and Emma kissed him back hard, sucking on his tongue and lips so she could taste herself. He pulled away from the kiss to rest his forehead on hers, and she grabbed onto his biceps. They smiled at each other, and after a few moments, they kissed again.

Sean lasted a while, and they switched positions, so he was behind her. He knew Emma liked that position, and that position made both of them come the hardest. And sure enough, they collapsed in exhaustion. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Sean pulled out, rolled over, and said, "I'm gonna need another shower."

Emma laughed, reached out, and held his hand.

* * *

After their shower, Sean and Emma got ready for bed. Emma changed the sheets while Sean watched. She asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I can watch you do just about anything and enjoy myself."

She smiled and said, "Now you know how I feel when you're cooking."

Sean laughed and walked around to the other side of the bed to help Emma with the sheets. "These are nice. Are they new?"

Emma nodded, "Do you like the color?"

"I do."

"Good."

He asked, "What is it?"

"Peacock blue." Emma smiled, put the comforter back on, and patted the bed, "There. All done."

"Oh, good." Sean climbed into bed and opened his arms, "I'm ready for sleep now."

Emma shut off the lights and snuggled up against him. "I'm glad you got your second wind."

"So am I."

She asked, "Can I say something that might sound weird?"

"You can say anything. You know that."

"It's just that I never knew sex could be this good."

Sean smiled and said, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was nice having sex with you all those years ago, but we were both young and didn't know what we were doing, and we weren't as adventurous as we are now."

"That's true. The sex, while nice for an 18 and 19-year-old, was pretty vanilla."

Emma laughed. "I also think it's better now because we love each other so much."

"I agree."

"And we trust each other."

"That we do." He kissed her hair, "I'm just glad I'm making you like sex so much."

"You had nothing to worry about, but I do have a question."

"Yes?"

She looked up at him in the dim light of the bedroom and asked, "How did you learn to do all that if you didn't have sex for so long?"

"Porn." Emma laughed. "Hey, I had to get off somehow."

"Did you watch it overseas?"

"God, no. When I got back, I was depressed and lonely, but I couldn't go out and have sex with just anyone, so I would order porn."

"Really?"

"Yes. It wasn't even fun for me. I was angrily jerking off, then falling asleep even angrier and more depressed."

"I have another question."

"Okay."

"Were you able to, um, relieve yourself while you were overseas?"

"Yes, at night, or sometimes in the showers, if I was alone but very quietly." Sean laughed, "That's why I'm so loud now. I can get away with yelling during my orgasms."

"I love it when you yell because I love that I can get you there."

Sean yawned, "Sorry. You're not boring me. I'm drained."

"It's perfectly okay." Emma also yawned and then kissed him. "Let's go to sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Sean woke up before Emma the next morning and decided to make her breakfast. Emma smiled as she woke up and stretched. Emma grabbed Sean's robe and walked out of his bedroom. "Good morning."

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Well, you?"

"Very well." She sat down and watched him. He said, "I'm making you chocolate chip pancakes."

"Oh my god, you are the best guy ever."

He smiled and said, "I know." Sean grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee for Emma, "Here you go."

"You are way too good for me."

"You need some creamer?"

"I can get it." Emma got up and walked to the refrigerator. "How does your day look?"

"Long and busy." Emma pouted. "But hopefully, that will make it go by faster."

She put some creamer in her coffee and walked over to Sean. She leaned against the counter and watched him work. "Thank you for doing this."

"You know I love doing this for you. Plus, it gives us more time to spend together."

Emma smiled, "That's true." She took a sip of her coffee.

"By the way, my boss said he's fine with us having our wedding reception at the restaurant."

"Yeah?"

Sean nodded, "Yep. And I decided I'm just going to buy a new suit. I think I'd feel kind of weird wearing my dress uniform with my hair growing out."

Emma smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Have I ever told you how jealous I am of your curls?"

Sean nodded, "I believe you did back in the day."

"I'm glad you're growing it out again."

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"I love your long hair. You can pull it off. Some guys can't." Sean smiled, "And, it's thick and nice. Not stringy."

"I promise I won't let it get to that point."

Emma smiled, "Good."

"Okay, your pancakes are ready." He handed her a plate, "And don't forget. There's whipped cream in case you want to go nuts."

"Ooh. Yes." Emma walked back to the fridge, "I forgot we had this." Sean smiled, and Emma asked, "What? Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You said, 'I forgot _we_ had this.' I think that's the first time you referred to something in this apartment as ours."

Emma smiled.

Sean made some pancakes for himself and sat down next to Emma. "I have to get to work early. We have some deliveries arriving, and I need to go through everything before we open."

"You have a lot of work to do, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah. But I like it. Makes the day go faster."

"I know, but it also makes you more exhausted."

"I just have to get used to the schedule. We'll be fine once that happens." He bumped his shoulder into hers, and she smiled.

"We still had fun last night."

"We did."

Emma looked at him, "Let's make a promise that we never let it get to the point where we're not intimate for long periods. And that we always talk if something is bothering us."

Sean nodded, "Of course."

"I always hear about couples drifting apart because they're not intimate anymore."

"I don't think we have to worry about that yet. But I agree. We should make sure that we are intimate as much as possible, and that doesn't have to mean sex; it could be just holding hands and cuddling watching TV."

Emma nodded, "Exactly."

He leaned forward and kissed her, "I know I say it all the time, but I really can't wait to be your husband."

Emma smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, "And I can't wait to be your wife."

* * *

Emma was in the middle of proofreading a document when her phone buzzed. It was a message from Spinner, "Wedding this Sunday at Jane's family's house in Mississauga. I know it's last-minute, but I hope you and Sean can make it. Everything starts at 2."

Emma typed, "It should be okay. Sean's off on Sundays. What's the attire?"

Spinner typed back, "Not exactly black tie but suits and dresses and stuff. Haha."

Emma laughed at Spinner's response and wrote back, "Okay. See you then." She texted Sean next, "We have a wedding to go to on Sunday."

Sean was checking a discrepancy when his phone buzzed. He quickly looked at Emma's message then put his phone back into his pocket. He needed to figure out what was missing.

"Hey Jose, can you come here?"

"Sure, man, what's up?"

"I cannot figure out why this isn't matching."

Jose held out his hand, "Let me take a look." He scanned the paper and nodded, "Here."

Sean looked at it, "Ugh, why didn't I spot that? I must have looked at it three times."

"It takes a little while. This stuff happens more often than not. You will get the hang of it. I promise."

Sean smiled and said, "Thanks, man."

"No problem." Jose put his hand on Sean's shoulder, "You got this."

Sean nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: This version of the chapter has an explicit sex scene in which the characters discuss and watch pornography while they have sex. If that's not your jam, there will be a cleaner version of this chapter posted without that scene in it. **

* * *

Sean called Emma when there was a lull at the restaurant.

"Hey, babe. Busy day?"

"Ugh yes," He leaned against the back of the restaurant. "So, I'm assuming the wedding on Sunday is Spinner and Jane's?"

"Yep. At Jane's family's house out in Mississauga."

Sean said, "Well, this is good news for us, right?"

"Yes. We won't have to delay our wedding for too long."

Sean smiled and said, "How's work for you?"

"Very productive."

"That's good."

"Yeah, although I've been staring at Excel for too long, and when I look away from my screen, I see lines and numbers everywhere."

"My poor baby."

Emma laughed, "I know, poor me."

They talked for a few more minutes until Sean heard someone call his name, "Uh oh, duty calls."

Emma asked, "What time should I be expecting you tonight?"

"Probably after 11."

Emma pouted and said, "Boo."

"I know. I'm sorry."

One of the line cooks called out, "Sean? I need your help with something."

Sean said, "Okay, I do have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." Sean walked back into the kitchen.

Right as Emma ended her call with Sean, Manny called her.

"Hey, is everything okay with you?

"Yes, I was just wondering if you got a text from Spinner."

"Yep."

"Okay. You know what this means, right?"

Emma smiled, "Yes, I do. And so does Sean."

Manny smiled and said, "Good. I won't keep you. By the way, Jay got the guy to confess, and the police came to the shop and arrested him."

"That's great! And why wouldn't you lead off the conversation with that news!?"

Manny laughed, "Sorry. Apparently, he folded like a cheap suit."

"Wow. Incredible."

"Yeah, no kidding. Thankfully he wasn't able to do anything with the check, so Jay got it back."

Emma smiled because she knew why Jay was saving the money. "That's great. I'm happy for you guys."

"Yeah…"

Emma could sense something was up with Manny, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Manny asked, "Can you talk? I feel bad interrupting you at work."

"It's fine. I can multitask."

"Okay, I know someone drugged Jay, and he didn't know what he was doing, but I can't get the vision of that girl with him in my bed out of my head."

"So, you haven't touched each other yet?"

"Nope. I'm irrational, I know."

"I don't think it's irrational. It's hard to get a picture like that out of your mind."

"Yeah. And I can tell Jay's frustrated with me."

"It's only been a few days, Manny. If you're still not letting him touch you in January, there's a problem."

* * *

Sean texted Emma when he was leaving the restaurant. "I should be home in 15-20 minutes."

Emma texted back, "Okay. I'll leave the door open for you."

Emma waited for Sean in the bedroom. She was sitting up against his headboard, wearing one of his t-shirts with her laptop open.

When Sean walked in, he looked at her, "Did you have to bring work home?"

"Nope." Emma smiled, "I thought we could have some fun."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Emma nodded, "Do you need to shower?"

"Yes."

"Do that, and I'll let you know what I mean by fun."

"Okay. I won't be too long." Sean walked into the bathroom, wondering what Emma meant by fun. He stripped down and got into the shower. Sean washed his body, face, and hair as fast as possible because his curiosity got the best of him. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his room. "So, what did you mean by fun?"

Emma smiled and showed him her laptop screen.

Sean's eyes widened. "Porn?"

Emma nodded, "I thought it would be fun to watch some of it together."

Sean cocked his head to the side and asked, "Em, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sean looked embarrassed, "I don't know if I want to tell you the kind of porn I used to watch."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It feels like something I should keep from my soon-to-be wife."

"Oh, come on. How bad could it be?"

"I was in a dark place back then, Em." Sean walked over to his dresser and put on a pair of boxer briefs then walked back over to the bed. He sat down and looked at Emma, "Bondage." Emma raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and said, "I know. It's sick."

"It's a preference."

Sean looked at her, then asked, "So you don't think any less of me?"

"Of course not. These women choose to do this, right?" He nodded, "They're not forced into it. I'm sure there are safe words."

Sean smiled, "How do you know this much about it?"

Emma shrugged, "I'm just guessing."

Sean raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh."

"Okay, fine, I did some research."

Sean joked, "I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." She put her laptop on his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Show me something you'd watch."

"Emma."

"Sean, I won't judge you, and I won't be threatened or anything because I know how much I turn you on. I'm just curious."

He nodded, "Okay." He started typing into her computer and said, "I really can't believe I'm doing this." He clicked on a few pages and said, "Here's one." He pressed play and took a deep breath.

After about 30 seconds, Emma lifted her head off his shoulder and stared at the screen, "Wow, Sean."

"You know what? We don't need to do this." He was about to close the laptop, but Emma stopped him.

"Don't." Emma kept her eyes on the screen and watched. "I want to watch."

Sean looked everywhere, but the screen, but the sounds coming out of the speakers were making it difficult for him not to get turned on. "Em."

She turned to him, "Are you getting turned on?"

"It's hard, um, difficult not to with the noises she's making." Emma moved the laptop but didn't turn off the video. "What are you doing?" Emma smiled and slipped her hand into his boxer briefs, "Emma."

"Yes, Sean?" She started stroking him, and he groaned.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're doing this." She started kissing his neck and continued stroking him. "Em, you're gonna make me come."

She pulled away and said, "Try and hold it in. Just keep watching." She nuzzled her nose against his neck and said, "How hot would it be if you tied me up?"

He moaned again, "Em."

"You could do whatever you wanted to me if I was tied up, Sean."

He groaned and threw his head back, "You're fucking killing me."

"Let's try it."

"What?"

Emma smiled and kept stroking him, "I want you to tie me up one night."

"Oh my God, that would be so hot."

"Can you picture it?" Sean nodded and groaned. "Can you hear me moaning?" He nodded again. "You could do so many things to me while I was tied up."

"Emma."

Emma quickly took her panties off and straddled Sean, "I need you inside me now." She guided him inside her and started moving slowly. She moved up and down and side to side, which made Sean cry out her name.

"Emma! Fuck!"

Emma smiled as she moved because she knew it was driving Sean crazy to hear the video in the background as she was riding him. She reached back and raised the volume.

"Oh my God, I love you so fucking much." He buried his head in her chest and held onto her back as she moved. After a few minutes, Emma started moving faster, and Sean could feel that she was close. So was he. "Let's come together." Emma nodded, and he started moving with her, which made her squeal and cry out his name. He asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded again and yelled out, "Oh God, Sean!" as her orgasm hit her. Sean was right behind her, and they held onto each other as they came.

When they finished, they stayed in their position and caught their breath. It took a few minutes, but Sean was the first one to break the silence, "Emma, holy shit." She took her t-shirt off and threw it onto the floor. "What are you doing?"

"We're not done yet."

Sean laughed, "We're not?"

Emma shook her head. "We still have time for more fun."

"Oh yeah?" Emma nodded, and he asked, "So that video turned you on?"

"God, yes. You had nothing to be worried about."

Sean rolled them over, so he was on top of her. "That's the hottest thing you've ever done, by the way."

He started kissing her neck, and Emma said, "You make me want to be very naughty."

Sean pulled away, smiled, and said, "Lucky me."

He went back to kissing her neck and collarbone, and Emma said, "You know what we haven't discussed?"

Sean asked between kisses, "What's that?"

"Our honeymoon."

He raised his head, "You want to go on one?"

"Um, yes? I want to spend at least a week alone with you."

Sean smiled, "That sounds like heaven."

Emma kissed him and pulled away. "I know."

"We would have a lot of sex."

Emma smiled, "I know."

"The other guests wherever we stay are in trouble."

Emma giggled and kissed him.

Within minutes they were making love again. This time it was a little less frantic, they kept their bodies together, and when they weren't kissing, they were looking into each other's eyes. "I love you so much, Em."

"I love you too."

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed, Sean looked at Emma in the mirror and said, "What's the attire for Sunday?"

"Spinner said it isn't black tie but to wear a suit."

"Shit, I may have to go out and get something."

"You don't have a suit?"

"Besides my dress uniform? Not really."

"You could just do a sports jacket with a dress shirt and pants."

Sean smiled, "Looks like you're taking me shopping Saturday night. How late do stores stay open?"

"Usually, 9:30."

"I'll see if I can leave early on Saturday."

"Okay."

"Some people are probably going to find it very odd that Spinner's ex-wife is at his wedding."

Emma shrugged, "Who cares what those people think? Spinner is with the person he's supposed to be with, and so am I."

Sean kissed her and smiled, "Damn right." He put his toothbrush back and said, "See you inside."

Emma laughed, "I won't be too long."

Sean got into bed and waited for Emma to join him. When she walked out, she smiled, and he asked, "What's that smile for?"

"No reason." She climbed into bed and got comfortable under the covers.

"Oh." Sean reached over and shut off his lamp. "Okay."

Emma cuddled up against him and started giggling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe what I did tonight."

"Neither can I."

"You make me want to be so naughty, Mr. Cameron."

Sean kissed her hair, "The feeling is mutual."

"I'm looking forward to shopping with you this weekend."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm going to make you the best looking guy there."

Sean laughed, "I probably shouldn't upstage the groom, Em."

"I already have an idea of what I want to put you in."

"Oh, boy."

"I can't wait." She kissed his cheek. "Okay, let's go to sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe."

* * *

Emma was working on a presentation when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Sean.

"I can't believe I slept through you getting ready and leaving. I hope you're having a good morning so far."

Emma smiled and typed back, "I guess I tired you out, huh?" She added a wink emoji and sent the text.

Sean was getting dressed for work as he waited for Emma's text. He read it and laughed to himself. He typed back, "Yes, you did but remember, payback's a bitch." He sent the text and finished getting dressed.

Emma looked at Sean's text and laughed. She typed back, "Promise?" and sent it. She got up to get something off the printer, and by the time she returned, she had another text from Sean.

"You know it."

Emma typed back, "Okay, I can't get all hot and bothered at work. I'll see you later."

Sean was done getting dressed and looked at his phone one last time before he left the apartment. He snickered and typed, "So I shouldn't tell you how I wish I could show up at your job and take advantage of you in a conference room or on top of a bigwig's desk?"

Emma looked at Sean's message and shifted in her seat. She typed back, "You jerk. I'm wet."

Sean locked the door to the apartment and looked at his phone. He typed back, "Yeah, well, I have a semi, and I have to go to work like this."

Emma laughed out loud then pretended to cough. A coworker to her left gave her a strange look. She wrote back. "Can't wait for my payback tonight."

Sean stepped into the elevator and typed, "I'll try to get out as early as possible. Have a good rest of your day, and just imagine my face between your legs."

Emma typed back, "You are so dead, Cameron." She shook her head and continued with the presentation.

* * *

Manny and Emma met for lunch, and Emma told Manny what she did with Sean the previous night. Even Manny was in shock.

"Emma Nelson, I can't believe it."

Emma nodded, "I don't know what came over me, but I was _really_ aggressive."

Manny giggled, "And Sean loved it."

Emma nodded. "Is it weird that I love how crazy he gets? His voice changes. It's really hot."

"Oh yeah, when they're really into it, their voices get all deep and breathy."

"Yes!" Emma looked at Manny, "And speaking of that?"

Manny shook her head. "I told him I want him to get tested for things first. I don't know who that girl is or who else she's been with."

Emma nodded, "That's understandable. How did Jay take it?"

"He understood."

"That's good."

"What a mess."

"So, he got his money back, right?"

Manny nodded. "You know what I'm glad about?"

Emma asked, "What?"

"We don't have to worry about going to Timmy's anymore."

Emma laughed.

"What? It's true."

"Hey, what are you wearing to Spinner and Jane's wedding?"

Manny shrugged, "I'm not sure. Probably just a little black dress."

"Sean doesn't have anything to wear, so he's going to try and get out of work early on Saturday so we can go shopping."

"He doesn't have a dress shirt and pants?"

"He has his dress uniform, but that's way too much for a wedding that isn't his."

Manny asked, "Will he wear that when you get married?"

Emma shook her head, "He said he'd feel strange wearing it with his hair grown out."

Manny smiled, "Is he growing it out long again?"

Emma nodded, "I'm happy. I loved it when he had long hair."

Manny agreed, "He did look good."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"It's true!"

"I told him how envious I am of how naturally curly his hair is."

"Curly and thick. Sean's blessed."

"Would you and Jay want to come with us to the wedding? We can go as a group."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

Sean knocked on Greg's door.

"Hey, Sean, come on in."

"Thanks."

"Is everything okay?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"You need the restaurant for your wedding reception?"

Sean smiled, "Not yet, but this does have to do with a wedding."

"What's up?"

"Is there any way I can get out of work maybe an hour early on Saturday? This is a bit embarrassing, but I have nothing appropriate to wear to a wedding, and I need to buy some things. Saturday's the only time I can do it, and the wedding is Sunday."

Greg smiled, "That is not a problem at all."

Sean was relieved, "Great, thanks so much. I'll come in early on Saturday if you want."

"Man, don't even worry about it. Seriously. Who's getting married?"

"Um, Emma's ex-husband, believe it or not." Greg looked shocked. "I know. It's odd, but we're all old friends, and he wants us there."

"What kind of wedding is it?"

"It's going to be at the bride's family's house out in Mississauga. I just need a sports jacket, pants, and a shirt. I don't think I'll do a tie."

"And what about your wedding? If you need a suit, I've got a guy."

Sean smiled, "Greg, do you have a guy for everything?"

Greg thought about it for a second and said, "Yes. Remind me to give you his card. He's great."

"I will, and thanks for Saturday. I appreciate it."

"Sean, you've been working your ass off, and you deserve a bit of a break." Greg looked at him, "In fact, if you want to leave early tonight, feel free."

"How early are we talking?"

"9?"

"Great! Thanks so much." Sean walked back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sean arrived at the apartment at 9:15 but didn't tell Emma he was coming home early.

"Babe? Is that you?"

Sean laughed, "Well, I certainly hope you weren't expecting someone else."

Emma walked out of the bedroom and laughed, "No, I'm just surprised you're home so early."

"Greg decided to take it easy on me, and he said I could leave early Saturday too."

"Oh, good!"

"Let me shower first, and then we can kiss hello and all that jazz."

Emma laughed, "Okay."

"I'll be out in 10 minutes."

"Want me to put your clothes into the washer?"

He nodded and stripped, "Thank you."

"No problem." Emma put his stuff into the washer, walked into the bedroom, stripped, then went into the kitchen, grabbed the whipped cream canister, sprayed whipped cream on her body, went back into the bedroom with the canister, and waited on the bed for Sean.

When Sean walked out of the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks, "Emma…" He walked over to the bed, "That's a very skimpy whipped cream bikini."

She smiled at him and said, "I thought you might be hungry."

"You are the best." He tossed his towel onto the floor, climbed onto the bed, and got between her legs, "Truly."

She smiled down at him then gasped as he began to suck and lick the whipped cream off her. "Oh my God, that feels so good."

Sean took his time, and when he finished, he kissed his way up to her breasts. He licked and sucked the whipped cream off each breast, then went up to her mouth and kissed her hard while pressing himself against her. She wrapped her legs around him, and Sean pulled away from the kiss. "I love feeling you against me."

Emma smiled, "I love feeling you against me and inside me."

Sean smiled and guided himself inside her and said, "Like that?"

Emma nodded and moaned, "Mmm, yes. Just like that."

Sean kissed her and started moving. Whenever they pulled away from the kiss, it was just to take a breath, and then they'd go back to kissing like it was their last time. It took a while, but Sean pulled away from the kiss and said, "I'm close." Emma held onto his biceps and squeezed her muscles around him, which caused Sean to groan, "Oh God, that feels so good." A few moments later, Sean looked at her and said, "I love you so much." and he came inside her. He rested his head next to hers, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Nope, you're fine."

He lifted himself, pulled out, and flopped onto his back next to her. "That was nice."

Emma cuddled up against him, "It was."

"I like that we can be sweet but also be naughty."

She smiled, "I like that both ways are so good."

After a few moments, Sean asked, "So, were you picturing my head between your legs while you were working?"

"Perhaps." She looked up at him and giggled, "Did you leave for work with a semi?"

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to show up at your office, drag you into an empty conference room, and have my way with you."

"All of the conference rooms are glass."

"Even better."

Emma laughed, "That would be quite a show. Not sure my coworkers would enjoy it."

"Or having my way with you after hours at the restaurant."

Emma asked, "On one of the tables?"

"Yes. Or you could ride me on a chair."

Emma went up on one elbow and looked at him, "You love it when I do that."

"I do. It feels amazing, and you look so sexy. The faces you make when we're making love turn me on so much."

"Your voice turns me on."

"Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded and started tracing her fingers up and down on his body, "Especially when you're about to come because I love knowing that I can get you there." Sean smiled, then flinched when Emma's hand went lower. "You okay?"

"Yep." Emma smiled and gripped his cock. "God, yes." She reached over, grabbed the whipped cream canister with her other hand, shook it, then sprayed a dollop of cream on the head of Sean's cock. He smiled and said, "You're so bad."

Emma stared at him and said, "I'm not bad," then swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, licked the whipped cream off, and said, "I'm good."

He nodded and moaned, "Yeah, you are." She crawled up his body and kissed him. He pulled away after a few moments, grabbed her wrists, and rolled them both over, so he was on top. "I need to be inside you right now." Emma smiled and opened her legs as wide as she could, and as soon as he slipped inside her, he started kissing her hard. Emma wrapped her legs around Sean and moaned into his mouth as they kissed. He pulled away, breathless, and stared at her.

She asked, "Is everything okay?"

He nodded and smiled, "Everything's perfect." They kissed again and continued to make love.

* * *

"Mmm, that was nice."

Emma smiled and kissed him. "It was."

Sean wrapped his arms around Emma, and she snuggled into his chest. "Being with you is my favorite thing in the world."

"Oh?"

"I don't just mean like that." He kissed her hair, "I also mean having you here with me. I love waking up and seeing you in the morning. I love coming home to you. And yes, I love having sex with you. I'm a guy. I can't help it."

"Well, it helps that you're so good at it." He laughed, "You are. Every other straight woman in Toronto should be jealous of me."

"Really?"

Emma looked up at him. "Yes, really."

"You are outstanding too."

Emma laughed, "You have no point of reference."

"I don't need one. You make me come every time." Emma smiled and sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." She leaned up against him, "Just getting comfortable."

"Oh," He kissed her cheek, "Okay."

"So when your hair gets long, are you going to put it in those cute man-buns again?"

He nodded, "And I'm gonna need a hair net at work."

"Like the ones Sheila used to wear in the caf?"

Sean laughed, "No offense to Sheila, but I think I'll look a little better in it."

"I know you will."

He asked, "You want some ice cream? I want some ice cream."

Emma smiled, "Sure."

She was about to get up, but Sean stopped her, "I'll get it. Chocolate chip cookie dough?" Emma nodded, "And how about some chocolate sauce, and we already have the whipped cream here."

She smiled, "Perfect."

He kissed her and walked out of the bedroom. Sean prepared their bowls of ice cream and walked back into the bedroom. "Here you go." He handed Emma her bowl and sat next to her. "Would you like some whipped cream?" Emma nodded. He reached over and grabbed it. "Tell me when."

Sean sprayed the whipped cream, and after a few seconds, Emma said, "When."

He sprayed his own and placed the canister back onto his nightstand. "Enjoy."

"Thank you."

They sat there, eating their ice cream, and Emma looked at him. He smiled and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Well, that makes two of us."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "You know, I could probably go out and get you stuff to wear for Sunday."

"Wouldn't you need me to try things on?"

"Well, do you know your size?"

"Yes."

"So, just tell me, and I'll pick up some stuff for you."

"I can't have you paying for my clothes, Em."

"Why not? I'm your fiance, and I want to do it. You bought me a gorgeous ring. The least I can do is buy you some clothes."

Sean looked at her and said, "Fine, but don't go too crazy."

"I'll try not to."

"Maybe we can hold off moving you in completely until next Sunday. At least I can help you that day, and we can always go shopping if we need stuff."

"That's a good idea. I'll still bring some small stuff this weekend."

Sean smiled, "Like pretty pillows and blankets?"

"You wouldn't mind having a floral printed comforter?"

He shrugged, "My parents always had flowers on their bedding."

"Come to think of it, so did my mom and Archie."

"You can do whatever you want in here."

Emma nodded, "I will make it a nice mix of you and me, I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: This is the 'cleaner' version of Chapter 21. There are still sex scenes in this version, but I cut out the one I left in the other version. **

* * *

Sean called Emma when there was a lull at the restaurant.

"Hey, babe. Busy day?"

"Ugh yes," He leaned against the back of the restaurant. "So, I'm assuming the wedding on Sunday is Spinner and Jane's?"

"Yep. At Jane's family's house out in Mississauga."

Sean said, "Well, this is good news for us, right?"

"Yes. We won't have to delay our wedding for too long."

Sean smiled and said, "How's work for you?"

"Very productive."

"That's good."

"Yeah, although I've been staring at Excel for too long, and when I look away from my screen, I see lines and numbers everywhere."

"My poor baby."

Emma laughed, "I know, poor me."

They talked for a few more minutes until Sean heard someone call his name, "Uh oh, duty calls."

"What time should I be expecting you tonight?"

"Probably after 11."

Emma pouted and said, "Boo."

"I know."

One of the line cooks called out, "Sean? I need your help with something."

Sean said, "Okay, I do have to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye." Sean walked back into the kitchen.

Right as Emma ended her call with Sean, Manny called her.

"Hey, is everything okay with you?

"Yes, I was just wondering if you got a text from Spinner."

"Yep."

"Okay. You know what this means, right?"

Emma smiled, "Yes, I do. So does Sean."

"Good. I won't keep you. By the way, Jay got the guy to confess, and the police came to the shop and arrested him."

"That's great! And why wouldn't you lead off the conversation with that news!?"

Manny laughed, "Sorry. Apparently, he folded like a cheap suit."

"Wow. Incredible."

"Yeah, no kidding. Thankfully he wasn't able to do anything with the check, so Jay got it back."

Emma smiled because she knew why Jay was saving the money. "That's great. I'm happy for you guys."

"Yeah…"

Emma could sense something was up with Manny, "Okay, what's wrong?"

Manny asked, "Can you talk? I feel bad interrupting you at work."

"It's fine. I can multitask."

"Okay, I know someone drugged Jay, and he didn't know what he was doing, but I can't get the vision of that girl with him in my bed out of my head."

"So, you haven't touched each other yet?"

"Nope. I'm irrational, I know."

"I don't think it's irrational. It's hard to get a picture like that out of your mind."

"Yeah. And I can tell Jay's frustrated with me."

"It's only been a few days, Manny. If you're still not letting him touch you in January, there's a problem."

* * *

Sean texted Emma when he was leaving the restaurant. "I should be home in 15-20 minutes."

Emma texted back, "Okay. I'll leave the door open for you."

Emma waited for Sean in the bedroom. She was sitting up against his headboard, wearing one of his t-shirts with her laptop open.

When Sean walked in, he looked at her, "Did you have to bring work home?"

"Nope." Emma smiled, "I thought we could have some fun."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Emma nodded, "Do you need to shower?"

"Yes."

"Do that, and I'll let you know what I mean by fun."

Sean took a quick shower, and when he walked out of the bathroom, Emma was waiting for him with a big grin on her face. "So, what did you mean by fun?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

Sean smiled and climbed on top of her.

* * *

As they were getting ready for bed, Sean looked at Emma in the mirror and said, "What's the attire for Sunday?"

"Spinner said it isn't black tie but to wear a suit."

"Shit, I may have to go out and get something."

"You don't have a suit?"

"Besides my dress uniform? Not really."

"You could just do a sports jacket with a dress shirt and pants."

Sean smiled, "Looks like you're taking me shopping Saturday night. How late do stores stay open?"

"Usually, 9:30."

"I'll see if I can leave early on Saturday."

"Okay."

"Some people are probably going to find it very odd that Spinner's ex-wife is at his wedding."

Emma shrugged, "Who cares what those people think? Spinner is with the person he's supposed to be with, and so am I."

Sean kissed her and smiled, "Damn right." He put his toothbrush back and said, "See you inside."

Emma laughed, "I won't be too long."

Sean got into bed and waited for Emma to join him. When she walked out, she smiled, and he asked, "What's that smile for?"

"No reason." She climbed into bed and got comfortable under the covers.

"Oh." Sean reached over and shut off his lamp. "Okay."

Emma cuddled up against him and started giggling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I can't believe what I did tonight."

"Neither can I."

"You make me want to be so naughty, Mr. Cameron."

Sean kissed her hair, "The feeling is mutual."

Emma said, "I'm looking forward to shopping with you this weekend."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I'm going to make you the best looking guy there."

Sean laughed, "I shouldn't probably upstage the groom."

"I already have an idea of what I want to put you in."

"Oh, boy."

"I can't wait." She kissed his cheek. "Okay, let's go to sleep."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe."

* * *

Emma was working on a presentation when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Sean.

"I can't believe I slept through you getting ready and leaving. I hope you're having a good morning so far."

Emma smiled and typed back, "I guess I tired you out, huh?" She added a wink emoji and sent the text.

Sean was getting dressed for work as he waited for Emma's text. He read it and laughed to himself. He typed back, "Yes, you did, but remember, payback's a bitch." He sent the text and finished getting dressed.

Emma looked at Sean's text and laughed. She typed back, "Promise?" and sent it. She got up to get something off the printer, and by the time she returned, she had another text from Sean.

"You know it."

Emma typed back, "Okay, I can't get all hot and bothered at work. I'll see you later."

Sean was done getting dressed and looked at his phone one last time before he left the apartment. He snickered and typed, "So I shouldn't tell you how I wish I could show up at your job and take advantage of you in a conference room or on top of a bigwig's desk?"

Emma looked at Sean's message and shifted in her seat, "You jerk. I'm wet."

Sean locked the door to the apartment and looked at his phone. He typed back, "Yeah, well, I have a semi, and I have to go to work like this."

Emma laughed out loud then pretended to cough. A coworker to her left gave her a strange look. She wrote back. "Can't wait for my payback tonight."

Sean stepped into the elevator and typed, "I'll try to get out as early as possible. Have a good rest of your day, and just imagine my face between your legs."

Emma typed back, "You are so dead, Cameron." She shook her head and continued with the presentation.

* * *

Manny and Emma met for lunch, and Emma told Manny what she did with Sean the previous night. Even Manny was in shock.

"Emma Nelson, I can't believe it."

Emma nodded, "I don't know what came over me, but I was _really_ aggressive."

Manny giggled, "And I'm sure Sean loved it."

Emma nodded. "Is it weird that I love how crazy he gets? His voice changes. It's really hot."

"Oh yeah, when they're really into it, their voices get all deep and breathy."

"Yes!" Emma looked at Manny, "And speaking of that?"

Manny shook her head. "I told him I want him to get tested for things first. I don't know who that girl is or who else she's been with."

Emma nodded, "That's understandable. How did Jay take it?"

"I think he understood."

"That's good."

Manny shook her head, "What a mess."

Emma asked, "He got his money back, right?"

Manny nodded. "Yes." She took a sip of her drink, then said, "You know what I'm glad about?"

Emma asked, "What?"

"We don't have to worry about going to Timmy's anymore."

Emma laughed.

"What? It's true."

"Hey, what are you wearing to Spinner and Jane's wedding?"

Manny shrugged, "I'm not sure. Probably just a little black dress."

"Sean doesn't have anything to wear, so he's going to try and get out of work early on Saturday so we can go shopping."

"He doesn't have a dress shirt and pants?"

"He has his dress uniform, but that's way too much for a wedding that isn't his."

"Good point. Will Sean wear that when you get married?"

Emma shook her head, "He said he'd feel strange wearing it with his hair grown out."

Manny smiled, "Is he growing it out long again?"

Emma nodded, "Yes. I'm happy. I loved it when he had long hair."

Manny agreed, "He did look good." Emma raised an eyebrow. "It's true!"

"I told him how envious I am of how naturally curly his hair is."

"Curly and thick. Sean's blessed."

Emma asked, "Would you and Jay want to come with us to the wedding? We can go as a group."

"Yeah, that sounds great."

* * *

Sean knocked on Greg's door.

"Hey, Sean, come on in."

"Thanks."

"Is everything okay?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"You need the restaurant for your wedding reception?"

Sean smiled and said, "Not yet, but this does have to do with a wedding."

"What's up?"

"Is there any way I can get out of work maybe an hour early on Saturday? This is a bit embarrassing, but I have nothing appropriate to wear to a wedding, and I need to buy some things. Saturday's the only time I can do it, and the wedding is Sunday."

Greg smiled, "That is not a problem at all."

Sean was relieved, "Great, thanks so much. I'll come in early on Saturday if you want."

"Man, don't even worry about it. Seriously. So who's getting married?"

"Um, Emma's ex-husband, believe it or not." Greg looked shocked. "I know. It's odd, but we're all old friends, and he wants us there."

"What kind of wedding is it?"

"It's going to be at the bride's family's house out in Mississauga. I just need a sports jacket, pants, and a shirt. I don't think I'll do a tie."

"And what about your wedding? If you need a suit, I've got a guy."

Sean smiled and asked, "Greg, do you have a guy for everything?"

Greg thought about it for a second and said, "Yes. Remind me to give you his card. He's great."

"I will, and thanks for Saturday. I appreciate it."

"Sean, you've been working your ass off, and you deserve a bit of a break." Greg looked at him, "In fact, if you want to leave early tonight, feel free."

"How early are we talking?"

"9?"

Sean smiled and said, "Great! Thanks so much."

* * *

Sean arrived at the apartment at 9:15 but didn't tell Emma he was coming home early.

"Babe? Is that you?"

Sean laughed, "Well, I certainly hope you weren't expecting someone else."

Emma walked out of the bedroom and laughed, "No, I'm just surprised you're home so early."

"Greg decided to take it easy on me, and he said I could leave early Saturday too."

"Oh, good!"

"Let me shower first, and then we can kiss hello and all that jazz."

Emma laughed, "Okay."

"I'll be out in 10 minutes."

Emma asked, "Want me to put your clothes into the washer?"

He nodded and stripped, "Thank you."

"No problem." Emma put his stuff into the washer, walked into the bedroom, stripped, went into the kitchen, grabbed the whipped cream canister, sprayed whipped cream on her body, went back into the bedroom with the canister, and waited for Sean on the bed.

When Sean walked out of the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks, "Emma…" He walked over to the bed, "That's a very skimpy whipped cream bikini."

She smiled at him and said, "I thought you might be hungry."

"You are the best." He tossed his towel onto the floor, climbed onto the bed, and got between her legs, "Truly."

She smiled down at him then gasped as he began to suck and lick the whipped cream off her. "Oh my God, that feels so good."

Sean took his time, and when he finished, he kissed his way up to her breasts. He licked and sucked the whipped cream off each breast, then went up to her mouth and kissed her hard while pressing himself against her. She wrapped her legs around him, and Sean pulled away from the kiss. "I love feeling you against me."

Emma smiled, "I love feeling you against me and inside me."

Sean smiled and guided himself inside her and said, "Like that?"

Emma nodded and moaned, "Mmm, yes. Just like that."

Sean kissed her and started moving. Whenever they pulled away from the kiss, it was just to take a breath, and then they'd go back to kissing like it was their last time. It took a while, but Sean pulled away from the kiss and said, "I'm close." Emma held onto his biceps and squeezed her muscles around him, which caused Sean to groan, "Oh God, that feels so good." A few moments later, Sean looked at her and said, "I love you so much." and he came inside her. He rested his head next to hers, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Nope, you're fine."

He lifted himself, pulled out, and flopped onto his back next to her. "That was nice."

Emma cuddled up against him, "It was."

"I like that we can be sweet but also be naughty."

She smiled, "I like that both ways are so good."

After a few moments, Sean asked, "So, were you picturing my head between your legs while you were working?"

"Perhaps." She looked up at him and giggled, "Did you really leave for work with a semi?"

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to show up at your office, drag you into an empty conference room, and have my way with you."

"All of the conference rooms are glass."

Sean smiled and said, "Even better."

Emma laughed, "That would be quite a show. Not sure my coworkers would enjoy it."

"Or having my way with you after hours at the restaurant."

"On one of the tables?"

"Yes. Or you could ride me on a chair."

Emma went up on one elbow and looked at him, "You love it when I do that."

"I do. It feels amazing, and you look so sexy. The faces you make when we're making love turn me on so much."

"Your voice turns me on."

"Oh yeah?"

Emma nodded and started tracing her fingers up and down on his body, "Especially when you're about to come because I love knowing that I can get you there." Sean smiled, then flinched when Emma's hand went lower. "You okay?"

"Yep." Emma smiled and gripped his cock. "God, yes." She reached over, grabbed the whipped cream canister with her other hand, shook it, then sprayed a dollop of cream on the head of Sean's cock. He smiled and said, "You're so bad."

Emma stared at him and said, "I'm not bad," then swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, licked the whipped cream off, and said, "I'm good."

He nodded and moaned, "Yeah, you are." She crawled up his body and kissed him. He pulled away after a few moments, grabbed her wrists, and rolled them both over, so he was on top. "I need to be inside you right now." Emma smiled and opened her legs as wide as she could, and as soon as he slipped inside her, he started kissing her hard. Emma wrapped her legs around Sean and moaned into his mouth as they kissed. He pulled away, breathless, and stared at her.

"Everything okay?"

He nodded and smiled, "Everything's perfect." They kissed again and continued to make love.

* * *

"Mmm, that was nice."

Emma smiled and kissed him. "It was."

Sean wrapped his arms around Emma, and she snuggled into his chest. "Being with you is my favorite thing in the world."

"Oh, really?"

"I don't just mean like that." He kissed her hair, "I also mean having you here with me. I love waking up and seeing you in the morning. I love coming home to you. And yes, I love making love to you. I'm a guy. I can't help it."

Emma giggled, "Well, it helps that you're so good at it." He laughed, and she said, "You are. Every other straight woman in Toronto should be jealous of me."

"Really?"

Emma looked up at him. "Yes, really."

"You are outstanding too."

Emma laughed, "You have no point of reference."

"I don't need one. You make me come every time." Emma smiled and sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." She leaned up against him, "Just getting comfortable."

"Oh," He kissed her cheek, "Okay."

She asked, "So when your hair gets long, are you going to put it in those cute man-buns again?"

He nodded, "And I'm gonna need a hair net at work."

"Like the ones Sheila used to wear in the caf?"

Sean laughed, "No offense to Sheila, but I think I'll look a little better in it."

"Oh, I know you will."

He asked, "You want some ice cream? I want some ice cream."

Emma smiled, "Sure."

She was about to get up, but Sean stopped her, "I'll get it. Chocolate chip cookie dough?" Emma nodded, "And how about some chocolate sauce, and we already have the whipped cream here."

She smiled, "Perfect."

He kissed her and walked out of the bedroom. Sean prepared their bowls of ice cream and walked back into the bedroom. "Here you go." He handed Emma her bowl and sat next to her. "Would you like some whipped cream?" Emma nodded. He reached over and grabbed it. "Tell me when."

Sean sprayed the whipped cream, and after a few seconds, Emma said, "When."

He sprayed his own and placed the canister back onto his nightstand. "Enjoy."

"Thank you."

They sat there, eating their ice cream, and Emma looked at him. He smiled and asked, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy."

"Well, that makes two of us."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "You know, I could probably go out and get you stuff to wear for Sunday."

Sean asked, "Wouldn't you need me to try things on?"

"Well, do you know your size?"

"Yes."

"So, just tell me, and I'll pick up some stuff for you."

Sean shook his head, "I can't have you paying for my clothes, Em."

"Um, why not? I'm your fiance, and I want to do it." He kept shaking his head, and Emma said, "You bought me a gorgeous ring. The least I can do is buy you some clothes."

Sean looked at her and said, "Fine, but don't go too crazy."

"I'll try not to."

"Maybe we can hold off moving you in completely until next Sunday. At least I can help you that day, and we can always go shopping if we need stuff."

"That's a good idea, but I'll still bring some small stuff this weekend."

Sean smiled, "Like pretty pillows and blankets?"

She asked, "You wouldn't mind having a floral printed comforter?"

"My parents always had flowers on their bedding."

Emma said, "Come to think of it, so did my mom and Archie."

"You can do whatever you want in here."

Emma nodded, "I will make it a nice mix of you and me, I promise."


End file.
